


Of Physical Therapists, Bored Students, and Curious Friends

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Jihoon, Bottom!Soonyoung, Double Penetration, Feltching, Fisting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mention of Erotic Asphyxiation, Mention of Oppa Kink, More Tags Here GDI, Public Transportation Sex, Sex in a Room with Sleeping People, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Seungcheol, Top!Soonyoung, Toys, Use of Needles/Needle Play, Voyeurism, Watersports, bottom!seungcheol, cross-dressing, tiny plot if you squint, top!Jihoon, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 67,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Studying to be a physical therapist in college equated to tons of stress and days of thinking, but it can be tons of fun too, right?





	1. [쿱지] Preview

**Author's Note:**

> this was the very first fic i wrote and uploaded on the internet last year if some of y'all remember  
> to those who read this before: I KINDA CHANGED THE ENDING 'CAUSE MY FRIEND SCREAMED AT ME LAST TIME NYEHE  
> unbeta-ed, still, because i dont wanna cringe reading this shit sorry 'cause this is shitty

    "Hey, Seungcheol, remind me again why we wanted to become Physical Therapists?" Jihoon groans as he drops his face on the stack of books spread out in front of him.

    Seungcheol looks up from his notes and replies with a smirk etched on his face, "well, my ever so intelligent friend, Jihoon, it's all because," he sits up tall and coughs on his fist before staring straight into the man's eyes, "we can work people's bodies in ways they can't imagine; we can take classes about hip and pelvic movement; we can easily own different lotions, creams, and gels without getting questioned by others; we can get people in and out of bed; and most of all," Seungcheol stands up from his seat and inches closer to Jihoon, who was already sitting up with his head resting on his right arm, staring at Seungcheol with a slight blush, as he whispers, face an inch or two away from the younger, "we do it on hospital beds and gym floors all day long."

    Before Jihoon could even reply, the sound of Mingyu and Soonyoung's laugh boomed throughout the library which resulted to multiple shushes from the librarians in the front desk. "I swear to _God_ , Seungcheol, too much of these homework is making your libido rise higher than Burj Khalifa."

    Seungcheol resumes writing down on his notebook and smirks, "Oh you'd be surprised, Mingyu, you'd be surprised."


	2. [쿱지] Thanks For Reminding Me, Ant-Man

    "Hey, Seungcheol, do you think ants have sex?" Mingyu asks as he stares at the window to his left, chin perched on his right hand, the other twirling his ballpen, obviously giving up on doing his diagnosis of a 50-year old man with stroke given to them as their homework.

 

    Seungcheol continues scribbling notes before he looks up at the man seated in front of him, "well, Mingyu, ants mate in the air when the male inserts his aedeagus a.k.a his "penis" into the female ant's reproductive tract and deposits sperm. The sperm travels to the female's spermatheca or commonly known as their storage receptacle; she will then use this singular batch of stored sperm to reproduce for the rest of her life."

 

    Mingyu, not finding the clouds outside entertaining anymore, gasps in shock as he looks at the man, "Jesus _Christ_ , Seungcheol! It was a yes or no question. What are you, an ant expert?"

    

    Seungcheol was just staring at Mingyu with a straight face on before hearing the person beside Mingyu snicker, "Mingyu _does_ have a point, Seungcheol. Where the hell did you even learn about that?" Soonyoung smiles as he closes the thick book _Kauffman_ he has—who the hell even has a name Kauffman—and leans back on his chair.

 

    "Well, I see stuff on the internet and I decide to read them to gain some information. Is that such a bad thing to do?" Seungcheol grits out, obviously irritated by the series of questions bombarded towards him as he tried to study for the test tomorrow, his Anat professor wasn't exactly the _kind_ type.

 

    "Okay, fine dude, if _that's_ what you want to say," Mingyu chuckles, obviously not believing his friend's explanation. Nobody, _nobody_ willingly reads about ants having sex.

 

    "Wha-," Seungcheol, exasperated, screams out as his friend, "don't you _believe_ me?"

 

    "It's not that we don't believe you, Cheol. It's just that no one in their right mind would search up about insects engaging in intercourse, that's weird," Soonyoung laughs.

 

    Seungcheol stares at his friends, gobsmacked at how his friends didn't believe him, "what kind of friends are you?" he says under his breath, resuming to study his notes.

 

    Their stay in the library started to become peaceful once again. Seungcheol finally got to study properly, Mingyu decided to continue doing his homework, and Soonyoung decided to doze off on top of his books.

 

     _Tick, tock. 5:58._

 

    "Hey guys, get up let's go back to the dorm, it's already five in the afternoon. Soonyoung, didn't you say that you wanted to stream SHINee's Concert? Come on get up," Seungcheol says as he nudges his friends' arms.

 

    "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Ant-Man," he yawns out before gathering his books and shoving it all up in his backpack.

 

    ' _Ant-Man? What the fuc-'_ Seungcheol thinks before a lithe, pink-haired guy beside him inches closer to his ear as he whispers, "Don't worry, I won't mind if you insert your aedeagus in my spermatheca all day long, Seungcheol."

 

    Seungcheol stares wide-eyed at his friend, Jihoon, as he stands up and gets all his things. _"Aedeagus in... spermatheca...?"_

 

"Hey, Seungcheol! Come on, I want to at least get to hear _Señorita_ from the start, okay?" Soonyoung screams from the entrance of the library resulting to him getting shushed by the librarian on the desk once again.

 

    "C-Coming!" Seungcheol replies, flustered from the comment Jihoon made. Gathering his stuff, he stands up and sprints towards his friends.

 

    They walk out, Jihoon walking by Seungcheol's side, smirking, "That's what _she_ said."


	3. [쿱지] Was That Conditioner?

    The night goes on with Soonyoung screeching in front of his laptop as he streams SHINee's concert, only screaming louder after seeing Jonghyun and Taemin share a kiss—he's a JongKey shipper but _shh, don't tell._  Mingyu, though, was starting to get pissed off, who the hell thought that it would be a great idea to get the bottom bunk with a rabid fanboy on top of him, _their bed was practically shaking, God damn it!_

 

    Sitting parallel beside their bed was Seungcheol and Jihoon's bunk. Jihoon got the bottom bunk while Seungcheol got the upper. Compared to the two shit-heads, their bed was peaceful. Seungcheol only lay down on his bed either watching on his laptop or studying; while, Jihoon always read something on his phone, though what it was, the three _surely_ wanted to know, I mean, who blushes while reading something? _Jihoon_ , obviously.

 

    Seungcheol leans down, head popping up—or should I say 'down' based on Jihoon's view—as he asks, "hey, Jihoon. Can you help me? I'm having a hard time memorizing these terms in anat and I need someone to ask me the definition so I can test myself."

 

    Jihoon holds a finger up, _'wait',_ as he reads one more line on his phone. He then puts his phone in his shorts' pockets and boosts himself up the leg of the bed connecting the upper and lower bunk, "yeah, sure."

 

    The upper bunk was just as big as the lower but Jihoon felt that the space was too small because of all the books scattered on Seungcheol's bed, together with the man's big physique; it made Seungcheol's bed look like the size of a sandbox, a _very_ tiny sandbox. Jihoon was conflicted as to where he should sit, he obviously can't sit on the books, they were the reason _why_ he was called up, there was no space beside Seungcheol as his laptop was situated there, with varieties of cords attached to it—ranging from his phone to earphones and even his hard drive—leaving him no choice but to sit on one spot.

 

    Jihoon climbs on the bed and sees to it that he doesn't hit the books, those thick books were _hard._ He grabs a pillow behind Seungcheol, leaving the latter confused but hey, being comfy is nice, right?  Pillow in his hand, he places it on Seungcheol's lap and finally sits on it. The man has his eyes glued on the boy in front of him, 'w _hat the hell?'_

 

"So, what do you need my help with?" Jihoon looks behind him, eyes searching for an answer from Seungcheol, ' _is he not disturbed by this?'_ Seungcheol ponders, exasperated.

 

Seconds pass by and Jihoon still doesn't get his response, "well?"

 

    Shaking his head, ' _get a hold of yourself, Seungcheol.'_

 

"Yeah, um, I was wondering if you could read the definitions on the list here, " he hands Jihoon his notes, "and I'll try to say the answer to that word."

 

    "Okay, sure," Jihoon takes hold of the paper, when it dawned on him, "wait. You're behind me, you can _see_ these."

 

    Seungcheol thinks of an idea, "how 'bout I close my eyes so I won't see the answers?"

 

    "How am I so sure that you won't _cheat?_ " Jihoon replies. Without even waiting for Seungcheol's reply, he clicks his tongue, "lean your head on my neck, hair, back, whatever. Just so you can't see."

 

    Seconds already passed and Seungcheol was still dumbfounded by what was happening, "um... what?"

 

    " _Seriously_ , Seungcheol?" Jihoon takes the initiative instead and reaches behind him, grabbing Seungcheol by the back of his neck as he slowly situates it on his own nape.

 

    ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck, what the_ fuck _is happening?'_ Seungcheol rants on in his mind as he takes a whiff of Jihoon. Just from the nape of his neck, he could already smell the strawberry scent of Jihoon's shampoo and another citrus scent, _'was that conditioner?'_ He inhales one more time and smells the fresh scent of soap on Jihoon's nape, _'why the hell does he smell like a baby?'_

 

    "-ent that checks movements and induces it?" Jihoon inquires.

 

    Seungcheol continues subtly inhaling Jihoon's scent, "hmm?"

 

    "I _said_ , what is the only ligament that checks movements and induces it? You shithead," Jihoon replies, obviously not keen on the idea of Seungcheol dozing off as he tries to review him, _Jihoon had to waste a good portion of his time just to review Seungcheol. He could've reached the eleventh chapter of what he was reading already if it weren't for Seungcheol, dammit._

 

    "Oh, yeah uh... Coraco... something.... Coracoclavicular?" Seungcheol replies in between his act of appreciating the scent offered in front of him.

 

    "Right," Jihoon grunts, "wait a minute, my leg is starting to go dead, let me just... fix... myself," Jihoon starts squirming above Seungcheol, "I'll just remove this, it's uncomfortable as hell," he then removes the pillow placed on his buttocks and decides to just throw it on the side.

 

    "Ow! What the _hell_ , man?" Mingyu stands up from his bed and looks up from the perpetrator of his head getting hit by a pillow. He looks up and is shocked by the scene presented before his eyes, Jihoon sitting on Seungcheol's lap with his legs crossed, as the latter had his head on the smaller mans nape, "uh... guys, not to bother you but... what're you doing?"

 

    "Jihoon's helping me study for my anat exams tomorrow, why?" Seungcheol replies, undeterred by Mingyu's sudden question.

 

    "Oh nothing, it's perfectly normal to see my best friends sitting on each other's laps, yep, _totally_ normal. Go back to your _"studying"_ ," he replies as he does quotations marks with his fingers, which only got him a grunt from Jihoon, telling him to just mind his own business so they could study in peace. And that he does as he just goes back on his bed and continues playing  _Reaper_ on his phone.

 

    "Now, going back-"

 

    "Hey, Jihoonie," Seungcheol says against Jihoon's neck.

 

     _'Jihoonie?'_ Jihoon was just about to retort back to question about the sudden nickname when he suddenly felt small puffs of air trickling down his nape and that was the only time that it dawned on him that Seungcheol already had his arms around his waist, both hands clasped together on the small man's belly in an attempt to contain him within his embrace, "are... are you _smelling_ me, Cheol?"

 

    "Mmm... maybe," Seungcheol smiles.

 

    Jihoon unconsciously feels a chill run on the back of his spine as he feels the vibrations caused by Seungcheol's deep voice, "why Jihoonie, what are you gonna do about it?" Seungcheol's deep and sultry voice seemed like it reverberated within Jihoon's body and it made him fidget from his place. He placed his hands on both sides of Seungcheol's thigh and gripped on it, _hard_.

 

    "I... Ah, I-I'm gonna-," Jihoon purrs out as he feels Seungcheol's hand unclasp, one hand snaking its way up his shirt, lightly flicking his nipple along the way, until it reached his jaw. Gripping it, Seungcheol whispers, "I think I can feel something down there, Jihoonie," his other hand reaching down the smaller man's shorts, nudging the button open along with its zipper as he slowly palmed the growing bulge of the pink-haired man.

 

    "Ah! Cheollie, uh, d-don't I migh- ha!" Jihoon mewls out as a finger gripping his jaw crept itself inside Jihoon's mouth. A finger slowly turning from one then to two, "You should keep your voice low, Jihoonie. Mingyu might hear us and Soonyoung's just beside us," Seungcheol chuckles as he whispers against Jihoon's ear, nibbling on it in the process.

 

    "I- ah, what are you, say- _ngh_ ," Jihoon turns a hooded eye to his left and sees an immersed Soonyoung singing along to _One_ as it finally dawned on him, "Cheollie, _ah_ , Cheollie... Soonyoung's about to finish the streami- _ah!_ "

 

    Seungcheol has his grip on Jihoon's cock, finger rubbing small circles on the tip as his thumb traced the veins running down the side; the other hand gripping his jaw already has its finger shoving in and out of his mouth. Jihoon was still confused as to what was happening but he felt _good_. "Cheol, ha, _more,_ " Jihoon didn't know what he was saying but he just _knew_ what he wanted and he knew that _more_ was what he wanted. 

 

    Seungcheol smirked at the sudden change in attitude of Jihoon, ' _well, I_ am _not getting any action these days because of this stupid course-,'_ his thoughts get blocked as he suddenly feels a tongue wrap itself around his fingers and he cranes his neck to see Jihoon with his eyes closed, sweat slowly trickling its way down the side of his head, pink hair slowly starting to stick on his forehead, lips moving as he worked wonders on Seungcheol's fingers, beads of saliva dripping down his chin. 

 

     _'That is_ hot _, damn hot_.'

 

    Seungcheol's hand instinctively pumped Jihoon's dick faster with a smirk on his lips, "come on Jihoonie, cum. Cum with my hand pumping your dick, with my fingers fucking your mouth. Come _on_ , Jihoonie, cum for me," hands getting faster, his voice getting deeper making it seem like a growl on the back of his throat, "cum for me while knowing your two best friends are in this room. Knowing that they can easily see you pant and moan for me like the slut you are. _Cum_ ," and with one more flick of his wrist, Jihoon came with thick spurts, mouth hanging open as he panted, eye slipping a tear from the onslaught of pleasure he just experienced, " _ha, ngh,_ Cheollie."

 

    Seungcheol had none of that and still gripped the younger's cock, moving his hand slowly, as if wanting to dry the latter's dick. "Cheollie, no- _ah!_ " Jihoon squealed, voice turning smaller, "I c-can't... no more- _ngh!_ "

 

    It takes a few more minutes and a few more distinct jerks before Jihoon comes again, obviously drained. Jihoon breathed a few more times as he tried to regain his breath, "that was my first time to cum twice in a row," he giggled as he placed his hand on Seungcheol's cheek and he moved his head to the side, lips meeting the other's in a heated frenzy. He felt the man's tongue slide its way on his lower lip before entering the moist cavern and all it took was a touch of their tongues for Jihoon to release a sultry moan within Seungcheol's mouth. Jihoon's neck felt awkward, deciding that he should change his position, he slowly moves a leg to the side before reaching both sides of Seungcheol's hips.

 

    Properly straddling the other, their kiss turned hotter, messier, _wetter_ , and it spurred both men on _so much_. The two fought for dominance before Seungcheol gets a hold of the younger's tongue and slowly sucks on it, making Jihoon let out the dirtiest mewl he has ever heard himself make. Their make-out continued while Jihoon had his arms wrapped around Seungcheol's neck and head, hips grinding its way above the older's crotch, his dick feeling the friction from Seungcheol's abs and his ass grinding on the latter's dick.

 

    " _Fuck,_ Cheollie. It feels _so good_ , mmm," Jihoon says as he was forcefully pulled away, feeling Seungcheol's lips nipping on his neck, "fuck _Cheollie_ , come on, leave hickeys on naughty Jihoonie's neck. Let everyone know how bad Jihoonie is, ah! _Fuck,_ " Jihoon exclaims as he ruts his hips faster against Seungcheol's crotch, loving the friction against his groin.

 

    "Make me cum, Cheollie."

 

    With one move of his body, a push of Seungcheol's hips up his crotch, a deep groan from the elder, and a hard bite on his neck, both men came. Jihoon, with his penis still hanging out, soiling both his and Seungcheol's clothes; while, Seungcheol came in his own pants—and it felt _awkward_ to feel the stickiness in there.

 

    Both men regained composure from their high and looked at each other's eyes, Jihoon looked down again and pecked Seungcheol's lips one last time. Several seconds ticked by and it then dawned on them of what happened between the two best friends, eliciting a giggle from Jihoon and a hearty laugh from Seungcheol.

 

    "Well that was fun, _Jihoonie_."

 

    "Indeed it was, _Ant-Man._ "

 

    Seungcheol's eyes grew twice its size, "you piece of _shit_."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    The four men in the room dozed off peacefully through the night. Seungcheol breathing puffs of air through his nose as he cuddled against his pillow; Jihoon on his belly, cheek plopped on his pillow as he snored silently; Mingyu on his back, legs spread wide, hand scratching his tummy, face with a goofy smile as he snored; and, a wide-awake Soonyoung, staring at the ceiling, _Moscodic Taem Chick_ doll pressed tight on his chest.

 

    ' _I saw my best friends get it on... and I got turned on.'_


	4. [쿱지] Does It Hurt When I Do This?

    The walls were splashed with white, a sliding door situated on both ends of the eastern wall, three sets of side slider tilt windows littered the upper portion of the left wall, and the strong smell of disinfectant wafted through the air as students bustled around the room in an attempt to search for a partner they could practice on.

 

 _"Okay everyone," Professor Kim's voice boomed throughout the classroom, "I want all of you to pair up, each group shall only consist of two members,_ not _three, but_ two _, you hear me? Now, once you do this, find yourselves a bed you prefer, there are exactly fifteen beds within this room so I doubt that anyone will be left out. After finding yourselves one, I would want you to start on your treatment planning. Remember the hand-out I sent through my e-mail to one of your block mates? Was it you, Park?"_

_Putting a hand up, he nods, "yes, sir. I sent it to all of them last night."_

_"Very good, that means that all of you already know the condition of the patient I have given you a task with. From that, I would want you to not only write up a treatment plan with your partner, but I would want you two to start putting this plan into action. It doesn't matter to me who'll act as the patient, as long as I see that both of you understands the purpose of this exercise. I would want this to be your second writing portfolio, to be submitted four days from now and to be passed together with a video file. Record yourselves doing the treatment, the video does not have a minimum time limit but the max is ten minutes, every exceeding minute shall be deducted to your grade. The place where you'll record is up to you," with that, Professor Kim walks out and leaves the students on their own._

 

    Tons of flat blue beds were in the room, their width as long as that of a typical person's size, length eight feet long, rising one meter above ground. The pink-haired man takes a deep breath, hands glued on his sides as he stares up, "is this how a patient feels like? 'Cause it feels like shit," Jihoon grumbles out as he locks eyes with Seungcheol who already had a paper in hand, already scribbling down the possible treatments he can think off. 

 

    "Yeah, well. Get used to it. You _may_ be smart when it comes to planning but I swear to God, I'll _never_ act as the patient," he smirks before finally placing the paper beside the smaller man's head, "okay, come on, let's start practicing." 

 

    "With or without lines?" Jihoon asks. 

 

    "We'll just improvise today so we can catch the flow of our treatment plan, 'kay?" earning a grunt from Jihoon, Seungcheol starts inching closer to the bed. 

 

    Hands on his side, he looks down at the younger's body situated on the bed. Organizing his thoughts, he takes a deep breath and starts, "hello sir, I am Seungcheol and I am going to be your PT for today. Now, I've seen in your chart that you have a slight problem moving your left leg, as well as feeling sensations on it," he proclaims as his hands repeatedly clasp and unclasp each other, wanting to do big gestures but deciding not to so as to not lose his patient's focus, "now, I am here to help you to regain these back. We shall do it in a step-by-step process and it would be good if you cooperated. With that, sir, how would you want me to address you?" 

 

    "You can call me Jihoon." 

 

    "Okay, Jihoon. I would like to ask if it would be alright for me to touch you on your leg," Seungcheol inquires, standing still as he gestures his hand to Jihoon's leg. 

 

    "Yes, you may," Jihoon nods, urging Seungcheol to continue with the exercise. 

 

    "Now, Jihoon, first of all, we will test your range of motion," he takes a hold of Jihoon's foot, hand gripping his heel, "I shall now ask for your cooperation while I try to help you in the process. I shall move your foot in different directions and you shall tell me if it feels uncomfortable, painful, or if you don't feel anything at all. Is that okay?" Jihoon nods. 

 

    "Okay, now, I shall start," he moves Jihoon's foot slowly to the left, "okay?" Jihoon replies with a nod, letting Seungcheol continue. He then moves it slowly to the right, "okay?" he nods again as the motion repeats four more times. "So, Jihoon, from what we've seen, you did not feel any pain in your foot, right?" Seungcheol asks, taking these in mind. He's been told that writing down notes while diagnosing his patient didn't look professional so he just memorized all of this in his mind.

 

    "Yeah, _nada_ ," Jihoon yawns as he starts feeling sleep slowly racking up his body. _Binge-reading till midnight was obviously_ not _a good idea last night._

 

    Seungcheol, seeing this, still forces out a smile with gritted teeth, _'this boy better not sleep on me.'_ "Now, Jihoon, we will try to see if you can still feel sensations on this leg of yours," Seungcheol walks away from the bed leaving Jihoon confused as to what he'd do next. He rummages through his bag before feeling the small, black leather pouch he was so familiar with. Unzipping it, he walks back up to Jihoon and pulls out an object as long as a ballpen, its shape similar to that of a gavel, forming a 'T'. The horizontal top had a bulbous cushion on each end, obviously used for the patient. The bottom of the object held a needle, only seen once a part was unscrewed. 

 

    "Jihoon," Seungcheol looks at the small man in the eye, lips twitching as to not give away any hint of excitement, "this is called a buck neurological hammer and I shall use this," he holds up the hammer, "on your leg so as to know how much sensation you can still feel on your leg, okay?" 

 

    The smaller boy looks up at the object in hand, _'fuck, I have had dreams about that thing but no,_ no _, Jihoon be calm. Seungcheol's doing his best right now, stop thinking of yourself,'_ shaking his head slightly with his eyes closed he finally responds, "okay," slightly irritated at himself as he realizes that his voice wasn't of its normal tone, it came out a pitch higher, making him sound smaller and was that... _need_ he heard? 

 

    With the approval, Seungcheol places his hand on the back of Jihoon's knee, forcing his leg to fold itself up, forming an inverted 'v' perpendicular to the bed. His other hand then grips the hammer, "you shall now tell me if you feel any pain when I do certain actions on you, okay?" Seungcheol says, voice deeper and huskier than before making Jihoon shiver involuntarily, the times they were frisky with each other suddenly flashing in his head, _fucking wrong time to make my ding ding go up now. Down boy, down._ These thoughts in his mind, Jihoon bites his lower lip and moves his head to the side, feeling a moan slip out of his mouth—it would be weird if any of their block mates were to hear him moan, and for _what_ , Seungcheol _literally_ playing doctor with him for a homework? _God_ , no. 

 

    Seungcheol, seeing the latter's head turned to the left, lower lip in between his teeth, knew that he hit it, _jackpot_. He moves closer, hand not leaving Jihoon's leg; he pounds the tip of the hammer on Jihoon's knee, causing the smaller man's body to jerk from the sudden movement, _"ngh!"_ Jihoon mewls out through gritted teeth, right arm moving its way above his face as he covers the top of his face with his forearm, ashamed of the sound that left his mouth. Feeling Seungcheol's breath hitting his forearm, he hears that godforsaken question. 

 

    "Does it hurt when I do this?" Seungcheol whispers as he hits Jihoon's knee once again, making the younger do a quick jerk, letting him know that he hit that one sensitive nerve in his knee. He hits it one more time, " _Jihoonie_ , you didn't answer me," smirking, he hits it several times. 

 

    "Does," _hit_ , "it," _hit_ , "hurt," _hit_ , "here?" _hit_. 

 

    Jihoon had his eyes shut tight behind his forearm, fists clenched, lip in between his pearly white teeth as he tried to hold back the impending moans he badly wants to let out, but to no avail, he lets out a sultry sound from the back of his throat, " _mmngh_ ~" 

 

    Feeling the hand on his leg leave, he blinks away the bits of tears he had and moves his right arm from his face and sees Seungcheol with his arms crossed, a pout plastered on his face, "you didn't answer me, Jihoonie."

 

     _'Is this guy seriously_ pouting _right now?'_

 

    Realizing that the older won't stop his sulking, Jihoon coughs a bit-- _don't want his voice to sound crappy, right?_ \--he finally responds, "I f-felt the hammer but it didn't hurt, Cheollie." 

 

     _Fuck_. 

 

    It finally dawned on him that he called Seungcheol _'Cheollie'_. _God, he was stupid!_ Seungcheol, hearing this, though, felt elated, _'I see, so my advances weren't unwanted after all.'_ Regaining his thoughts, he lets his hands fall to the side and places his hand behind Jihoon's knee again, "now, since that is don-" 

 

    The booming sound of the classroom door closing was heard as Professor Kim walks in, observing the students, he realizes that only one pair—Choi and Lee was it—decided to do the treatment first instead of just sitting on the bed and writing their plans, "everybody, time's up. Class is over and you are now dismissed. And, Choi and Lee?" Seungcheol looks up while Jihoon looks to his right, "yes, prof," both say at the same time. 

 

    "Very good," Professor Kim starts to walk back out of the classroom when suddenly, Seungcheol decides to sprint towards him, "sir!" 

 

    "Yes, Choi?" 

 

    Seungcheol slightly coughs first, "would it be alright if Lee and I were to stay here to practice for a while? Our dorm mates are very noisy and we doubt that we'd be able to practice peacefully. We won't forget to lock the doors and turn the AC off before going out," he smiles as he waits for Professor Kim's response. 

 

    "Okay, I trust you for this, Choi. And good luck," he then continues walking away, along with more of the students who didn't want to have anything to do with this room anymore. 

 

     _Finally_. 

 

    "Cheol? What were you talking about with teach?" Jihoon asks with a pout on his lips. Seungcheol walks back to the boy and sees him sitting up already with his arms crossed unknowingly being cute, "I just asked for permission so we could practice here more by ourselves," he flashes a smile, his hands on Jihoon's shoulders as he lightly pushes him back down on the bed. 

 

    Blushing, Jihoon stammers, "but... we can just practice in our dorm... right?" his breath hitches as he feels Seungcheol's face inching closer, the man's voice deep and husky, "do you think we can practice there with how noisy the other two are?" Jihoon shakes his head lightly, blush turning a deeper shade of red from the sudden change of the elder.

 

    "Yay! Now that _that_ was over with, let's continue our practice, 'kay? " Seungcheol turns a toothy smile towards the latter as he takes hold of Jihoon's leg and the other holding his hammer. Coughing, he then resumes with his stern voice, "now, we'll test your threshold of pain, Jihoon" Seungcheol hisses out with a smirk Jihoon did not miss. 

 

    "You shall tell me again if it hurts or not, am I understood, Jihoon?" Seungcheol says as he unscrews the bottom of the hammer, revealing a tiny needle. 

 

    Jihoon, opening his mouth to reply a 'yes', instead lets out a yelp as he instantly feels the needle digging on his knee, "what was that, Jihoon?" the taller asks with a smirk, leaning in, he nibbles on Jihoon's earlobe and whispers, "I want to hear you _scream_ , baby boy." 

 

    Jihoon lets out a breathy moan, wanting to let that out minutes ago. _'This fucker, I_ knew _this wasn't for practice. If this is how he wants to play then I'll just play along._ ' He curls his lips in a cute smile with a hint of a smirk and looks to his side as he stares at him straight in the eye, "then make me... _Cheollie_." 

 

    Seungcheol's eyes dilate, nose flaring as he breathes harder and deeper, "oh I'll _make_ you scream," he kisses up from the back of Jihoon's ear, to his chin, to his cheek, "you're going to scream so loud, the people outside this room will ask what's up and they'll see you here, screaming and begging for me like the slut you are," he turns to kiss his eyelids as Jihoon's eyes flutter shut from the onslaught of words directed to him, "and they'll know that you're only a slut for _me_. And I'm not just gonna make you scream from pain, baby," he pecks his nose and hovers above Jihoon's lips, "I'm gonna fuck you _hard_ until you can't even make a fucking sound anymore." 

 

    Seungcheol attacks Jihoon's lips, tongues fighting, breaths mingling, "ha~ _mngh_ ," Jihoon moans in his mouth as he feels Seungcheol's tongue roam around, feeling the sweet taste he's craved for days.

 

    Jihoon feels the thick muscle between his legs twitch as Seungcheol nips on his bottom lip before lightly sucking on it, "f-fuck! Cheollie, _ngh_ ," he mumbles out, reaching his hand down his crotch as he palms on it slowly, feeling it harden under his touch, he was starting to squirm from his own touch when Seungcheol decides none of that and swats his hand away, whispering huskily over his lips, "you can't touch yourself, Jihoonie. Not when I haven't permitted you."

 

    Letting out a grunt, Jihoon looks at Seungcheol in the eye, "but Cheollie, I really want to touch myself. I'll be a good boy, _please_?" he pouts, knowing that Seungcheol will easily oblige after seeing him act cute.

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol pulls back and places his palm on Jihoon's crotch, cupping his penis by its full girth through the cloth, making Jihoon whimper by the feeling, "you're such a slut aren't you. You even acted cute for it. You, Lee Jihoon, _wow_! Coming from _you_ , I'm impressed," earning a few more mewls from the latter, Seungcheol unzips Jihoon's bottom uniform slowly, knowing that the feel of the zipper would easily be felt by the younger's cock, "just remove it already, Seungcheol! Even my grandma can remove it faster than y- _Ah!_ "

 

    Jihoon has his mouth wide open, eyes fluttering shut as he feels Seungcheol prick the side of his dick with the needle, "don't _tell_ me what to do, Jihoon. Remember, you're still my patient and I'm in charge of you," he whispers as his voice turns deeper, "so just lay back and let me do my work."

 

     _One._

_Two._

 

_Three._

 

    Jihoon counts it all in his head as he feels the pain and pleasure course through his body from every prick of the needle. His cock, his hips, his thighs, he felt it _all_ , up to the fifteenth prick. Every nip of the needle landing on his skin felt like the scorching heat of a candle wax dripping onto his body, but despite the pain it just felt _so_ _good_. He loved how every prick made him moan, loved how every pick made his body shiver in pleasurable need, loved how every prick seemed to connect to his cock as it grew every time the needle kissed his skin. He never knew it would feel _this_ good, he felt so alive and drained at the same time, pain and pleasure coursing through his body. "Ah, S-Seungcheol m-more _ngh~ more!_ F-Fuck mm-," Jihoon moans out with every poke Seungcheol does, feeling too much on his skin, his knees slowly squeezes tight against each other, moaning out as it encases his cock more, body becoming sensitive after the number Seungcheol did on him.

 

    "I thought you wanted more, Jihoon," Seungcheol chuckles as he places his other hand on top of Jihoon's knee, making the younger blush deeper—he never knew someone could blush such a deep shade of red—before turning to say, "but don't worry, I'll stop now. Don't want to suddenly make you bleed, right?" He places the hammer down gently on the floor, not wanting it to get scratched—that hammer cost him _bucks_. He continues his ministration and slowly separates Jihoon's legs, seeing that enough space has been offered to him, he jumps up on the bed and situates himself there. Knees pressed against the inside of Jihoon's thighs, he bends forward as he places his hands to cup the smaller's face, "you're so beautiful, Jihoon."

 

    "Shut up!" he tries to turn his head away but is unable to do so because of the man's grip on him.

 

    "But you _are_ , Ji. The prettiest and cutest person in the world," without waiting for Jihoon's rebut, he leans in and takes Jihoon's mouth against his in another lip lock, wanting to taste more of the smaller.

 

    Tongues sliding, lips smacking, teeth recklessly hitting against each other, saliva dripping down the younger's chin due to the heated make-out. A hand leaves Jihoon's face and trails a finger down, scraping its nail gently down the side of his neck earning a moan from him, he trails it further down, passing a quick scratch on Jihoon's clothed nipple making his body jerk, mouth leaving Seungcheol's as he releases a long and loud moan. Seungcheol latches his mouth onto Jihoon's neck, trailing kisses before lightly sucking on it, light sucks turning harder until it left tiny blotches on the man's fair skin, "Cheol... Cheol, _haah, Cheol~"_ Jihoon moans out like a mantra as he feels Seungcheol kissing his neck, other hand trailing down his stomach before reaching the hem of his shirt. He feels the hand go in his shirt and just the feel of bare skin against skin made him grunt a deep and long moan from the back of his throat. The hand trails further up before finally reaching its destination.

 

    "Fuck, _shit_ , oh _God_ Seungcheol, _yes_ ," Jihoon screams as he feels a finger flick up a nipple before finally wrapping around it. Two fingers pinching it repeatedly making his body tremble from raw need, he felt the dripping muscle between his legs get harder, making his legs close, involuntarily wrapping itself around Seungcheol's waist, pushing the man forward in the process, hands instantly wrapping around Seungcheol's neck as he pushes the man's face away from his neck, staring at him with hooded eyes. He whispers in a small voice, "d-don't just suck there... s-suck my nipples, too, Cheollie."

 

    Surprised by the words coming out of Jihoon's mouth, Seungcheol instantly follows the man, slightly pulling away to remove Jihoon's top uniform, leaving the man's chest open before latching his mouth on a pink and perky nipple, his hand playing with the other nipple, pinching, rubbing, and flicking, repeating the process again and again. His tongue swipes on the pert nub before sucking on it; soft sucks become stronger, rubbing his tongue on the tip as he sucks, knowing how the other's nipples were sensitive. He pulls away, a strand of saliva connecting Jihoon's nipple and his tongue before turning to the other. Seungcheol repeats the action done on the formerly assaulted nipple making Jihoon scream harder and sound needier by the minute. Looking up, he sees Jihoon with his mouth open, drool dripping down his chin, tongue peeking out a bit, eyes unfocused, hooded, and dazed, sweat slowly trickling down the side of his forehead and neck. He was a sight to be behold, alright. And that's when Seungcheol decided to himself that there will come a time where he will have to record his and Jihoon's intercourse one day. _One day._

 

    Deciding that he still hasn't had enough of the younger's chest, he pulls back and switches back to the other nipple before slightly nipping on it with his teeth, _"nyah!"_ Jihoon screams as he feels the other's teeth nipping on him, "n-no~ Seungcheol, stop, I m-might bleed," taking Jihoon's words into consideration, Seungcheol hums out making the latter moan louder, the vibration from the elder's moan making his body jerk in pleasure. Thinking that he's done torturing the younger's chest, he pulls back, but not before licking up a stripe on each nipple.

 

    He removes the arms around his neck and moves to sit on the heel of his feet, placing his hands on Jihoon's uniform down below; understanding what Seungcheol wants to do, an idea pops up into Jihoon's head. He slowly lifts both of his legs up the _air—God bless him for being flexible—_ hands reaching the band of his uniform before slowly sliding the pants down his ass and up through his legs thrown in the air, pulling the rest of his pants off he realizes that Seungcheol is staring at him wide-eyed as he removes his uniform off while folding himself in half in the process. Finally removing the piece of clothing, Jihoon throws it off somewhere to his side, lowering his legs down, resting it on Seungcheol's hips, hands landing on his own nipples, voice small and turning into a mewl, "What are you going to do to Jihoonie, Cheollie?" pinching both of his nipples as his lips curve in a smiley smirk. And that's when Seungcheol knew that he was fucked.

 

    " _God,_ Jihoon, you don't know what the _hell_ you do to me don't you?" Seungcheol leans his body close to Jihoon's and grinds his clothed, throbbing cock on the younger's crack, "you go around asking me that when you know what I'm going to do to you, don't you," he leans down, staring into Jihoon's eyes, hands on each side of Jihoon's head, supporting himself up the bed, not stopping his hips,  "I'm gonna fuck you so hard while you moan and scream because you love it don't you, you love the feel of my dick up your ass, feeling it rub up that spot in you that makes you wild, you love coming just from my cock pounding in you, my cum filling you up, love the feeling when it dribbles out of your filthy _ass_ ," he grinds his cock deeper into Jihoon's ass, making the other cry out with need, "you just _love_ that don't you?"

 

    Jihoon, knowing what he wants, removes his hands away from his chest and places it on Seungcheol's pants, "I-I, _ah!_ M-Move, _ngh~ off_ , o-off," he moans out, the feel of Seungcheol's clothed cock rubbing on that small sensitive spot between his balls and hole.

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol pecks on Jihoon's face without stopping his ministrations down below, "sure, baby."

 

    A few shaky attempts to remove his uniform and Seungcheol finally becomes as naked as Jihoon. Seungcheol slowly trails his lips near Jihoon's ear and whispers, "suck me."

 

    Jihoon shivers and moans before pushing his body up with the Seungcheol's help, he slowly places himself on the bed facing the older who had his legs thrown on both sides of the bed, his legs spread as he was sitting down, arms behind him as he supported himself on the bed to not make him fall back. Jihoon lays on all fours, seeing that it isn't comfortable, decides to make his elbows rest on the bed with only his ass raised up in the air as he slowly grips on Seungcheol's cock.

 

    Seungcheol's cock was massive, saying that it was big was an understatement. Jihoon's fingers barely meet when he wraps his hand around his dick because of its thickness, and not only was he gifted in width but also in length, it was six inches long and Jihoon's ass sympathized with it. The first time he had it in him made him hazy but he knew that give it just the right preparation and he'd be having yet another one of his best sex experiences in his life. 

 

    Jihoon lightly blows a cold breath on it making Seungcheol breathe out a shaky grunt. He peeks his tongue out and licks on the tip making the man grunt, continuing to lick a stripe from the base of his cock up to the tip, before proceeding to place the flat of his tongue on the tip and finally wrapping his lips around it, staring up at Seungcheol through his eyelashes. He swirls his tongue around the tip, tasting salty beads reach his tongue, he retracts, lips not leaving his cock and tilts his head to the side, lips moving up and down the side of Seungcheol's dick, his tongue licking it in the process before putting the tip back in and finally puts more of Seungcheol in his mouth and starts to bob his head, seeing the older become undone in front of him, his hands ghosting its way up Jihoon's hair and gripping on it, the feel of his roots being pulled on made him shiver, urging him to bob his head faster as he licked the cock in his mouth more, his hand moving along the part not reached by his mouth, jacking off the wet cock. 

 

    With a loud and wet pop, Jihoon removes his mouth from Seungcheol's dick and moves down to suck at one sac, the other being fondled by his hand that was once occupied with the elder's dick, he sucks at it and licks around it, repeating the process before sucking on it hard while moving his head away and releasing it with a loud pop as the sac slaps his skin. Jihoon turns to the other sac and repeats the action he did; after, he puts one sac in his mouth, before pushing the other sac in, both balls now in his mouth, Jihoon sucks hard and moans on it, knowing that the vibrations would make Seungcheol weak, and it did. Seungcheol moaned loud and almost felt himself become too overcome by pleasure. _Almost_.

 

    Jihoon continues sucking the balls before moving back and goes to suck on the latter's dick again, moaning on it, wanting to make Seungcheol _feel_ good. But Seungcheol wanted none of it anymore, feeling himself near the brink, he commands in a husky voice, "face the head of the bed, Jihoon."

 

    Hearing this, Jihoon lets go of the cock in his mouth and assumes the position he was told to do. He feels Seungcheol's dick fit snuggly in between his ass cheeks as he feels four fingers touching his face, "suck," Seungcheol commands as he pokes Jihoon's cheek.

 

    Jihoon opens his mouth and starts to suck vigorously on the four fingers, lapping up on them as if they were Seungcheol's thick cock, and just from that thought, he moans out, earning a chuckle from Seungcheol, "you really _are_ a slut for cock aren't you, Jihoonie?"

 

    Fingers in his mouth, he opens his mouth wider and tries to speak out, "y-your... cock."

 

    "Fuck, Jihoonie. You really have a dirty mouth," he grunts out as he removes his fingers from the younger's mouth, earning a needy moan from his, "Mmm~ _Yes._ "

 

    He uses his other hand to grasp Jihoon's ass cheek, using his thumb to move it to the side, revealing a small and tight pink hole, glistening because of how wet it has become from all the actions done to him. He trails his saliva-slicked fingers up and down his crack before circling his forefinger on his rim, "want me to put it in, Jihoonie?" he smirks as he looks down at Jihoon.

 

    "Ah~ _fuck_ yeah, Cheollie. Put it in, put it in, fuck me with your finger, Cheollie. Fuck me hard till I co- _ah!_ " Jihoon screams as he feels a sudden finger push up in his ass, the finger just there, knuckle deep in. A few seconds later and he feels it moving in a circular motion inside him, not having plans on moving it in and out yet, _"Ah~ aah~_ f-fuck me, Cheollie, _ngh~!"_ Another finger pushes in beside the other, both just lodged in, not pushing in and out just yet. Then he feels it, the two fingers start scissoring him, hearing the dirty squelching noise from his ass because of how wet it was from the fingers moving horizontally as it stretches him from the inside, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck, _ugh!_ Cheollie, _more!_ " He feels the fingers start wriggling inside him, nails scratching on the skin inside him making him clench his ass around the fingers, "fucking, _more_ , Seungcheol! Give it to m- _argh!_ "

 

    "You fucking wanted it, now you got it, bitch," Seungcheol smirks as he lodged his cock up Jihoon's unprepared ass, balls deep in.

 

    Mouth gaping, eyes brimming with tears, Jihoon takes deep breathes in through gritted teeth, "fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Jihoon repeats like a mantra in a small voice from the sudden penetration. Wanting to soothe the pain, Jihoon grounds his ass against Seungcheol and feels the dick in him slide deeper, slightly nudging the spot near his prostate. He mewls out, "m-move, Cheol. F- _mm_ , f-fuck my ass," looking behind him straight in Seungcheol's eyes as he licks his lips slowly.

 

    "Your wish is my command, baby boy," he smirks.

 

    The feel of the long and thick cock repeatedly pounding in him made Jihoon scream loud, his moans spurring Seungcheol on more, his hands gripping Jihoon's hips hard as he fucked him, _'well..._ that _will leave a mark.'_ Seungcheol fucks Jihoon faster and deeper, leaning his upper body forward, spreading to cover the expanse of Jihoon's back, he whispers hotly to his ear, " _ride_ me, baby boy."

 

     _"Mmm~,"_ Jihoon mewls out.

 

    The elder pulls out from Jihoon, both men sighing out from the loss of connection. As Seungcheol leans his back down the bed, Jihoon starts positioning himself as well and straddles Seungcheol. He places his hands on the elder's chest and rubs his cock on the other's, loving the friction. Realizing that he wanted to get fucked now, he reaches a hand behind him and grips Seungcheol's cock, " _mm_ , fuck baby you're so _big_ ," making Seungcheol grunt out as he feels Jihoon aligning himself atop his dick.

 

    Jihoon sits instantly on the cock and lets out a scream with his small voice, making it sound needier and sluttier than it normally was, he places his hands on Seungcheol's chest and starts fucking himself on his dick fast and hard, "fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ Seungcheol I feel your cock in me so _much_ , ah!" Jihoon screams with his eyes shut tight, head tilted back facing the ceiling, back arched. Wanting to have a better position, he leans back and takes hold of Seungcheol's thighs before doing figure-eights on his dick, _"mmm~_ fuck _, yes!"_

 

    The sight in front of him made his cock only grow harder—if it was even possible—as Jihoon had his head pushed back, hands behind him as he fucked himself on Seungcheol's dick fast and hard. The sight of Jihoon's ass taking in his dick was something he wanted to remember in his whole life, the way his cock disappeared in a frenzy because of Jihoon's eager riding, his cock bouncing up and down with every move he did on Seungcheol's cock.

 

    Feeling exhaustion come through him, Jihoon pants out as he licks his lips, hips moving slower. He lets himself fall forward, whole body falling on Seungcheol's chest as he still slowly moves his ass up and down, his head on Seungcheol's chest as he still moaned continuously, voice breathy and almost a whisper, " _fuck_ yeah, _fuck yeah_ , mmm _god_ , fuck _me_." Seungcheol, seeing the younger's faltering speed, kisses him lightly on the crown of his head before pushing him down to the bed, changing their positions, making Seungcheol the one on top.

 

    He takes hold of Jihoon's legs before holding it up making it reach near Jihoon's face, folding the boy in half, knowing just how flexible he was. He pokes his dick on his ass before easily slipping in because of how wet the other's hole already was. Seungcheol snaps his hips back and forth in a fast pace, making Jihoon scream loud, " _nya!_ F-Fuck! Fuck! _Fuck!_ Fuck _me,_ Seungcheol! _Yeah_ , just like _that mmm._ Fuck, keep fucking me till my ass goes loose from your thick cock. _Ah!_ Make me feel your cock _in_ me for _days_. Fuck me _harder_ , Cheollie. Mmm~ _ha,_ fuck me till I feel your cock in me even when I'm walking. Fuck! Ngh~ Make me _cum_ , Cheollie!" And there he hits one spot making Jihoon scream louder, _"fuck!_ Oh _god_ , baby! _There!_ Fuck Seungcheol, right _there!_ Yeah, yeah baby _mm~_ god _fuck!"_

 

    Grunting, Seungcheol takes Jihoon in his mouth, bumping their teeth in the process, their kiss turning heated so fast. Seungcheol removes one of his hands on Jihoon's legs, making it just hang on the side, as he grips on Jihoon's cock, pumping it hard and fast, he pulls his lips off, breath hitting Jihoon's face, their nose pressed together, "cum for me, Jihoonie. Cum with my thick cock in your _ass_ , baby."

 

    With one last flick, Jihoon comes with a scream, eyes shut tight, mouth hanging open as drool glistened down his chin, "Cheollie~!"

 

    Feeling Jihoon clenching tighter around him, Seungcheol snaps his hips in and comes deep inside Jihoon's ass, " _Fuck_ , Jihoon!"

 

    Breathing deep breaths, Seungcheol pulls out of Jihoon, thick spurts of come dripping out of his ass. When it came in his mind, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon by his hips near him, making his ass face up the air as he holds a butt cheek in his hand and moves it to the side, showing the glistening hole, "S-Seungcheol wha- _ngh!"_

 

    A tongue slithers in his ass, lapping up at the pool of semen in the other's ass. He sucks harder making Jihoon unable to make out any word, only a silent scream, mouth wide open, more drool dripping out of the side of his mouth. Coming hard from Seungcheol's cock and being assaulted right after made his senses faulty.

 

    Seungcheol wants to get more from the younger and puts in a finger making the other gasp, legs wanting to close but not able to do so because of Seungcheol. He licks around his finger, fucking the hole faster when he feels it, the puckered hole clenches tight around him as Jihoon comes again with a silent moan, mouth just gaping, before feeling Seungcheol slowly place his legs down and moves his own body up to him. He feels a peck place itself on his cheek and hears a tender, "I love you, Jihoon."

 

    Smiling, he hums, "I love you, too, Seungcheol."

 

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

 

    They walked out of the recently locked classroom side-by-side down the corridor, only a few students in sight, probably still lurking since their dorms were just a few blocks away--like theirs.

 

    "Still can't believe you ate my ass, Seungcheol," Jihoon says nonchalantly out of the blue as they walk as if he were saying something as simple as asking the weather.

 

    Stopping in his tracks, he stares at Jihoon with his mouth wide open as he splutters, "w-what?"

 

    Taking a step out of the school, Jihoon looks back at Seungcheol and shrugs his shoulders, "well, I've always just dreamed of getting rimmed by someone but I never thought it would happen so _soon_. And in a classroom, too," before resuming to walk again, crossing the street, nearing their dorm that was only a block away.

 

    "I-I just... You're just _really, really_ sexy and cute, Ji and you make my dingy go up easily and I just really- _wait_ ," Seungcheol suddenly furrows his eyebrows mid-rant.

 

    The sudden stop made Jihoon look back. "What. Why, what happened?"

 

    Pointing a finger at Jihoon with an incredulous look, "you just said _'someone'_ , meaning it would've been okay for you to get into sexual relations with _anyone_!" Seungcheol gasps out.

 

    Laughing, Jihoon replies, "Don't get your panties up in a bunch Seungcheol. I'd rather have you in me."

 

    Breathing out a sigh he didn't know he held in, they walk further. Finally reaching the entrance to the building of their dorm, Seungcheol suddenly heard Jihoon speak.

 

    "Well... _Besides_ you, I wouldn't mind if Soonyoung or Minggu joined us," he smirks before walking in, leaving Seungcheol confused and intrigued at the same time.

 

    ' _What the_ actual _fuck.'_


	5. [호우] Muscles Muscles Um... Oh, Titans!

     _Three weeks, two days, six hours, and five minutes._

 

    That was the exact span of time Soonyoung had to scratch his head in frustration. It wasn't new for him to witness two men engaging in sexual intercourse, but it was certainly a first for him to see his two best friends dry humping each other, both of them knowing the fact that he, as well as Mingyu, were in the same room.

 

    He just knew that he had to do some kind of action for the two older men, but he just decides against it. Soonyoung didn't want to hinder their friendship, just the thought of their relationship becoming awkward scared him, and all for what, him practically peeking on them going at it? _Hell_ no! Plus, he and Mingyu were two years younger, it was actually a miracle that the four of them got to become close with one another, and it was all because of them being in one dorm. Life was good to them.

 

    Soonyoung, lying on his bed as he stares up at the ceiling only meters away from him, sighs out before ruffling his hair with a frustrated groan.

 

    "Hey dude, what's wrong with you?" Mingyu asks from below him as he munches happily on his Pringles, standing up from his bunk, his head pops up beside Soonyoung. ' _Damn him and his tall height!'_

 

    "Oh yeah... uh... it's nothing. Just thinking about school, that's all," Soonyoung sighs out as he flashes a grin at the tall man.

 

    Sucking on his salt-smeared fingers, Mingyu hums, "'Kay, if you say so, Hosh."

 

    ' _I should seriously just forget about it... Right?'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    Backpack slung over him, Soonyoung takes big strides as he walks into the classroom. It was a good thing that they only had lectures today, he was too lazy to move people right now, he'd rather just sit on his seat and sleep 'cause at least lecturers didn't care when he sleeps blatantly.

 

    "'Sup, Hosh!" Seokmin slaps Soonyoung on his back as he places his backpack on the floor. He didn't like lectures that much but he sure did like the fact that he has Seokmin in the same class as him, it made hours tick by faster.

 

    Sitting down, Soonyoung pulls his desk closer to Seokmin's, making their seats only inches away.

 

    "Hey, Seokmin," he smiles lazily at the man, before wincing in pain as he feels a sharp slap on his head.

 

    "What did I tell you to call me, Soonyoung?" Seokmin exclaims as he furrows his eyebrows together, mouth agape as he stared incredulously at his friend.

 

    Soothingly rubbing his head, Soonyoung shyly answers, "Um... uh... Horsie?"

 

    "You fuckin-!" Seokmin moves himself to tackle the insulting man before feeling a hand wrap around his wrist, stopping him from hitting the latter.

 

    "It's bad to hit others, _DK_ ," Mingyu chuckles as he plops down the seat behind him. Instantly propping up his chin on his palm as he just stares at the two men in front of him who resumed to their playful argument.

 

    "Anyways, I don't want to waste my time persuading you to call me by my majestic nickname," this certainly earned a confused look from Soonyoung which Seokmin chose to ignore, "now, let's talk about something more interesting. I recently spied with my two little eyes that your two seniors slash roommates slash besties _whatever_ , is becoming closer. Am I right or am I right?" Seokmin proudly says as he leans on his chair with his arms crossed on his chest.

 

    Eyes wide, Soonyoung splutters, "I-I uhh... it's not... they probably... I mean they-"

 

    "Yeah they're dating," Mingyu butts in with a smirk as he stares at the back of Seokmin's head which instantly changed when he turned to look back at Mingyu as he raised his arms up while shouting, "I knew it!"

 

    Soonyoung, not believing what just happened, turns a confused look towards Mingyu, only earning a shrug from him. Soonyoung was just about to open his mouth and talk to him when their professor suddenly came in, making the recently noisy classroom become a silent one.

 

    Soonyoung picks up his bag from the ground and rummages in it, he grabs his book, pen, and a random paper. He opens the book on a random page--want the prof to think he's interested in the lesson right?--before placing the piece of paper on top of it as he hurriedly scribbles on it. He hastily folds it up before passing it to Mingyu's seat.

 

    Mingyu, chin on his hand, was just starting to feel sleep come to him when he suddenly sees a piece of paper placed on the edge of his desk. He looks up and sees Soonyoung staring intently at his direction, knowing that it was from him, he chuckles as he unfolds the paper.

 

    _h_ _owd you know that seungcheol hyung & jihun hyung r 2gether? since when? how?_

 

    Raising his eyebrows with a click of his tongue, he spreads out his once occupied palm to Soonyoung, urging him to give him a pen. With a pen now in hand, he lazily writes before crumpling the paper and just throwing it on the back of Soonyoung's head.

 

    Whispering with furrowed brows, Soonyoung turns to Mingyu, "that hurt, you oaf!" He opens the crumpled paper and reads the scribbles.

 

     _Hahaha u really wanna know dont u? Whtvr. I knew coz I asked S hyung (Imma not use their name, someone might read this yknow) last week after he took a bath, I realized that the 2 of them seem closer. Oh & I saw J sucking S in the fire exit in our dorm last Tuesday._

 

    Soonyoung read the content of the reply five more times before staring at Mingyu with wide eyes—well, as wide as he _can_ —and mouth hanging open in shock. "Seriously?" he mouths to the other.

 

    Letting out a quiet laugh, Mingyu raises his fist near his right cheek as he pokes his tongue on the inside of his left cheek as he nods his head, he was having fun surprising the latter. Soonyoung, however, wanted none of it. He was lightly blushing from the crude action Mingyu just did. He just shakes his head and shuts his eyes tight as he tries to clear his mind from the different discoveries. He sits properly, facing his body in front and breathes deep breaths as he tries to immerse himself in their lesson. The different muscle functions, he tried to imagine how muscles moved, how arm muscles flexed every time it moved, how leg muscles contract, how muscles tightened when Seungcheol pinch- wait hold up, _what?_ No! _Bad_ Soonyoung! _Bad!_

 

    He blushes furiously as he casts his gaze downward, not believing his eyes as he sees a tent on his pants, he can't believe he got a hard on in class and for what, Seungcheol playing with Jihoon's nipples? I mean, it isn't even _that_ hot... okay, who was he _kidding_ , he just felt his hard on grow more as Jihoon's flushed face suddenly flashed before his eyes, _fuck._ No _, God, this is bad. Think about something else, anything. Muscles muscles um... oh, titans! Think about that titan that looks like a monkey and... and... Santa claus titan and... and... dead Erwin!_

 

    He lets out a relieved sigh as he feels his sword go limp in his boxers as he thought to himself, _"this day can't get any weirder."_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    Something weird was happening and Soonyoung was anxious of whether he wanted to know what it was or not. He was just about to reach in the pocket in his bag when he suddenly felt the door knob to their dorm click open. He was always sure that it was a policy of theirs to always lock the room. _Always_. Even stupid Mingyu doesn't forget to lock it up so why the _hell_ was it open now?

 

    Letting out a sigh, he turns the knob and opens the door, throwing his bag to the side, "I'm bac-" he was cut short as he stares wide eyed at the scene playing in front of him.

 

    Jihoon was lying down with his face pressed on the mattress, on his tummy with only his ass up in the air, splayed open as variety of objects were seen jammed in, he saw toys in it–two anal beads' ends were hanging out as it wouldn't fit anymore, an egg shaped button taped on the inside of his thigh connected by a string that led to his ass, showing that something was in it as well. But what shocked him the most wasn't his hyung panting on the mattress, it was the fact that Seungcheol was just sitting on the chair in front of their study desk situated near the door, at the very corner, as he swiveled his chair in three-sixties.

 

    "Cheollie~ _Cheollie_ ~ Fucking _fuck_ me already!" Jihoon shouts as he ruts his hips desperately against the bed, wanting some friction to relieve him. His hands were gripping the sheets on both sides of his head, he knew he could easily just touch himself but the thrill of not jerking himself off turned him on more, it made him feel like a very good boy for Seungcheol.

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol stops twirling on his chair and looks at Jihoon, clicking his tongue, "you've got such a dirty mouth, Jihoonie. In front of your best friend, no less," he then looks at Soonyoung with drooping eyebrows as he sighs, "I'm sorry for Jihoon's behaviour, Soonyoung. He just really doesn't know how to behave."

 

    Hearing those words, Soonyoung snaps out of his trance and blinks several times before gaining the courage to speak up, "w-why is the door unlocked?" He speaks out, voice coming out harsher than he wanted it to be making it sound like he was angry.

 

    Letting out a tiny laugh, Seungcheol eyes him, "out of _all_ the things, Hosh. But fine, it was _one_ person's idea," smirking, he directs his gaze towards the panting man on the mattress removed from Jihoon's bunk and was placed on the floor, removing the little space separating their bunk from his and Mingyu's, "come on, Jihoon. Tell our friend Soonyoung why the door was unlocked."

 

    Soonyoung slowly averts his eyes from Seungcheol and turns to Jihoon, he sees him move his body up a little just so he can look behind him as he opens his mouth to lick it from its dryness and speaks shyly, "J-Jihoon was be-being _mmm_ n-naughty and he h-heee _ah!_ W-Wanted, _ngh~_ someone t-to, _fuck_ , see how dirty... he is," he finishes before biting his bottom lip on the side as he grinds himself faster onto the sheets.

 

    Not knowing what just happened, Soonyoung felt all the blood in his body rush up to his head—as well below—making him think if this was how short-circuits feel like. His best friend, the innocent man who was always quiet and always kept to himself with a composed and bored expression just babbled on about how naughty he was... In front of him. He didn't know if he should be thankful to God of what was happening or if he should shun him for doing this to him.

 

    He just stands still in his place, not wanting to do any action as he didn't know what to do, when a voice suddenly boomed throughout the room, "hey Hosh, if you wanna do something, I give you my permission," Seungcheol calmly says to him with a smirk on his lips and an eyebrow arched up making him look smug.

 

    He gapes as he fists the sides of his pants, "p-permission? Hyung, what are you _saying_?" He asks with a forced laugh, one wrong move and their relationship might go down the drain, he had to be sure that he wasn't misinterpreting Seungcheol's words.

 

    "What I'm saying is," he starts off as his crossed arms unfold, an arm making its way to rest itself on top of his crotch, "you can do anything to Jihoon, _right_ _now_."

 

    Hearing this made Soonyoung want to instantly go to Jihoon but he didn't want to seem too needy, they might laugh at him. He thought of different ideas as to how he should approach this scene when a sultry voice mewled out, "just _fuck_ me already, Soonyoung~," Jihoon moans out as he shakes his ass from side to side, making his stare get directed to the assortment of toys spreading him.

 

    Soonyoung takes a shaky breath and moves one step forward before looking at Seungcheol, "a-are you sure, hyung?"

 

    "I want to try this and so does Jihoon, so... yes. _Go_ , Soonyoung."

 

    That was all the permission Soonyoung needed to hear before he slowly plops himself down the mattress, he lets out shaky puffs of breath out and puts an arm just above the back of Jihoon's shin, "c-can I touch?"

 

    He hears a chuckle from behind him, "yes, Soonyoung, you can do anything you want. No need to ask me, your questions' making me lose my boner."

 

    He gulps hard and continues his ministration, this is the only time he could do this, why not make the best of it, _right?_

 

    His hand meets Jihoon's skin, he slides his hand from the back of the shin up to his knees to his thighs and blurts out, "you're so smooth." Not realizing what he suddenly said, he blushes out of shame before hearing a mumble from the small man, "I-I _ngh_ I shave, stupid. Now just m-make it fast, I want you to f-fuck me al-already."

 

    Soonyoung's hands move upwards to Jihoon's ass without him knowing, he looks at the man's face to see any discomfort but only sees him with his mouth open as he breathed out harsh and fast breaths, _'this is fine Soonyoung, this is fine, you have permission.'_ He places both of his palms on Jihoon's ass and feels how plump and round it was, he was awed at how a man could have such a round and plump ass. He starts kneading each cheek slowly, feeling just how tender they were, so much flesh he could take hold of, " _ahng~ ah~_ S-Soo- _mmm~_ m _-more_ ," he hears Jihoon mewl out as he pushes his ass into his hands.

 

    Hearing this made a direct reaction to his cock, he felt his penis grow hard beneath his pants, feeling it tighten from lack of space. He lets out a shaky breath and continues what he was doing, not taking Jihoon's plea into consideration. He grabs both cheeks together by the sides and pushes them, making each cheek press against each other, as well as making the toys in Jihoon's ass go in deeper, he hears a loud moan from the small man, knowing that he felt pleasure from what he did, he continued moving the butt cheeks as it subtly moved the different objects within him.

 

    Jihoon loved the feeling of being played in a certain area, he was a slut for nipple play but it sure as hell was his first time to experience such fascination towards his ass. The feel of Soonyoung's warm hands on him, _massaging_ it, _kneading_ it, _pressing_ it, it made him want _more_. 

 

    He grounds himself more onto his hands, feeling the man push his ass cheeks together, making the objects in him go deeper, "Ah! _Fuck!_ More more _ngh_ ~ more," he moans out with a smile on his lips, mouth open, eyes hooded and glassy from the foreplay he was experiencing. 

 

    Soonyoung knows exactly what he wants but he just wanted to tease him, _how often can you get Jihoon to be like this? Rarely, that's what._ From kneading the plump flesh together, he lightly cups the cheeks, only to grab it and spread it apart, Jihoon lets out a whiny moan, "I... I f-fuck! _Soonyoung~_ J-Jihoonie can feel his hole s-spread _ngh_ ~," Soonyoung hears this from the man and instantly let all thoughts fly out the window and just let instincts come over to him. He alternates from pushing the butt cheeks together to spreading them apart making Jihoon a needy and whiny mess, he was having fun seeing Jihoon writhe and moan but he knew that he could pleasure the man more. He watched porn once and saw the actor do it to the woman so he decides to do it as well, remembering how the woman loved it. He lets go of a cheek only to slap it harshly, "Ah! _Fuck!_ More _mmm_ more! _Fuck_ ," Jihoon arches his back from the bed, surprised of the sudden slap he felt on his ass.

 

    Soonyoung saw how Jihoon's cheek glistened with drool, his mouth open as he let out kittenish mewls, eyes wet from tears by the onslaught of pleasure given to him, he was a fucking mess and it was so _hot_. Seeing how Jihoon loved it, Soonyoung massaged the cheek only to spank it again, "Fuck! Fuck fuck _fuck_ , _yeah_ spank Jihoonie _mmm_. Jihoonie's been a _bad_ boy, yeah, he needs to be _punished_ ," the small man pants out, his voice turning smaller, surprising Soonyoung, ' _I never knew his voice could become that high pitched.'_

 

    He repeats the cycle, slapping the ass cheek only to massage it after and slapping it again. Jihoon counts each slap he took and stopped counting after the fifteenth spank, he had drool dripping down his chin, he only let out small moans from the back of his throat as he was too tired because of the succession of spanks he took, he wanted more more _more_ but he also loved the feeling of being spanked. He had his eyes closed as pleasure coursed throughout his whole body.

 

    "Fuck!" Jihoon screams out, eyes opening and widening all of a sudden.

 

    Soonyoung's spanking halted, obviously done with abusing the mound of flesh, and instead, turned his attention to the toys within the small man. He sees different things but what caught his attention was the two anal beads lodged in the man, its ends hanging out as Jihoon couldn't fit it in anymore. He takes one end of the anal bead in between his fingers and slowly pulls it out, " _Ha~ ha~_ mmm _more_ fuck," the smaller man pants out as he feels each round bead slip out of him slowly, every after each bead slipping out he feels himself clench around the remaining objects in him. Pulling out the last bead, Soonyoung can't help but ask, "Jihoon hyung, how do the beads feel?"

 

    "Each bead f-feels _so good_ a-and when you removed it f-from Jihoonie's hole, J-Jihoonie felt s-so hot, _ah~_ ," the small boy says in between his moans before turning his head to stare straight into Soonyoung's eyes, voice turning into a soft whisper, "b-but Jihoonie would want it m-more if Soo-Soonyoung's cock was in him."

 

    Feeling his pants tighten more, Soonyoung lets out a grunt as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans but not removing it fully, only wanting to let his cock have some space to breathe in. Jihoon sees this and moves around while whining, "just give me your cock, god _damnit_!"

 

    Hearing this Soonyoung instinctively spanked Jihoon's ass hard, "that's not a good thing to say, Jihoonie."

 

    Jihoon lets his gaze fall down the mattress in shame with a smirk lurking upon his lips, _'finally, he called me Jihoonie.'_

 

    Soonyoung continues his ministrations and reaches to take hold of the left anal bead in the boy and pulls it out slowly. After fully removing it, he stares at the man's hole, and turns to look at the two anal beads lying beside him, he can't believe that such big toys got to fit in such a tiny hole. Reveling how tight Jihoon was, he sees the tiny object lodged in between his ass cheeks, a string trailing from his hole down to the inside of his thigh, the end of the string a tiny egg-like object taped on his skin. It was his first time to see something like this, "w-what is this, Jihoonie?"

 

    Blinking away the tears from his eyes, he asks, "what do y-you mean?"

 

    "This thing here hyung, what is it, the one with the string taped to you?"

 

    Staring listlessly Jihoon finally catches up on what the man was saying and giggles, "Cheollie b-bought it, it's a t-tiny vibrator and the string h-helps so it won't get lost in m-my hole."

 

    Eyes widening from the sudden information, Soonyoung plucks the string, tape unlatching itself from the boy's thigh as he pulls at it, forcing out a moan from Jihoon as he claws at the bed sheets. He sees a tiny egg-shaped object come out from Jihoon's hole, it was the size of an eraser an it looked harmless, but after touching it, he knew. He felt the vibrations run through his fingertips as he held on to the toy, it was wet coming from Jihoon's hole and it just spurred Soonyoung on more, knowing just how wet the younger man was, how _needy_ he was.

 

    Tiny vibrator in hand, an idea pops up into him as he moves himself closer to Jihoon's body as he presses the vibrator against the younger's cock. "Ah! Fuck!" Jihoon screams out as he feels the vibrations against his cock, he wanted _more_ , "Fuck! _Fuck me_ , Soonyoung! Come on, fuck Jihoonie's slutty hole, I want you to fill me up with your cock, mmm _fuck_ yeah," the boy mewls out with his tiny voice before staring behind him, staring at Soonyoung behind his eyelashes, _"don't you want to fuck slutty Jihoonie's ass?"_

 

    Soonyoung lets out a growl as he fully removes his clothes and throws it to the side, he pumps his cock lazily. Jihoon stares behind him, seeing how the cock's tip glistened with precum, how Soonyoung pumped his hands up and down before resting his palm on the head, smearing it, _rubbing_ it as he spread his precum down onto the whole length. He wanted to lick it, taste it, he wanted that cock to fuck his _mouth_ , Soonyoung cock wasn't as wide nor long as Seungcheol's but _damn_ , he was gifted, Seungcheol just really has a freakishly big genitalia. Licking his lips, he shyly asks, "c-can I l-lick Soonyoung's fat cock?"

 

    Hearing this, Soonyoung chuckles, not stopping his pumps, " _fuck_ , you really want this don't you," earning frantic nods from Jihoon, "but I have something I want to do more." Soonyoung grabs Jihoon by his knees, pulling the smaller man against him. He lies Jihoon on his back as he pulls the smaller man's legs up in the air, Jihoon was excited because he knew what was going to happen but only lets out a long moan out of surprise.

 

    Soonyoung has his dick in between Jihoon's legs, just above the smaller man's crotch area. He pushed in and out as he fucked Jihoon's thighs clamped together by his hands, he saw how the end of his cock peaked out in between the creamy white thighs as he pushed forward, he saw how Jihoon's skin slowly started to cover itself with a thin coat of sweat as he felt the teasing pleasure of being fucked in between his thighs, " _fuck_ Jihoon, you really have sexy legs, don't you," Soonyoung chuckles in between his hushed moans as he moved faster and faster.

 

    "Ah! _Ngh_ fuck, _mmm_ ," Jihoon moans out as he feels the steady pace of Soonyoung fucking his thighs go faster. It was his first time to meet someone so into his legs to the point where he fucked himself into it, but he never knew it would feel this _good_. His cock snuggled in between his thighs, each move creating frictions against him as the man's cock was just above Jihoon's cock. Jihoon loved how the cock felt when it was pushing into him, rubbing against his dick in the process, and the feeling of it pulling out, the tip just resting against the back of his thighs. His legs were clamped together in the air, toes curling from the foreplay, he loved every second of it as he felt the familiar feeling within him, legs clamping together, muscles going taut, hole clenching around nothing as he came on his chest, "ah! _Haah~_ fuck! Soonyoung _mmm_ , _fuck_ ," he whispers in a small voice as he moves his legs down to Soonyoung's hips once he felt the man's grip loosen, pulling Soonyoung by the back of his neck into a heated kiss.

 

    Breaths mingling, spit dripping down his chin, Jihoon loved how Soonyoung tasted sweet compared to that of Seungcheol's dark and rich taste. He was forcefully pulled back; however, as Soonyoung places his lips against Jihoon's ear, making him tremble as to how sensitive he was there, "Soonyoung's going to fuck Jihoonie's hole now, okay?"

 

    " _Mmm~_ fuck _please_. Thank you thank you _thank y- nyah~!_ " Jihoon moans out in pleasure as his back arches, leaving the mattress as he feels Soonyoung enter his slick hole.

 

    It hasn't even been that long since he entered Jihoon's hole but he was already addicted to the feeling, it was so hot inside it felt suffocating and it was just so tight, it felt as if he was being trapped inside the man. He thrusts deeper, wanting to feel more of the man, " _fuck~_ Jihoonie feels so good!"

 

    Chuckling, Soonyoung snaps his hips in and out, earning moans from the smaller man, "oh really, Jihoonie likes this? Likes getting fucked by cock, huh. You just want me to fill you up don't you? Feel my cum drip out of your hole as you suck my dick, you'd _love_ that won't you, Jihoonie?"

 

    " _Ngh!_ Yes yes _yes!_ Jihoonie wants that, _please!_ " Jihoon screams out in his small voice as he rubs both of his nipples in the process, wanting some attention on it. His chin was slack as he felt drool slide down his chin, his eyes teary as he felt so much sensations within him.

 

    Watching Jihoon tremble before him, he sees the man rub and pinch his nipples. Knowing just what to do, he keeps the fast pace of his thrusts as he pushes himself down as he puts a nub in his mouth, licking at it and nipping it, twirling his tongue around it as Jihoon pleasured the other nipple by himself.

 

    "Fuck _fuck_ mm _fuck~_ yes yes, _please~_ ," Jihoon mewls out.

 

    Soonyoung unlatches himself from the smaller man's nipple, glistening with spit, before turning to latch himself on his neck, nibbling and licking the side, wanting to mark him.

 

    "Oh _god~_ you fuck well."

 

    "Mmm~ I fuck well?" Soonyoung chuckles out as he snaps his hips faster, feeling the smaller man's hole tighten around him, knowing that he was near.

 

    " _Fuck_ yes, you satisfied Jihoonie so _much~_ " Jihoon says as he moves himself along the younger's thrusts into him. Feeling another wave hit him, he screams out, "oh god, _ah!_ Jihoonie-Jihoonie's gonna cum~" He feels Soonyoung's hand wrap around his cock, pumping it in the same pace as his thrust.

 

     _"Ahh~!"_ With a breathy moan, Jihoon cums against both of their chests. His mouth open, letting out small gasps as Soonyoung continued pounding into him, making him tremble by how sensitive he was when he was in his high.

 

    "Mmm _fuck,_ Jihoonie, I'm gonna cum," Soonyoung says in between gritted teeth before he stares into Jihoon's eyes, the smaller man's face mischievous with a hint of a smirk, "then _cum_ for me Soonyoung. Come in me, fill up Jihoonie's ass with cum."

 

    With one last snap of his hips, Soonyoung comes deep inside Jihoon's hips. Panting hard, Soonyoung falls back and sits on the end of the mattress, hands behind him to steady himself, not knowing what to do, he lets out an awkward chuckle, "well _that_ was fun. Guess we c - _oh my god!"_

 

    Soonyoung suddenly felt pair of lips touch his once flaccid cock, sucking on the tip. The man stares up at him through his eyelashes, a deep blush on his face, his hands running up and down the part he couldn't reach with his mouth as he expertly worked wonders on his cock. He shuts his eyes in ecstasy before hearing a deep voice behind him.

 

    "Aww, guys. Don't you have plans on joining me in on the fun?" Seungcheol says with a playful pout on his lips, arms crossed on his chest. But that wasn't what surprised Soonyoung, it was the fact that he was already stark naked.

 

    Oh God, this is going to be a _long_ day.


	6. [철순훈] What Did I Do To Deserve This? Thank You, Lord

    Soonyoung always categorized himself as a person who thinks properly, one who knows of moral rights, one who can easily differentiate right from wrong. He was brought up in a devote Christian family who had a very strong faith in God, had a very strong sense of fear for the Lord. He was often even referred to as “The Holy One” when he was in middle school up until high school as he was never heard, nor seen, of doing anything bad. He was brought up with good manners, even if he saw his friends and schoolmates curse, not once did he ever tolerate and copy them. You can say that he kisses his parents with a clean mouth. All of this is a known fact by his friends, and just this fact makes a certain man chuckle by himself.

 

    Seungcheol watches as a string of curses fly out of Soonyoung's mouth, hands in a tight grasp on Jihoon's hair as the small man bobbed up and down the length of his erection. Seungcheol is assured that he and Jihoon had a stable relationship though it was still fresh, even in this situation, he still trusted his boyfriend. Trying out kinks has always been in their minds, and here they are now, not backing out from the adventure they were tied down to.

 

    “ _Fuck_ Jihoonie, you really know how to suck cock,” Soonyoung moans out as he slightly ruffles the small man's hair before grasping it tight, pulling as he urged him to fuck his mouth faster onto his dick. He feels a vibration run down his penis as Jihoon hums out a yes, making his grasp on the other's hair tighten, knowing that Jihoon was feeling more pain that the small man seemed to _love_.

 

    “You really look pretty like this, hyung,” Soonyoung lets his right hand slide down Jihoon's face, cupping his cheek and rubbing his thumb soothingly on the smooth, clammy skin, seeing Jihoon react to his touch by pulling his face close to his hand, rubbing his face softly against him like a cat, one eye shut tight as the other was barely open, mouth still moving wonders on his cock, “your mouth feels _so good,_ hyung. It makes me want to come. It's so hot and you know just how to fucking move your tongue, _don't_ you, you little _slut_. You're so good with your mouth you probably suck cocks for breakfast, wanting to taste cum in your mouth, feel it go down your throat, all hot and thick,” Soonyoung whispers in a deep voice, hand still rubbing the other's face, seeing a tear slip its way down the man's cheek. Soonyoung thought that he went too far but thinks otherwise when he sees Jihoon start rutting his hips onto the mattress, wanting to relieve the ache on his cock.

 

    Letting out a loud grunt, the sound of Jihoon's lips unlatching itself from Soonyoung's cock with a _pop_ resonates around the room, a line of spit going from his tongue to the other’s penis. Jihoon fully opens both of his eyes as he pants, “S-Soonyoung, m-more... _Please_.” The man’s voice, though small, was so sultry it instantly got a reaction from his cock. Jihoon’s withdrawn face was only a mere centimeter away from his dick, Soonyoung’s cock did a visible twitch, the glistening tip lightly tapping the man’s cheek, smearing a thin line of spit and cum on Jihoon’s cheek. Soonyoung was out of ideas and he didn’t know if fucking Jihoon’s mouth was satisfying but a confident voice speaks out out of the blue, thank the heavens for his saviour.

 

    “Baby~ care to give Cheollie some affection?” Seungcheol coos, a smirk plastered on his face. He walks around the mattress until he reaches the end, kneeling down, he inches closer and lets his hands palm Jihoon’s ass, feeling the man jutting his hips backwards to have more of Seungcheol's hand on his ass, “J-Jihoonie didn’t forget about you, Cheollie,” the man mewls out with a small smile on his lips as he looks behind him, staring straight into his eyes.

 

    “You better, baby. I don’t want you loving another person other than me,” Seungcheol pouts as he continues squeezing on Jihoon’s butt cheeks.

 

    “J-Jihoonie only l-loves Seungcheollie,” the small man mewls out before swiping his tongue on his bottom lip, “but I love Cheollie and Soonyoung’s cock so _much_ ,” Jihoon smiles coyly as he wraps his mouth around Soonyoung’s hard penis again. He lets out lewd sounds as he sucks the other, before letting out a strangled scream as he feels a harsh slap on his ass.

 

    “You’re such a slutty cock whore, Ji. I should train you next time,” the older continues spanking his ass, rubbing it soothingly before slapping it again and again and again. The pain was delicious for Jihoon, each slap made his body move forward, forcing Soonyoung’s cock deeper into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. God _bless_ him for not having any gag reflex, each move made Jihoon and Soonyoung harder, Soonyoung felt his cock grow harder as the cavern wrapped around him grew hotter and wetter with each thrust in; Jihoon felt the need to get fucked grow harder in him as every thrust in his mouth made his lips sting, each thrust in and out made his lips numb, the way Soonyoung reached the back of his throat made the dripping precum instantly go its way down Jihoon’s throat, the hot and thick precum instantly hitting his throat, not even reaching his tongue. It was just _so hot_ , “you’d want that wouldn’t you, Jihoonie. Me training you to be a good cock slut, _my_ cock slut,” not ceasing his spanks, he groans in his deep voice, “I’d fuck you all day so you’d only think of my cock, we’d do it everywhere, hell I might even fuck you on the prof’s desk next time,” Seungcheol chuckles as he strikes the strongest slap he could muster on Jihoon’s ass.

 

    Seeing and feeling the events unravelling before him, Soonyoung feels the familiar clenching on the pit of his stomach, feeling his orgasm come to him, he roughly pulls on Jihoon’s hair, earning a needy groan from him, as he pulls the older man’s lips away from him. Pointing his cock on the other’s face, he comes with a deep moan from the back of the throat as he stared at the man. The thick and fresh cum landing on Jihoon’s face, his tongue outstretched, wanting to at least catch a taste of the heady drink. With a groan, Soonyoung feels the last of his orgasm as he grips on his cock, rubbing the head slowly against Jihoon’s cheek, moving in circles before Jihoon moves himself and slowly moves his head to the side, directing Soonyoung’s dick back to his lips. He kisses it, a loud and wet smooch heard throughout the room before he laps on the head, swirling the tip of his tongue against the slit of the younger man’s cock. Tracing circles against him, not wanting to put the dick back in his mouth so soon, only wanting to tease the younger with feathery touches of his tongue.

 

    Jihoon was just about to move his head to the side to trace his tongue on the veins on the younger’s cock when he suddenly feels large hands grab his hips, pulling him back, forcing himself to sit straight on Seungcheol’s knees, back resting on the older’s chest, feeling his erection on the small of his back, Seungcheol’s mouth now latching on his neck, licking up patches before finally nipping on the expanse of skin before him, leaving red blotches on the white skin, _marking_ him, “Ah! _Ngh~_ fuck, Cheollie, w-what-”

 

    Soonyoung stares hazily at the scene before him, both Seungcheol was spooning Jihoon as he left hickeys on his neck, Seungcheol’s left hand trailing up the smaller man’s abdomen before finally reaching  a hard nipple, he pinches it before finally rubbing it, flicking on it and repeating the process again and again, making Jihoon a panting mess, “ _Fuck! Ah~ ngh_ , yeah yeah _yeah_ , _god_ , fuck _me_ ,” the other hand of the eldest was wrapped around Jihoon’s erection, lazily pumping it, stopping from time to time just to rub the dripping tip. They both looked good together and if Soonyoung was to admit it, he had to say that he looked like a third-wheel right now, but his saviour strikes again as he speaks out with a hint of playfulness on his tone, “Soonyoung, c’mere. Stand up and fuck Jihoon, this bitch would love it. _Won’t_ you, Jihoonie.”

    

    “Fuck! Ugh _yes_ god, Soonyoung come on, _faster_ , fuck my mouth _now_ ,” Jihoon pants out heavily as he slips a finger in his mouth, already wanting to have a cock in his mouth, he sucks on his finger, spit dripping on the side of his chin.

 

    Soonyoung gets the hint and shakily stands up, penis in his hand, he finally reaches Jihoon and Seungcheol’s spot. Jihoon was staring at him with glassy eyes, incoherent sounds slipping out of his mouth as he fucked himself with his fingers. Taking the small man’s spit-slicked fingers away from his mouth, Soonyoung nudges Jihoon’s lips with his cock, “I know you want cock, hyung. Come on, eat up.”

 

    Letting out a loud, needy groan, Jihoon eagerly wraps his mouth yet again around Soonyoung’s penis, earning a chuckle from Seungcheol behind him, “ _God,_ you’re _really_ slutty like this aren’t you, baby boy?”

 

    Seeing Jihoon try to nod frantically as he fucked his mouth on the younger’s cock as Soonyoung grit his teeth in pleasure, Seungcheol decides to mind his own matter at hand. He removes his hand on the small man’s dick and reaches farther back, forearm now just touching Jihoon’s cock, his fingers now pressing feathery touches against his slick hole. He licks on Jihoon’s earlobe before nipping on it, “you want me to fuck your slutty hole, baby boy?”

 

    Hearing the man’s words, he groans loud, making Soonyoung moan along with him from the vibrations on his cock. Jihoon grinds his ass against Seungcheol’s crotch, urging the man to fuck him already. Clicking his tongue, Seungcheol doesn’t wait any longer and instantly sticks three fingers in the wet hole, “ _mmm! Ngh~”_

 

    “You like that baby? _God_ , you don’t even need preparation anymore ‘cause your ass is still dripping with Soonyoung’s cum,” letting his three fingers roam around the other’s ass, he finally pulls out before slapping the wet fingers against Jihoon’s cheek, leaving a streak of wetness on the skin, “you’re so filthy, baby.”

 

    “ _Mm hmm~”_

 

    Seungcheol laughs at his lovers reactions as he raises Jihoon’s ass, other hand now gripping his own cock, he lines it up against the other’s clenching hole, he whispers, “I’m putting it in, baby.”

 

    He pushes Jihoon’s hips down onto his cock instantly making Jihoon pull the cock in his mouth away as he lets out a loud moan, “ _Fuck! Baby,_ oh god, fuck _hng_ babe babe babe _babe_ fuck _me_ ,” he groans loud as he raises his hips up and down fast, stopping to nestle his ass balls deep in the other’s cock as he rolls his hips in circles as he giggles, “you’re so _deep_ in me, Cheollie,” before resuming to rapidly bounce up and down the other’s cock.

 

    Jihoon throws his head back from the pleasure he was feeling before he feels a hand pull at his hair, forcing his face against a throbbing dick, “you forgot about me, Jihoonie.”

 

    Letting out a drunken giggle, Jihoon laps up on Soonyoung’s cock, fucking his face on the other’s cock as well as fucking himself up and down the massive dick in his ass as he let out kittenish moans from the back of his throat. He loved every second of it, he loved the cock in his mouth, he loved the cock in his ass, the way Seungcheol’s cock went in and out of his used hole still fresh with Soonyoung’s cum, the dirty squelching sound only spurring the three of them on, he loved how Seungcheol’s fingers didn’t stop playing with his nipples, loved how Seungcheol still littered kisses against his neck, knowing just how sensitive he was, loved how the tip of Seungcheol’s cock rubbed against that spot in him whenever he stopped riding and just grounds his ass against the other’s cock, feeling Seungcheol’s balls on his skin. He loved how the two men showered him with love by fucking him, he loved how he was in control, he was the one to move back and forth against Soonyoung’s cock, he was the one riding Seungcheol’s cock, stretching him deep and wide. _God has blessed him, indeed._

 

    The three continue in their drunken haze before Jihoon feels the familiar twitching in his mouth, knowing that Soonyoung was nearing his peak, he moves his mouth faster, taking in as much as possible, hands playing with what he can’t reach. He also feels Seungcheol snap his hips without a particular pace, his hot breath against his neck making him shiver, hand on his nipples leaving as it travels down his crotch, pumping the hard flesh making him buck into the hand. Each thrust in Seungcheol’s hand made the dick in his ass pull out a few inches, and back. He loved how his senses were assaulted, also feeling his hole clench and tighten, knowing the impending orgasm in him.

 

    He fucks himself faster, wanting to reach his peak. Soonyoung comes first, his hot cum hitting the back of his throat as he shook slightly while still snapping his hips in and out of his mouth in a slow and steady pace, wanting to cherish his orgasm. Next comes Seungcheol, snapping in one final thrust, he comes deep inside Jihoon, feeling his come drip down to his balls after several seconds. Last came Jihoon, feeling Seungcheol’s cum shoot directly against his prostate making him shake and spasm all over, with a snap of his hips, he pushes his ass deep back against Seungcheol’s cock, wanting as much of the man’s dick inside him, and he comes hard, thick and short spurts shooting out of his dick, painting white all over his and Soonyoung’s body.

 

    Only deep and sharp breaths were heard in the room before a thud was produced, Soonyoung falls on his knees, legs too shaky to fully make him stand up, a dreamy smile on his lips as he stared at Jihoon who was panting hard with drool and cum littering his face. Even with such dirty fluids all over him, the man was still a sight to behold.

 

    Seungcheol breathes deep breaths out as he shuts his eyes tight, before finally grunting, “Come on, baby. I only came once,” he slowly pushes Jihoon on his back, making the small man fall in front of him on all fours with a small moan slipping out of his lips from his sensitivity due to his high, Seungcheol kneels behind him, cock now tall and hard, snuggling his penis on the other’s ass crack, rubbing on it slowly but not fully against the other’s hole, “one more, baby.”

 

    Jihoon mewls out, “ _no_ , I... I can’t take it.”

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol rubs Jihoon's waist soothingly, voice turning into a gentle whisper, “you _can_ , baby, just one more. You’re so _good_ , I know you can.” Seungcheol smiles wide once he feels Jihoon’s hips slowly grind against his crotch, hearing a soft mewl from him, “f-fine, Cheollie.” Seungcheol then moans as he takes a hold of his cock, rubbing the tip against Jihoon’s dripping asshole.

 

    “ _Ngh~_ fuck, _baby_ , you feel so _big,_ ” Jihoon drawls out as he moves his hips in circles, not wanting Seungcheol to go in deeper just yet, he just wants to _feel_ the man’s cock stretch him. He stares straight ahead, seeing Soonyoung staring at the two of them, his hand pumping his cock slowly. A lazy smirk on his lips, Jihoon mewls, “Soonyoung, _ah~ mm_ , c’mere,” licking his bottom lips slowly he stares straight into the younger’s eyes as Soonyoung crawls his way near Jihoon.

 

    Soonyoung was now kneeling in front of Jihoon, his cock bobbing as his body moved slightly, hitting his tummy slightly with every movement. Jihoon stares at the muscle, entranced by every bob of the cock. He moves some of his weight on his left arm as he raises his right arm to grasp Soonyoung’s glistening cock, pumping it up and down while giggling quietly at himself, “you’re hard again, Soonyoung,” Soonyoung was just about to reply when he suddenly feels Jihoon’s tongue trace the prominent vein on the side of the his cock, the pink-haired man was breathing hard through his nose, feeling the musky scent of Soonyoung assault his senses and it just spurred him on _more_. He continues lapping up on the hard penis, moaning heavily as he does so, he finally reaches back up the head of the penis and wraps his lips around it, not wanting to put the whole length in his mouth just yet, he lolls his tongue around the head, constantly rubbing the slit, feeling beads of precum land on his tongue, the familiar salty taste and thick fluid going down his throat as he swallows it all.

 

    Jihoon continues his ministrations a few more times before pulling away and spitting out drool onto Soonyoung’s cock, running his hand from the head, rubbing it before spreading the liquid down to the whole length, he continues doing the process before finally shoving the cock back in his mouth, staring at the man panting before him through his eyelashes. Soonyoung felt like his mind was short-circuiting, the sight of Jihoon spitting on his cock was a turn on for him. Coming from the innocent-looking man, it was just so _dirty_.

 

    Seungcheol has a heated gaze directed on Jihoon's ass, having the front row seat of seeing the way the younger man's hole obscenely stretched around his thick cock, seeing the way the man's rim was a starting to become dark shade of red as he moved in and out frantically, the way Jihoon clamped around him overtime as he pulls in as if he wanted to force the man _in_ him. Hearing the lewd sounds coming from Jihoon's mouth pleasuring Soonyoung's cock, Seungcheol just felt his dick grow harder, seeing his lover do obscene things with other people should be _wrong_ but it just looked so _hot_ , the thrill of what he was seeing spurred him on, feeling the loud thrumming in his veins, adrenaline flooding his senses. Seeing Jihoon become a slut for others _can_ make him jealous but he knows better, his lover loves him and only him, and that's what made him feel like a happy bubble was creeping up his chest. Seeing his lover passionately fuck himself on another man with only _him_ in his mind made his dominant traits _alive_.

 

    He snaps his hips faster, drilling in to the lithe frame of the small man faster and deeper, pushing Jihoon's body with every thrust, every snap forward making the small man take more of Soonyoung's cock in him, so deep in his mouth that he felt like the tip was already on the verge of slipping into his throat. Their fucking was hot, primitive, even, the way their hips moved, snapping to connect with each other, their senses tingling as they wanted to come all over again.

 

    Seungcheol had an idea in his mind, lazily smirking, he rubs his hands along Jihoon's ass, spreading it open, he watches his cock drilling faster and faster into the tight hole. He traces a finger at the rim of the man's hole, just above his cock, feeling the small man clenching tighter around him as he does so, a strangled moan heard throughout the room, "shh, you can do this, baby," Seungcheol soothingly calms the man as he continues touching the rim, feeling his finger get sticky and wet from the cum pooled around Jihoon's ass, seeing that his finger was somehow lubricated, he aligns his index finger beside his cock, slowing down the pace of his thrusts as he pushes in the finger, forcing out a scream from Jihoon, " _mmm, ngh!"_

 

    Seungcheol ceases all movement of his hips as he slowly fucks his finger in the small man, "you're doing so well, baby. Does it feel good? My cock and finger fucking your tight asshole? You like that, baby boy?" he increases the pace of his finger, feeling Jihoon writhe around him in pleasure, he resumes the fast thrusting of his cock.

 

    Jihoon felt like he was on overdrive, the cock in his mouth made him harder, the taste of cum dripping onto his lips, the cock and finger drilling into his ass fast, _'fuck, what did I do to deserve this? Thank you, Lord_.' Just as he was thinking that this couldn't get any better, Seungcheol lifts his finger slightly upwards, still lodged in Jihoon's ass, stretching the man's hole more. Jihoon was beyond surprised from the action, clenching his hole tighter as he lets out a loud mewl; Seungcheol's finger stays in its place, stretching Jihoon's hole as he fucked harder into the man, feeling the younger's hole get wetter and slicker, lewd squelching sounds heard in the room and he feels it, Jihoon's hole clamping tighter around him, forcing his finger down as he comes in long thick spurts, mouth now leaving Soonyoung's cock as his face fell on the mattress, arms on his side from too much pleasure racking through his body.

 

    Seungcheol comes next, removing his finger from the younger's ass, he rams deeper into him before feeling the clenching in his stomach, he stills his movements and stays still in Jihoon as he comes hard in him. Ridding him from his orgasm, he slowly thrusts in and out of the man, feeling Jihoon do a visible shudder, before finally pulling out. He looks straight up and sees Soonyoung with his hand wrapped around his own cock as he pumps it fast, not wanting to make the youngest feel alone, he smirks, "Soonyoung, come here. _Fast._ "

 

    Soonyoung, hearing the elder's command, crawls his way, awkwardly, as his cock was still hard, bouncing in between his thighs, towards Seungcheol and he feels a big warm hand wrap around his throbbing dick making his eyes widen, "wha-" Seungcheol points the younger's cock onto Jihoon's still raised ass, he feels Seungcheol lean closer, his lips now a mere centimeter away from his ear as he whispers, _"come."_

 

    With one last flick of Seungcheol's hand, Soonyoung comes hard, as he groans out, onto Jihoon's ass. White semen now painting the man's pale cheeks, some seeping into his hole, and both Seungcheol and Soonyoung stares with their hazy minds, _'fuck, that is_ hot _.'_

 

A few minutes pass as the three just lay on the mattress, regaining their breaths as they process what just happened. A loud laugh echoes in the room, all eyes directed to him. Jihoon flips himself and lies on his back as he stares at the two men now looking at him, "that was fun. Want to do it again next time?"

 

    Soonyoung splutters as he blushes, looking back and forth from Jihoon to Seungcheol, "I... I- umm uhh..."

 

    Seeing the youngest become anxious of what he should say, Seungcheol laughs out as he slaps the man on the small of his back jokingly, "don't worry, we won't bite. And I _can_ say that I, too, had fun."

 

    "Umm... uh... okay," Soonyoung shyly looks down, finding his thumbs now interesting to look at, he musters up all the courage he can get and whispers, "J-Jihoon hyung, y-you were really cute." Soonyoung slowly raises his eyes to look at the small man and lets out an audible _'meep'_   as he sees Jihoon. The small man was now glaring at him with his lips formed in a snarl, "don't call me _cute_ , Hosh. I'm _manly_ , I _ooze_ manliness, I'm the _definition_ of manlin-"

 

    "We get it, Ji. You're manly," Seungcheol chuckles as he gathers the glaring man into his arms, hugging him from behind, "no need to scare Hosh."

 

    Folding his arms across his chest, Jihoon pouts, "fine."

 

    The three were finally dressed and clean straight out of the bath, Soonyoung on his bunk, Jihoon on his, as well as Seungcheol when the room's door opens up, a smiling giant coming in as he throws his bag to the side, walking straight to his bed and flopping on it, landing face first before properly lying on his back.

 

    Staring at the bottom of Soonyoung's bunk above him, he nonchalantly speaks, "our room smells like spunk, guys. Did you even clean _properly_? Do I have to clean this place, _again_? Way to be obvious."

 

    Three pairs of eyes grew wide as they stared to Mingyu's direction, only one thought lingering in their minds, _'how the fuck?'_


	7. [쿱지] I'm A Horse, Please Ride Me!

    It was quiet, only the soothing breaths of four men heard throughout the room. Soonyoung was sleeping with his arms wrapped around his stuffed toy with a contented smile on his face; Mingyu was sleeping with his whole body spread wide open, arms splayed beside his head as his legs were spread open, half of his shirt riding up his chest as he scratches his bare stomach from time to time; Seungcheol was sleeping calmly, body in a straight vertical line, not even moving an inch, as if he were about to be put into his coffin-- _God_ , I hope that doesn't happen soon; while, Jihoon was sleeping on his side, body facing the wall as he sleeps peacefully, face looking soft and happy at the same time, before his eyebrows suddenly crease as they meet in the center, lips now turning into a scowl.

 

     _"Oh ladies~ this is your story~,"_ the loud sound of music suddenly playing ruining the calm atmosphere within the room as Mingyu's phone blasts on, someone calling him so early in the morning.

 

     _"Ije wake up, wake up, wake up, w-wake up, wak-"_ the ringtone drones on when a raspy voice suddenly screams.

 

    "Shut the _fuck_ up!" Jihoon screams as he throws his pillow over his head, covering his ears to not hear the irritating music playing at such an ungodly hour.

 

    The song continues, reaching half of the first verse and no one in the room moves to even decline the call, realizing this, Jihoon stands up from his bed, grumbling as he walks towards Mingyu's side, "fucking _stupid_... goddamn _fucker_... early _morning_... stupid _ringtone_ ," he reaches the man's bed and reaches for the handphone conveniently placed near his head. He picks it up and looks at the caller ID, _' **Boo**_ **(ʘдʘ╬)** _'_.

 

    Jihoon squints his eyes before answering the call, he puts it on his ear as he speaks in his normal tone, with a sneer on his lips, "no one cares about what you want, Seungkwan. Go talk to that Hansol kid or whatever. It's still early, bye," Jihoon instantly ends the call before staring down at the sleeping man who owned the phone. Mingyu was sleeping contentedly, hell, his body _looked_ comfortable and weird at the same time, _why the heck was he even scratching his tummy?_ Scowl on Jihoon's face getting more prominent from irritation, he throws it on Mingyu's body, the device hitting the younger straight on his exposed stomach, forcing a groan from him.

 

    Mingyu flutters his eyelids open and sees the small man walking groggily back towards his bunk as he lies back in his bed. Mingyu feels a small smile creep up his face as he thinks of how Jihoon trotted back to his bed, _'Jihoonie hyung is so cute.'_

 

    Silence surrounds the room once again as all four men still lay in their sleep, when a voice suddenly speaks up, "don't think I'll let that pass, Mingyu."

 

    Whole being still half-asleep, Mingyu still got to hear the words loud and clear, _'well, fuck.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    "Hey, where's my socks?"

 

    "It's in my ass, Soonyoung," a hoarse voice speaks up as he puts his uniform on.

 

    Grunting, Soonyoung stomps his feet, "no, _really_ , hyung, where is it?"

 

    Seungcheol finally puts on all of his clothes as he stares at Soonyoung for a second or two before speaking in a tone similar to that of when you try to explain something to a kindergartener, "Soonyoung, now listen here, sweetie. I know life's been hard," he walks up closer to the man, reaching his hand up to caress him at the back of his head soothingly, "we may lose some important things in life but we shouldn't lose hope, okay? Never forget, we'll always be here for y-"

 

    "What in actual hell, hyung?" Soonyoung butts in as he swats the older man's hand away from his head as he stares at him with an incredulous look on his face, "I asked for my _socks_ , not for some impromptu speech about hope and living. We already have enough of those seminars in uni once in a while."

 

    Seungcheol crosses his arms over his chest, one hand tucking his chin as he nods his head slowly with his lips formed in a pout, "fair point there, sire, _fair point._ However!" He suddenly points his index finger up, "people today tend to ignore these lessons given to them for they are too preoccupied in other noncommittal things li-"

 

    "Oh for God's sake, Cheol, just tell him where his socks are!" Jihoon screams, sitting on the bed as he puts his white pants on, huffing at how it was a tight fit on him.

 

    Hearing the comment from his lover, Seungcheol turns his index finger and points it down, "you've been wearing it since a while ago." Seungcheol then goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving a dumbfounded Soonyoung standing in the middle of the room.

 

    A blink... another blink... a few more blinks and Soonyoung decides to look down and there he sees it, white ankle length socks wrapped cozily around his feet, "... well _fuck_ ," he grumbles before scurrying to collect all the things he needed to bring to class, hearing giggles in the room.

 

    "That was really stupid of Soonyoung," Mingyu says under his breath as he folds his sheets.

    

    "Yeah, and you're not so different than him. Now hurry up, I'm gonna be late," turning around, Mingyu sees the small man staring at him, thumbs hooked on the strap of his backpack perched behind him, "well? Are tall people really that slow? Make it fast!"

 

    Increasing his pace, he finally finishes tidying his bunk before staring at Jihoon as he scratches his nape with a shy smile on his lips, "Uh... Jihoonie hyung... you _do_ know we're not block mates, much less _batch_ mates, right?"

 

    Jihoon walks closer to him, face looking up at him, their bodies only a few inches away from each other, "I know that," the smaller man's hand moves its way up to reach Mingyu's shoulders before forcefully pushing down, making the tall man fall on one knee, "this is payback for a while ago," Jihoon walks around the frozen man as he reaches for Mingyu's bag beside his bed, putting it on his back beside his own and leans all his weight on the taller man's back, arms snaking its way around the other's neck, legs now dangling on both sides of the younger. Jihoon slightly wriggles his legs as he playfully slaps Mingyu on the side of his back, "come on, my noble steed. We shall go forth and conquer the southern lands called my classroom," Jihoon leans more, lips now resting just above the back of Mingyu's ear as he whispers, "that's me saying that we should go now so none of us will be late. _Got it_ , tall guy?"

 

    Letting everything sink in to him, Mingyu lets out a soulless grunt as he rapidly blinks his head while slightly shaking his head, "Um... uh, okay, hyung," Mingyu finally reaches behind him as he grabs the space between Jihoon's thighs and the back of his knee, standing up, he pushes the small man's body up to properly place him against his back, earning a quiet grunt from the man as he bounces up and back down, now comfortably placed on Mingyu's back.

 

    "Hey, Mingyu, we should go now, we might b- _oh_... Umm, what is _this_ , guys?" Soonyoung stares as he gets curious of the sight before him. Mingyu honestly did not know what to reply, good thing, though, that Jihoon speaks up, "Mingyu irritated me a while ago so he has to do this for me."

 

    Finally understanding the situation, Soonyoung laughs a little before reaching for his bag up on his bunk. "Okay then. Mingyu, I'll go on ahead, 'kay?"

 

    Letting out a forced 'yes', Mingyu watches Soonyoung's back as he walks out their dorm. A few more minutes pass and he looks to the right and sees Seungcheol, all set and finally ready to go, with a soft smile on his lips, "come on, we don't want to be late, right?"

 

    Nodding, Mingyu walks out to the room after Seungcheol with Jihoon royally perched on his back as he hummed Son Dambi's song, speaking after finishing the chorus, "that was a pretty good song, Minggu. Maybe Seungkwan should call more in the morning, it's so _fun_ ," sarcasm dripping from his words as he moves his legs around, making his body look like he was really riding a galloping horse, _'God, this day can't get any worse.'_

 

    It got worse. After sending Jihoon off to his classroom, featuring the curious stares of people along with hushed murmurs of gossiping students thirsty for controversies in their boring college life, Mingyu bid goodbye to Seungcheol and Jihoon to which they replied back with a wave of their hand, he ran wide strides towards his building practically on the opposite side of the campus he was in at the moment. _Why the hell first years and fourth years were put far apart?_ He did _not_ want to know, he was done with their university's _shit_.

 

    After a sweaty and unpleasant six-minute run, Mingyu finally reaches his classroom and walks in, letting out a contented sigh as he sees that the professor still isn't present. Not even caring anymore, he drops his bag on the floor near his chair as he sits down, plopping his chin on his palm, arm perpendicular to his chair as he listlessly stares in front of him, at the back of Seokmin's head, when a voice on his left suddenly spoke to him. _Aww_ , just when Seokmin's hair was starting to get interesting!

 

    A bubbly man playfully winks at him, " _s_ _o_... A little _birdie_ told me that you piggybacked a fourth year to his classroom, huh?" He says more than he asks as he smiles at him.

 

    Looking back in front, he turns a little to the right and locks eyes with Soonyoung. Cocking an eyebrow, he mouths, "really?"

 

    Placing the side of his outstretched palm to the line of his nose, the man closed his eyes as he bows his head down a little while whispering, "sorry."

 

    Letting out another sigh, Mingyu turns to look back at the man on his left, "it's your fault, Seungkwan."

 

    Hearing Mingyu's reply, Seungkwan starts becoming dramatic, fingers pressed on the middle of his chest, mouth wide open as he gasps in faux surprise, "how could you _say_ that, Mingyu? You can't just blame your _friend!_ " He lets out a sigh before reaching his hand up, stroking the crown of Mingyu's head, "but it's okay, I am a kind friend. you don't have to hide anything from me, Mingyu. I can even know stuff about you without you telling me, that's how close we are," he lets out another audible sigh as he stares off into the distance, "you don't have to put up a front, Mingyu. Making older men piggyback on you is okay, not everyone is inclined to it but I'll still accept you," he stares back at Mingyu as he nods slowly, "you don't have to hide it from me. I'll even help you if you want! I can make a name tag for you with bold letters on it saying 'I'm a horse, please ride me!'," now smiling, he pats Mingyu's shoulder when a loud grunt comes from the man staring back at him with a dumbfounded look on his face, "what the actual _fuck_ , Seungkwan?"

 

    Putting his hands on his sides in line with his shoulders, Seungkwan just shrugs before laughing, "stop being uptight, man. I was just trying to ease you up, but really though, why'd you piggyback a fourth year?"

 

    "I told you, it's your fault. Remember the call you made in the morning? Yeah, well, hyung got pissed 'cause it woke him up, so he decided that me piggybacking him would be payback," Mingyu says as he musters up what he thinks is a stink-eye towards Seungkwan who was just staring at him, lips now pursed, before he hums out a grunt, "hmm... so _that's_ who cursed me. I must say, Jihoon has a tiny voice early in the morning, I actually almost laughed when he screamed at me, his anger didn't sound reassuring to me. But whatever, say sorry to Jihoon hyung for me, 'kay?" After laughing a few times, Seungkwan turns to his front again, chuckling by himself as he stares at the white board.

 

    Mingyu sighs in defeat as he, too, sat properly, looking in front of him, face instantly seeing Seokmin's smiling face, letting out a grunt, he asks, "what do you want _now_ , Seokmin?"

 

    With the permanent smile plastered on his face, Seokmin chuckles before saying, "so, I can't help but overhear your conversation with Seungkwan and I want to know what this is I hear about horsies," he smiles, urging Mingyu on to respond.

 

    A smile slowly creeps up Mingyu's face as he chuckles, "why, you want in about your family?"

 

    Eyes widening, Seokmin hits Mingyu on the side of his head, "You _shit!_ "

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Everyone was already seated on the floor, some students were properly filed in rows and columns while some didn't even care about formality as they lay on their stomachs, facing the front, some were even leaning against their peers as they chatted while waiting for their professor to come.

 

    The four sided room smelled of the usual disinfectant. All over the glossy, refinished hardwood flooring littered lightweight mats of various lengths for the students to practice over. The eastern wall of the room had two doors on both sides, for their entrance and exit; the northern and western wall was just a painted hue of brown, a few of the paint peeling off, showing just how old that room was; while, the southern wall on the back was a floor-to-ceiling mirror, the whole expanse of the wall on the back just a _really_ humongous mirror, nothing more, nothing less. In front of the room was a makeshift whiteboard with wheels on it for the professors to easily write on it if needed, which was a rarity as they preferred hands-on lectures for their students. In the middle of the room were three pairs of pole parallel bars, lined up one after another beside each other, the bars were lying horizontally midair as it was supported on both ends by a vertical pole, the horizontal pole reached just above the average person's hip, easy to hold on to while walking. It was merely a long pole of metal for patients to hold on to as they try to walk properly from the very start of the three-meter pole up until the end, but it was also a place where the physical therapists feel their pride bubble up within them, knowing that _they,_ a simple human, got to treat a person on the _verge_ of not moving their muscle into finally engaging them in action.

 

    A loud clap booms in the room, "okay everyone, I plan on rushing the lesson today because we have a meeting within an hour. However, you kids can practice here after the lesson if you wish to, okay?" their professor says as he walks to the side, reaching for a chair properly stacked along with the others. He drags it with him, halting as he places it in the middle of the room, "now, what we're going to do is simple. You guys have done this during your first year days so I know you aren't foreign to this. However, I realized that you _forgot_ about this _very_ important lesson," as he says this, a few hushed murmurs were heard, the students not knowing what lesson in particular it was, chuckling at the confused faces of the students, Professor Kim chuckles, "it's simple, really, it's proper posture."

 

    Finally hearing what their lesson is, more than half of the students let out a grunt, one particular person even lightly slapping his forehead in frustration, "God damn it," Jihoon mumbles as he places his face in his hands.

 

    Seeing Jihoon look disgruntled, Seungcheol places his hand on the smaller's back, rubbing his thumb soothingly, "hey, what's wrong, Ji?"

 

    "This lesson isn't fit for me today, Cheol."

 

    Blinking a few times, Seungcheol cocks his head to the side as he stares at the man, "why? It's just _posture_ , Ji. There's nothing wrong about it," he chuckles.

 

    Lifting his face off of his hands, he turns to stare at Seungcheol, eyes glaring at the man, the side of his lip pushed up showing just how irritated he was, "yeah well, it's not great if your ass got drilled by a loch ness monster, you bastard."

 

    Letting Jihoon's words process in his mind, Seungcheol finally lets out a laugh, "oh God, is _that_ the only reason? I actually thought you had a sudden scoliosis you didn't bother to tell me or something."

 

    Pouting harder, Jihoon slaps Seungcheol on his arm, "shut up! You're laughing just 'cause you don't know how it _feels_ , you bastard," he squints his eyes, pressing his index finger now on Seungcheol's chest, "if I had it my way, I'd fuck _your_ ass, Cheol. So shut up."

 

    Wiping the tears away from his eyes, Seungcheol's chuckling tones down, he puts one finger up, "okay, first of all, Jihoon, baby, you love feeling my loch ness monster up your ass," he puts another finger up, "second, I will _always_ be the top in this relationship _unless_ when you ride me 'cause _then_ , technically, you're on top," his hand now showing three of his fingers up, "and third of all, sweetie, is that the reason why you forced Mingyu to piggyback you?"

 

    Feeling heat pool in his cheeks, Jihoon tries to hide his blush by forming a scowl on his face, but fails badly at it as he only looked cuter, "this isn't _just_ the reason why I made Mingyu piggyback me, okay? I just really wanted to see that tall boy suffer," he huffs out as he crosses his arms over his chest.

 

    Seungcheol smirks slightly, his eyebrow rising up, " _oh,_ you know what _I_ think, Ji? I think it's 'cause you want to feel the air up there, y'know. Is the air up there different to the air you feel below when you stand up by yourself?"

 

    Mouth falling open, Jihoon's arms fall to his side before he trails his hand over Seungcheol's inner thigh, "you piece of _shit_ ," he pinches the uniform-covered skin, _hard_.

 

    Seungcheol was just about to pinch Jihoon back when a voice suddenly called their attention, "Lee Jihoon?"

 

    Abruptly looking straight in front of him, Jihoon lightly coughs before speaking, "yes, sir?"

 

    "Would it be okay if I were to use you as the representative for today?" their professor speaks out as he pats the top of the chair.

 

    Letting his face fall for a second, Jihoon thinks, _'fuck, out of_ all _people,'_ thumbs now twiddling against each other, _'should I do it?... fuck this pain, I'll get additional points in participation, anyway.'_ Finishing his internal battle with himself, Jihoon speaks up, "I'll do it, sir." Standing up, Jihoon walks slowly through the tangle of limbs his block mates already were as they made themselves comfortable on the floor. Finally reaching the front, he stares in front of him, eyes locked with Seungcheol as to not get questioned if he looked down.

 

    "Now, from what we can see in Jihoon's posture, it doesn't require much work, right? His head doesn't protrude, his chin isn't held up too high or too low, his shoulders are of the proper height and is properly stretched back. Now, what do you think is the problem?" Professor Kim asks as he stares at the number of eyes staring back at him, "it can be his lower body, sir," a voice speaks out. Finally smiling, he continues, "correct. From what _you_ guys see in front, there isn't much of a problem; however, if I were to show Jihoon on his _side_ , there will be _quite_ a difference," he holds on Jihoon's shoulder as he slowly pushes him to stand facing the door on his left, his side profile now presented to his block mates.

 

     Pointing at Jihoon's body in the process, he continues, "his upper body is of its proper posture but once we look at his lower extremities, we can see that it is not in its proper position. We shall start from the upper, going down. What he does _here_ ," he directs to point towards Jihoon's waist and hips, "will affect what he does _here_ ," he now points toward the whole expanse of the smaller's legs, "now, this is where action takes place," he turns to the side a little as he looks straight in Jihoon's eyes, "Jihoon, would it be okay if I were to touch you on your pelvis?" Seeing a nod from the man, he places his hand on Jihoon's hips, pressing a little harder against him, wanting to locate that certain bone on his pelvis, not realizing the sudden twitch of Jihoon's head from the ticklish feeling because of the prodding of his hands on him. Getting the feeling that he found, he asks, "can you move your foot slightly forward?" Jihoon does so and he knew that he finally located the bone once he felt it move slightly against his fingers, "now, I've found Jihoon's pubic bone, tailbone, as well as sit bones, what we'll do next is quite tricky as it is not easy to be executed by other people. Jihoon shall keep his feet planted on the ground whilst I move his hips back and forth for a few times for me to locate the center of his body. Explaining it in easier words, I have seen a dance on television once with the title _'Up and Down'_ by some girl group, do you know of it?" Hearing collective sounds of agreement, he continues, "that is basically the movement I shall do on Jihoon's pelvis. This is to ensure that an individual's pelvis alignment won't be pushing too far back or too forward while standing. In other words, so you won't stand with your ass pushing out," hearing a few chuckles, he speaks, "I'll do it now and Jihoon, you should cooperate, keep in mind that _only_ your hips should move. It may seem awkward but this will help you, okay?"

 

    Feeling warmth rush up his neck and ears, Jihoon turns to look at his side, eyes locking with Seungcheol who had an innocent smile on his face, he sighs out and replies, "it's okay, sir."

 

    A few seconds pass with Jihoon moving his hips slowly back and forth, feeling his professor's thumb press on the back of his hip as he pushes forward and feeling the fingers press on his front, the pressure on his hip bone, as he pushes back before feeling all movement cease as his professor speaks up, "now _this_ is Jihoon's center. You'll know where the center is once you feel it on your fingers. Remember the bone locating I did a while ago? This is where it gets useful, you'll feel that certain bone and know when your patient is at his proper alignment. Now, Jihoon, keep this position of your hips," he withdraws his hands on Jihoon's hips before pointing towards his legs, "can I touch you on your leg, Jihoon?"

 

    "You may, sir."

 

    He holds on the pants of his student, starting from the knee, down, he lightly bunches the cloth in his hand, making Jihoon's pants tighter around his legs, now properly showing the outline of his limb, "now what do you think is wrong with Jihoon's legs?"

 

    Another voice speaks up, "his legs are hyperextended, sir."

 

    Snapping his fingers, he nods his head, " _c_ _orrect_. Now, this problem is very common especially for ladies, and it seems like Jihoon here has this problem, too. From what we can see here, his knees are too pushed back, as well as his shins. Standing like this can protrude your buttocks back, which is often done by most. This is an easy fix, actually, all you need impatience and endurance and you'll be proper in no time. Now, Jihoon, I want you to bend your knees slightly forward to the point where you can feel the weight on your feel slightly lessen."

 

    Jihoon does so and he _does_ feel the change, he nods his head as he hears, "now, if you continue this posture, _that's_ when you can say that you've maintained a proper posture, okay?"

 

    A chorus of yeses was heard throughout the room as their teacher looks at his watch, "it's already time. Whoever wants to practice can stay, just don't stay too long. Class dismissed," he turns to Jihoon and nods curtly to show his gratitude before strutting out of the classroom.

 

    Everyone started standing up from the floor, wanting to practice not even crossing their mind, as Jihoon walked towards his boyfriend who was still sitting down, staring at him with a smile on his lips. He decides to sit down beside him like he did before class started, "so... You still don't want to leave?"

 

    Seungcheol looks at him as he chuckles, "well, prof _did_ say we can stay behind to practice. So why not?"

 

    Jihoon stares wide eyed at the man before frantically moving a little bit farther away from him as he covers his chest with his arms, stammering, "what do you mean _practice_? The last time we _practiced_ , you drilled my ass and poked me with that devil's stick, so, _no thanks_ , Choi."

 

    From his peripheral vision, Seungcheol sees only a few more students walking out of the classroom, everyone starting to leave, only Jihoon and Seungcheol within the room, on the floor, staring at each other. Seungcheol pushes himself up on his knees  as he slowly crawls towards the still scandalized Jihoon, grabbing one arm still covering his chest, Seungcheol pulls him slightly towards himself as he leans in and whispers, voice coming out as a whine, a pout on his lips, "but _Jihoonie_ , Cheollie really wants you right now," he leans closer, seeing how the smaller man can't muster up the will to shy away from him, Seungcheol decides to press his lips just above the other's ear, shoulder now touching the other's as he whispers, now in a deep and sultry voice, "nobody's here now, baby. And I really want to fuck you, one way or another," he goes for it and nips lightly on the shell of Jihoon's ear, forcing out a moan from the smaller man. He trails lower, lips now attaching itself to Jihoon's neck, "see, baby? You want it, too."

 

    His body was starting to heat up, eyes slowly shutting itself, deep pants coming out of his lips as he feels the plump lips against his skin, " _uhh_ , _God_ , Cheol, fuck," Jihoon hisses out through gritted teeth as he feels himself go, slowly starting to unravel himself into submission for the man. He tilts his head further to the right, urging Seungcheol to feel _more_ of him. He hears a chuckle from the man, feeling a smirk curve its way against his skin, Jihoon just huffs out from this as he grips on Seungcheol's shoulder, "Shut up, brat. I'm doing this so you can be happy not 'cause I w- _ah! Fuck,_ " Jihoon's eyes now wide open, back arched, making himself closer to the other's body.

 

    " _Baby_ , let's stop chit-chatting now," Seungcheol chuckles, placing a short peck on Jihoon's lips before cupping his cheeks in his arms, foreheads together, breaths hitting lightly against their faces, "making love isn't about _talking_ , babe," he smiles as he hears a mewl come out of his lover's lips, "it's about _action_."

 

    Not a second later and lips clash against lips, both men's shy pecks turned into raw and passionate kisses. Tongues sliding against each other, feeling, tasting, _searching_ one another. A hand slides up Seungcheol's head as Jihoon harshly grabs at his hair, pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. Breaths hitting their lips every time they pull out, only to sink back in, not getting enough of each other's taste. A tongue slides itself up to lightly touch the roof of his mouth, eliciting a moan from Jihoon. Seizing the chance, Seungcheol leans back a bit as he nips on the man's lower lip, feeling Jihoon's breath hitch as he does so. He stops his nipping only to trail his tongue against the abused skin, only to suck on it for a second, a deep grunt coming out of Jihoon's throat. Seungcheol feels the grip on his hair tighten, sees the way Jihoon's body arches, now touching his chest, as he lets go of the abused lip. He leans back in for one last wet kiss, mewls coming out of the small man. Feeling light headed, they pull back, a thin string of saliva connecting them, only to break, Jihoon's chin now spit slicked as Seungcheol stares at him while licking his lips, placing his hands on the floor on both sides of Jihoon. He pecks the man on the cheek, speaking against his skin, " _God,_ you're really handsome, Ji," he places another peck, now on the other cheek, before leaning back, his buttocks now sitting on his heels.

 

    Seungcheol just stares at the man, cheeks flushed, hazy eyes small and unfocused, chest rising up and down in a fast pace as he stabilizes his breath from the pleasure he got, tips of his hair slightly damp from sweat, his arms on his side. Seungcheol chuckles at the sight, _'Cute.'_ Heaving a breath out, Seungcheol slowly hoists himself to stand up before patting his clothes to rid off the dirt. He then looks down at the man who now had a confused look on his face, Seungcheol flashes a smile, "Come on, Ji. Let's go home."

 

    A few seconds pass with Jihoon just blinking before he finally speaks, "Uh... what?" Voice coming out harsher that he intended it to be.

 

    Shrugging his shoulders, Seungcheol shoves his hands inside his side pockets, feet tip-toeing back and forth, "well, you _did_ say that you didn't want to _practice_ with me... So we won't," ending his response as he presses his lips together, dimples showing, eyebrows slightly raised as his eyes innocently looked to the side.

 

    Not believing what he just heard, Jihoon looks down on his lap as he nips on his lips, not knowing what was happening in this situation. First thing he sees, Seungcheol was panting for him with his deep and manly macho machoness all _"Imma fuck the lights out of your tight little ass"_ , and next thing he knows, Seungcheol was standing in front of him looking innocent and pure all _"I love to eat lollipops because my mommy gave it to me but I still love kitties more"_. The man was weird and it unnerved him, _was he not enough anymore? Was he tired of him? Is he too boring? Is his body wash_ not _good?_ Many questions now boggled in Jihoon's mind as he lowly forgets of his surroundings, now in his own anxious bubble. Head still turned down, thumbs twiddling each other, eyebrows creased, teeth gnawing on his lower lip, foot slightly shaking from side to side due to his anxiousness as he thinks.

 

    "Babe, are you okay?" Seungcheol's voice reaches his ears, pulling him out of his reverie as he turns to look up, seeing the irritatingly innocent smile still plastered on his face. Building up his courage, he balls his firsts on his sides as he turns to look on the left, feeling a blush creep up to the tip of his ears, stammering, "D-Don't you want me anymore?"

 

     _'There you go.'_ Seungcheol feels a smirk twitch on his lips but refuses to do so, a soft smile still on him as he tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean, Ji?"

 

    Neck, ears, and cheeks now a light shade of pink, Jihoon clenches his fists more, feeling his nails digging into his palm. He retracts his body back as if wanting to make himself smaller, "j-just... you didn't want to have... have... to do it with me... and-and... you get what I mean!" He screams out before pushing his legs up to his chest, arms wrapping around his knees, face letting itself fall on it, too embarrassed at the words that came out of his mouth.

 

    Smile now dripping itself, a slow smirk creeps up Seungcheol's face as he clicks his tongue, "I was doing it for you, Ji. You told me you were sore so I thought you didn't want to," stepping two steps forward, Seungcheol was now standing directly in front of the smaller man, voice turning into a deep whisper loud enough for the other to hear, "but if you want to then you can just tell me, baby."

 

    Anxiousness long forgotten, Jihoon's eyes were now wide open as he stares at hs thighs, not knowing if he should look up or not. But he didn't have to look up to know that Seungcheol has his lazy smirk on his face right now, he just _knew_. He knew how the man wanted to hear him initiate something for once, he knew how this was something Jihoon would never do with others, he knew how Jihoon would hate this, and he knew how Jihoon, despite hating it, would still comply. 

 

    "P- _Please_... _Touch_ me, Cheollie."

 

    Soft clacking of shoes thumping against wood, feet slowly shuffling away from him. Skeptical, Jihoon finally looks up and sees Seungcheol situated in between one of the parallel bars, hand on top of one bar, the other raised in the air as he crooks one finger, urging the man to come closer to him. Letting in a nervous gulp, Jihoon slowly stands up, light footsteps going to the man's direction.

 

    Once reaching him, Jihoon instantly feels arms snake around loosely around his waist, his body perfectly fitting against each crook and curve of Seungcheol's body. Seungcheol's head tips down as he presses his lips on Jihoon's nose in an affectionate manner before grinding his hips slowly against Jihoon's as he whispers hotly against his ear, "can you feel it, Ji? Feel how hard I am for you?" Grinding of his hips not faltering as he sees the man before him shut his eyes in ecstasy.

 

    "Ch-Cheol, _mmm, fuck,_ " Jihoon mewls out, hips now moving along with Seungcheol's. He feels the hard clothed cock of the latter rubbing up and down against his equally erect cock and his stomach, every grind up making his uniform ride up, showing white skin. The feeling was unbearable, the way the cloth rubbed against their erection, making both men want _more_.

 

    Jihoon was starting to lose himself, eyes shut tight, mouth gaping as shaky breaths left his mouth in pants, his hands raised slightly as he gripped on Seungcheol's shoulders, body moving along in a steady rhythm. Seungcheol was grinding along, initiating the pace, lower lip in between his teeth as he grunts deep from his throat, hands sliding down from Jihoon's waist to the curve of his ass as he stares down at him, feeling himself get harder at the sight of the small man panting and shaking for him.

 

    " _Fuck_ , baby, mmm, _god_ , you move your hips well," Seungcheol grunts out, trailing his lips for Jihoon to move his head to the side as he places a kiss on the back of the smaller's ear, earning a giggle from the man, his voice now turning a pitch higher, "I _do_ , huh? It's 'cause Jihoonie learned from Cheollie well- _ah!_ Ngh _fuck_ , Cheol!" He gasps out as he feels the taller's hands on his ass knead on the plump flesh, lightly slapping it from time to time, making his cock throb harder, a spot on his boxers slightly damp from his precum.

 

    Wanting more from the situation, Seungcheol grabs an ass cheek hard—earning a breathy moan from the other—before unlatching his hands from him. Hands now reaching in front, fingers latching on Jihoon's jeans, easily flicking the button open, as well as sliding the zipper down in the process. "Fuck, fuck, _god,_ Cheol _faster_ ," Jihoon moans out, not caring about his actions anymore as he himself reaches down to strip Seungcheol off of his pants. Both men letting out a needy groan as both of their pants slide down their legs, boxers following suit right after. They kick their clothing to the side, leaving both men only in their white top uniforms, legs now exposed, bare erections grinding against each other, each grind leaving streaks of fluid from the tips of their cocks.

 

    Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist once again as he groans, "Jihoon, face the mirror." Jihoon complies and slowly turns around, Seungcheol's arms not leaving his waist as he now stared right back t itself through the mirror, the taller man's cock now snuggled between his ass cheeks, still grinding steadily against him. Having a heated stare towards the mirror, Jihoon feels his blush darken, seeing how _needy_ he was for the man, he was waist-down naked, cock hanging in the air, bouncing lightly, hitting his stomach from time to time as Seungcheol putts himself against him. He sees Seungcheol lean closer to his ear, eyes locked with his through the mirror, "just look at the mirror, Jihoonie."

 

    " _Fuck,_ Cheol," the smaller's breath hitches as he sees Seungcheol's hand slide its way up his torso, stopping to flick at a hard nipple. He scratches at it lightly with his nail, " _nyah- ngh_ fuck, _Cheol~,_ " a needy mewl slips out of Jihoon's lips, back arching from the fingers playing on his nipple, flicking at it and pinching from time to time, feeling the sensitive nub harden more because of the ministrations done by the man. Jihoon grinds his ass bucking back into Seungcheol's cock in between his cheeks, he places his arms behind him, placing it on the back of Seungcheol's neck, and he feels himself let out streaks of cum from the sight he sees on the mirror, he looked like a _needy whore, god_ he was _fucked_.

 

    Seungcheol licks his lips, letting his unoccupied hand reach in front of him as he stops his hips from moving, gripping his cock as he positions it on the space of Jihoon's thighs, poking at the skin as he calls the other's attention, "Baby," he licks a stripe on the side of Jihoon's neck, feeling a shudder course through the smaller's body, "let me fuck your thighs."

 

    " _Oh fuck, Cheol~ Yes, yes, mmm fuck yes_ ," Jihoon purrs out as he slightly spreads his legs, feeling Seungcheol push in, his cock just below his balls, he puts his legs back together, now squishing the throbbing cock between his thighs. He looks back up at the mirror, seeing Seungcheol's head peeking out in between his thighs, " _fuck~ Cheollie, god_ fuck _me_ ," he mewls out, voice sounding needier by the second. His other hand was still on the back of Seungcheol's neck, the other now playing with his own nipple.

 

    Seungcheol snaps his hips as he sees how Jihoon unraveled himself before him. He loved how Jihoon's legs encased his cock so tight, _not as tight as his hole, though_ , watching the contrast of his pink head peeping in between the man's legs, loving the way his cocks rubbed up against Jihoon's balls with every thrust in and out, "fuck, so _this_ is why, Soonyoung had so much fun fucking your thighs, Jihoonie," he chuckles out before grunting through gritted teeth as he fucked himself faster into the man's thighs, "your thighs are so pretty, baby."

 

    "Cheol, Cheol, _Cheol, fuck~ ah, hah mmm god,"_ Jihoon moans, chanting Seungcheol's name like a mantra as he feels his thighs get fucked. Every push in spurred him on, he felt so _sensitive_ , God, his _thighs_ felt sensitive, and it was just so _good_.

 

    Wanting more, Jihoon places both of his hands on Seungcheol's waist, moving his hips in circles, feeling the cock rub against his sac, "fuck," he mutters, back arching, hips not stopping, as he feels his head hit Seungcheol's shoulder, he opens his eyes and locks eyes with the man. He smirks and flashes a seductive smile to the man, letting out a flirty giggle as he now snapped his hips back and forth on his own, " _mmm_ , you like that, baby? Feeling Jihoonie fuck himself on Cheollie's hard cock?" He fucks himself harder on the man's cock, his thighs now starting to burn, too tired from the clamping of his thighs together, he grunts out as he grips his hands on the poles on each side, letting his upper body fall slightly forward, now feeling Seungcheol dominating him as the man started fucking his thighs once again. Repetitive 'fuck's slipping out of his mouth, too tired to do anything as he just surrendered his body for the man to pleasure, drool now dripping on the side of his chin, eyes hooded and tear-streaked, as he watched himself on the mirror.

 

    Jihoon feels the familiar sensation on the pit of his sensation, his ass hole desperately clenching around him, sensing that he was near, he moans breathy and choked moans as he grips harder on the pole, "Cheollie, _fuck_ , Cheol, J-Jihoonie, I'm gonna cum, Jihoonie's gonna _cum_."

 

    Hearing Jihoon, Seungcheol lets out a gruff groan, snapping his hips faster, feeling Jihoon move along with him, "Fuck baby, I am too," he grips hard on Jihoon's hips as he fucks the man's thighs faster, feeling his impending orgasm rack through his body. He instantly snaps his hips away from Jihoon's thighs, hearing a whine from the man as he does so, before shoving it in between Jihoon's ass cheeks as he fucks it.

 

     _"Fuck! Fuck, Cheollie, god! Ngh~"_ a high pitched mewl comes out of Jihoon's lips as he comes hard, cum dripping on the floor, his body shaking, tips of his fingers numb, body still hot from sensations as he feels Seungcheol still fucking himself between his ass cheeks.

 

    Feeling himself reach his peak, Seungcheol lets out a deep moan as he pulls out of the man's cheeks, pointing his cock to the white, plump flesh of Jihoon's ass, " _God_ , Jihoon,  _fuck,"_ streaks of cum landing on the flawless skin, some dripping to the side while some seeped in the man's ass cheeks. Feeling himself breathe deep and hard, he slaps his now flaccid cock against Jihoon's ass, swiping the cum on his head as he smears more on the younger's skin. Looking at his work, he revels the sight and lets out a moan from the back of his throat, leaning down to kiss Jihoon on the small of his back, hearing Jihoon let out a soft sigh.

 

    Jihoon slowly stands up properly, turning around to face Seungcheol, lips smacking gently against each other as they shares a warm and romantic kiss. "I love you, Seungcheol," Jihoon breathes out, their nose bumped against each other as Seungcheol leaned down for him. The older just chuckles before holding Jihoon's chin as he tilts the man's face up as he kisses him on his forehead, "I love you, too, Jihoon."

 

    Slow and steady thumping of their heart beats drummed through their chest, feeling each other's soothing rhythm, only their heart and calm breathing heard throughout the room.

 

    "Okay, but we should really clean now, Cheol. I came on the floor."

 

    "Oh okay, sorry. Sure."


	8. [규훈] Why Didn't You Let Me Join In On The Fun Yet?

    Mingyu was a man who accepted himself at the age of thirteen. He remembers how his stomach felt all tingly whenever that Wonwoo kid in his class talked to him, how his fingertips tingled whenever he got to be in the same group as the man during projects, he remembers how his neck seemed to burn every time he and Wonwoo talked, he also remembers how his heart clenched every time he decided to confess his puppy love for the man only to not do so as he thinks to himself that Wonwoo might not be into that.

 

    It was at the age of fifteen when Mingyu felt an itch in his brain. He was peacefully watching videos of pikachu mascots dancing, when next thing he knew, he was already clicking open an adult site. He still remembers how his eyes widened when the scene played before him, there was a man who wanted his friend over, the two chats on when the other man suddenly hinted about how he broke up with his girlfriend and that they were _alone_ in the house. Mingyu still remembers the way the two men lapped at each other, remembers how intimate they looked, and most of all, he clearly remembers the way he gripped his throbbing length, breathing out shaky breaths as he came. Cleaning up as fast as he could before his mum barged in his room asking what he wanted for dinner.

 

    It was at the age of seventeen when Mingyu got into senior high school and had his first boyfriend. He remembers how they got together just to experiment on how this kind of relationship actually works. He remembers how his relationship with Minghao was all cuddles and movie nights back in his house while his mother occasionally disturbed them by asking what they wanted. It was all great but it just wasn't _enough_ for him. He wanted something _more_ but he just didn't know _what_. By the third semester, they finally cut it off knowing that they were just better off as friends. Minghao went on his merry way and even got to hook up with that Chinese transfer student in the other class; while, he just continued indulging himself in random videos on the internet.

 

    It was at the age of nineteen when Mingyu decided to move in to a dorm near the university he wanted to go to once he reaches college. He remembers the way his mum pampered him with so many questions, ranging from his toiletries to the passcode of his luggage, before finally planting a kiss on his cheek with a final shout as he walks to the taxi parked by the curb, "don't forget to text me when you get there! Be safe, love you!" With one look back, he smiles at his mum while nodding, "I will, ma! Love you, too!" Nineteen years of living in this world and it was Mingyu's first time to be in a shelter without his mum; saying that he didn't feel awkward was a lie, he was _scared_.

 

    He finally got everything set and went to his new home, he knocks on the door before putting the key in several seconds after to at least make the people inside aware of his presence. He walks in and takes in the view. It was a simple four-sided room, it was as big as the living room in his house, and dare he say, it was _big_. The only door in the room was in the middle where he was currently standing at, on his right was a long and wide black closet with two doors split right in the middle, on his left was a smooth study table with two levels, it seemed like a table for a computer minus the actual computer on it, only stacks of books and a few clothes thrown on the chair in front of it. A few spaces beside the study table was a door, judging at how it was the only door in the room besides from the entrance/exit, he easily knows that it was the bathroom, the only bathroom. _'Guess baths are gonna be hard here,'_ he thinks before pulling his case in as he closes the door shut behind him.

 

    He then turns to stare further beside the bathroom door on his left and sees a bunk bed a few meters away from the door. He sees a form lying on the bottom bunk on his stomach, as he lay horizontally, his feet planted on the wall, his head popping up on the side, arms hanging off the bed as his hands gripped on his phone, staring intently into it. He looks further up and is not rewarded on anything as he only sees a pair of feet.

 

    He then looks to the right, and sees another bunk bed similar to the one parallel before it. The bottom had white, pressed sheets, obviously unoccupied. He looks further up and sees a head hanging off on the side, small eyes staring at him with a smile on his lips, "hyung, hyung! It's the new guy!"

 

    Mingyu finally sees the faceless man on the upper bunk on his left as he slowly makes his way down, nudging the man on the bottom in the process. The three men now in the middle of the room before him as they stare into each other, waiting for someone to start the introduction. Mingyu just flashes his wide smile as he chuckles lightly, "well, uh... My name is Mingyu and I'm your new roommate, hope we get along well."

 

    "My name is Soonyoung. By what the landlord told us it seems like we're of the same age. I'm nineteen, too!" The man on the right, Soonyoung, says while smiling at him, to which he smiles to in return. The man was just too influential that it would seem wrong _not_ to smile at him.

 

    "My name is Jihoon and I know it may not seem like it but I'm older than you, you _giant_. I'm twenty-three and so is this guy," he nudges his head to point to the man on his left, "so yeah, I hope we become... I dunno, friends, I guess?"

 

    "That didn't sound kind, Ji," the man on the left chuckled, "I'm Seungcheol, by the way, and I'm practically the eldest around here but don't worry, I'm still young at heart," he says with a small pout while patting his chest slowly, earning a slap from the small man and a few laughs in the room, "you're not young at heart, Cheol. You're just _old_ , as simple as that."

 

    He sees how the men before him playfully fight before finally laughing together. He laughs along, feeling the tension in his body loosen up with one thought in his mind, _'these guys aren't so bad at all.'_

 

    It was three months after his first stay when the four men decided to have a drinking spree in the middle of their room. Cans and bottles of beer on the floor along with a few crackers, the four seated in a circle. It was Seungcheol's idea, saying how this could make everything perfect and the four of them would finally become brothers. "So," Seungcheol urges after gulping a shot, "do any of you guys have a secret?"

 

    Silence floats around them before a brave soul finally speaks out, "I really really _really_ love SHINee."

 

    The three men stare at the owner of the comment, eyes blinking slowly as Jihoon chuckles, "that's it? Hosh, come on, we _practically_ knew. You freaking sing _Medusa_ while taking a bath. Anyways, I have a pretty decent secret," he takes a shot, face curling from the sting down his throat, "I have never watched straight porn."

 

    All eyes widening within the room, a chorus of _what_ s booms as they stare gobsmacked at the twenty-three year old man, "you've never watched porn, Ji? What in actual _fuck_ , you've been missing half of your life! Even if their acting is bad, that shit's still good," Seungcheol grumbles as he downs his fifth shot.

 

    "Jihoonie hyung, I may be younger than you but even _I_ have watched porn," Mingyu says, face distorted as he stared unabashedly at the man.

 

    "I'm a holy person but even I have watched those kinds of videos, hyung," Soonyoung grumbles out as he, too, stared at Jihoon.

 

    Jihoon just looks at the three men incredulously before clicking his tongue, "I just said _straight_ porn, stop getting your panties in a bunch. I meant that all my life, the only porn I've watched was gay porn, okay? Stupid fools," hissing out the last words as he downs his second shot, feeling his body heat up.

 

    Collective _oh_ s spread around the three men as it dawned on them. "So uh... Does that mean you're gay?"

 

    Humming out a 'yes' Jihoon crawls up his bed, not interested in drinking anymore. He was just to lazy to do anything at all. The three continues to stare at thin air before Mingyu finally speaks up, "me, too."

 

    "Me, three."

 

    "Me, four."

 

    Even through his lazy mind, Jihoon still manages to smile before grumbling out against his pillow, "all hail the gays!"

 

    It was at the age of twenty when Mingyu finally entered college, together with Soonyoung who was also his block mate. He remembers how the first few days and weeks were hard to adjust to, but with the help of Jihoon and Seungcheol, who was _thankfully_ , also their buddy in the buddy system within the first years and fourth years, he and Soonyoung finally got the perks in uni. They got to borrow the elder's books, trans, and notes, they also got to know the ins and outs of the university walls. Out of all the routes Mingyu discovered within the campus, his favorite by far is the isolated tree by the very back of the seniors' building. The place was totally ignored by the student body, I mean, what's there to see besides a hundred-old tree, a worn out wooden bench on the side, rusty chained fences on the back, and scattered grass practically pulled out of its roots? Mingyu just really loved staying there whenever he wanted to be alone. He went there when he typed on his laptop to make his trans, he went there to do his monologues for practice in some activities, he went there when he knows that the other three would be rowdy in their room, hell, he even went there sometimes to _choke_ the _chicken_ , _fondle_ the _grapes_ , _canoodle_ the _booble_ , or whatever youngsters say today to masturbate.

 

    For Mingyu it was his haven, his very own paradise and safety nest. So it was a very disturbing sight when he got there after his three hour class of physio to rest a bit but sees the usually empty lot occupied. He could see the familiar frame of two men sitting on the bench. From his position, he could only see the back of a small physiqued man with light pink hair, and a peaking head on his side from a man with raven black hair. He stares wide eyed at this scene before him, the black haired man, _Seungcheol_ , was sitting on the bench, his hands wrapped around the waist of the other man, his head snuggled on the crook of the other's neck; the pink haired man, _Jihoon_ , had his back turned to him, his face also snuggled on Seungcheol's crook. Mingyu feels the heat travel up his neck, absorbing the intimate act in front of him. He has watched various sexual videos but he has never seen such intimacy like this (that or maybe he just doesn't watch in that specific tag). Feeling the sudden twitch in his pants, he walks away from the lot, the sound of ragged breathes trailing behind him.

 

    It was during the week before their exams when a familiar scene flashed before his eyes. He was peacefully playing on his phone when he turned to his right, despite the loud screeches of Soonyoung from the bunk above him and the loud singing of SHINee, he still heard it, the distinct sound of hushed moans and pants. He was sure that he closed his laptop off (don't want anyone to randomly see my porn stash, right?) and he knows that Soonyoung was just spazzing so it only gave him one option. He looks up slightly and there he sees it, Jihoon was now straddling Seungcheol. He was beyond surprised, just a minute ago Jihoon was on his lap, back pressed against Seungcheol's chest, and now _this_? He tries to avert his eyes but is unable to do so, his eyes were drawn to the two. He sees how Jihoon ruts his hips against Seungcheol's, they seemed to be in a passionate dance only seen by the two of them, he sees desperation, want, _passion_ from the two. He feels a tightness in his pants, crotch pressed against his bed, he moves slightly and feels a twitch. Letting out a small grunt, he sits up from his position and turns to go to the bathroom, not even bothering to say anything as the three men were immersed in whatever they were doing.

 

    The following morning, he wakes up and sees the three long gone. Out of the four, he was the only one with an afternoon class so he didn't really care about being left alone. He finally stands up and sees strewn blankets all over the bunks and decides to himself that he should clean up, he still had an hour left anyway. He starts folding Soonyoung's sheets and fluffing up his pillows before turning to the older men's bunks. He does the same to Jihoon's bunk before finally reaching up to Seungcheol's, he was just about to fold the blankets when he feels a slimy patch against his fingers, he looks at it and sees nothing, heaving out a deep sigh,he leans in and takes a sniff, "oh _God_ ," he instantly goes out their dorm to go to the washing machines downstairs and resumes to clean it, he waits for a few minutes as he clicks his tongue, "stupid hyungs, don't even know how to clean up," he grumbles, kicking the basket beside him.

 

    It was around three days after when he comes back to the dorm at around ten o' clock in the evening. His body was already sluggish, eyes threatening to close shut, soul just wanting him to lay on his bed and sleep the night. He trudges in, the dorm building already had its lights dimmed, only the humming sound of the landlord's television faintly heard. He walks up to the stairs, eyes casted down. "Ch-Cheol... I- _hah!_ Fuck," he hears a hushed moan from upstairs. Mingyu decides to tiptoe up more to see the happening. 

 

    "Babe, you have to be quiet, okay?" He hears a small grunt and hears another strangled moan. Looking up, Mingyu finally sees it, Jihoon was pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around Seungcheol's waist, pants reaching his thighs; while, Seungcheol had his pants still fully on as he snapped his hips back and forth in a rapid pace. From his position, Mingyu could see a hint of flesh going in and out of Jihoon's body. ' _Seriously?_ ' Mingyu closes his eyes as he lets out a tiny sigh, before going down the stairs to head towards the emergency stairs located near the back of the building. _'They just_ had _to do it there, too. Wow.'_

 

    It was about a week after that incident when Soonyoung asked him about Jihoon and Seungcheol's relationship, since he was the ever so kind friend, he told him the truth, that the two were together. He loved seeing the small-eyed man's reaction once he knew, it was funny for him. What happened after school however wasn't that all too funny for him anymore. He went through the door and sees the three men in their respective beds, Soonyoung on his laptop, Jihoon on his phone, and Seungcheol just lying on his bed. He takes one whiff of the room, _'there it is,'_ he sighs out exasperatedly as he drops his bag on the side, "our room smells like spunk, guys. Did you even clean _properly_? Do I have to clean this place, _again_? Way to be obvious." The look on the three people's faces was the _best_ , he promised himself to imprint it in his mind. He goes to the bathroom with one thought in mind, _'that could be perfect blackmail material now.'_

 

    

**_[ N Y A R K_ ** **_]_ **

 

     _Lips pressed on the side of his neck, puffs of air tickling his clammy skin. "Mmm~ you're so_ hard _right now, Minggu," he hears a voice giggle as a hand rubs on the length in between his legs. "I know you want this too, Minggu," the sultry voice drawls out, his hand leaving his crotch only to be replaced by the man's weight. He feels a hand grip his arm, his hands now pressed flat on the other's chest, "don't you want to touch your Jihoonie hyung, Minggu?" The smaller man pouts before letting out a high pitched mewl, lips now curving into a smirk as he slowly moves his hips against his crotch, Jihoon's arms now loosely hanging on Mingyu's shoulders, he can feel his member throb slightly, warmth pooling on his organ from the ministrations done on him. Not halting his grinding, Jihoon leans closer against his ear, letting out a breathy whisper, "it's okay, Minggu, you can do anything to your Jihoonie hyung."_

 

_"Fuck, Jihoon hyung you're so hot," he groans out as he grips on Jihoon's waist, feeling the man shaking against him as he moved his hips faster._

 

_"And you are too, Ming-"_

 

_"I'm sorry~! No, I'm not sorry~! I'm just gettin' started and my life's a party~!" Soonyoung barges into their dorm room as he sings at the top of his lungs to the song, doing flashy footwork dances in the process._

 

_Mingyu stares wide eyed at the interrupting man, not quite sure of what he should do when suddenly, Jihoon hopped off of his lap, standing next to Soonyoung, "So I'm turnin' turnin' turnin' turnin' turnin' up! Said I'm turnin' turnin' turnin' turnin' turnin' up!" Jihoon sings and dances along. Mingyu just watches the two men with a weirded out look on his face. "What the actual fuck."_

 

_'God, I hope I can leave this place.'_

 

Eyes wide open, Mingyu sees the bottom of Soonyoung's bunk. He looks to his right and sees Jihoon lying on his side facing, his hand holding his phone as he stared at him. Mingyu lets out a sigh as he rests his hand on his chest, feeling his heart still beating quite fast, he resumes to pat his crotch, sighing out another breath, _'stop being so hormonal, buddy.'_

 

    "Stop touching yourself so blatantly, Minggu," he hears a grunt from the man beside him. Turning his head to the man again, he now sees Jihoon's eyes staring at him, phone now slightly lowered. Mingyu pouts slightly, "I wasn't touching myself, hyung! I was jus-"

 

    "Yeah yeah, _sure_ you aren't," Jihoon chuckles before turning his phone off and placing it under his pillow. He sits up on his bed before speaking softly again, "the two are out 'cause Seungcheol failed on his exam so now he has removals, it's probably gonna end late. And Hosh was fetched by Seungkwan and Seokmin, I don't know where they went but yeah, just a head's up."

 

    Nodding, Mingyu sits up on his bed too, "okay, hyung."

 

    "Now go, freshen up first. I don't want to be together in a room with a dirty boy."

 

    Grunting, he stands up, takes some of his clothes from their cabinet. "Fine."

 

    It was fifteen minutes later when Mingyu finally finished his cold bath. Droplets of water dropping from the tip of his hair to his shirt, he shakes it slightly as he turns to sit on his bed when he suddenly hears an irritated growl, "stop it, you _dog_."

 

    Stopping his hands, he chuckles, "sorry, Jihoon hyung."

 

    "Anyways, _so_ why were you touching yourself?" Jihoon chimes in with a teasing tone, back against the wall as he stared at Mingyu, arms hugging his pillow, chin propped on the top of the pillow as his lips curved into a smirk.

 

    Mingyu was gobsmacked by the man as he gasps, "I wasn't touching myself hyung!"

 

    "Uh huh, I won't _believe_ that Minggu," Jihoon chuckles, entertained by the teasing he inflicted on the younger, "you're a young man, you probably have fantasies in your pretty little head."

 

    He feels his pout deepen, "oh yeah? W-Well... You aren't so better, Jihoon hyung!"

 

    Lips now turning into a straight line, eyes repeatedly blinking, Jihoon feels his grip on the pillow loosen, "w-what do you mean by that, Mingyu?"

 

    He feels warmth creep up his neck up to the tip of his ears as he stammers, "w-well, it's no secret of what you and Seungcheol hyung do, much less that circle jerk you practically did with Soonyoung."

 

    Eyes now widening, eyebrows rising up, Jihoon feels a blush on his face too, "you should have said so, idiot! We actually thought we ruined your innocence last time or something, and excuse _you_ it wasn't a circle jerk, it was a good ol' fashioned threesome."

 

    "I'm not an idiot, hyung! And I'm... I'm not really that innocent, okay?" Mingyu huffs out, before placing his hands behind him on the bed, leaning back slightly, "but enough of that, _so_ a threesome, huh? My tiny Jihoon hyung, in a threesome, _wow_. You're so tiny I thought you couldn't do anything like that."

 

    A sneer now plastered itself on Jihoon's face, the man raises one eyebrow up, shoving the pillow on his bed as he crosses his arms on his chest, he scoffs, "oh _really_ now, well guess what, this _tiny Jihoon hyung_ can take it up easily and _yes,_ I _can_ do something like that and I like it, so shut your ugly mouth."

 

    "Wow hyung," Mingyu chuckles, a smirk now playing on his lips, "well if you can _take it up easily_ then why didn't you let me join in on the fun yet?"

 

    A few seconds tick by and Mingyu actually thought that his comment wasn't that great and made the other awkward but is told otherwise when he hears the older squeak, "oh... _Oh_... Well, I never knew you'd say that Minggu," Jihoon chuckles slightly as he stands up from his bed, taking four steps, Jihoon was now standing in between Mingyu's legs, hands on his hips, he cocks his head to the side slightly, "So... You up for it?"

 

    Mingyu grins wide as he chuckles, "oh yeah," he reaches behind Jihoon, placing his hands on the smaller man's back pockets as he pulls him closer, feeling Jihoon's knees buckle from the sudden pull, the man places his hands on Mingyu's shoulders to stabilize his balance. Mingyu leans forward, lips touching the older's ear as he whispers in a small voice, "can I really do anything to you, Jihoon hyung?"

 

    Jihoon lets out a high pitched moan as he moves to straddle the tall man, arms now fully wrapping around his shoulders, " _fuck_ yes, yes you can, Minggu."

 

    Lips clash against each other, the shy and teasing kisses against each other only spurred the two men on, whiny mewls coming out of Jihoon's lips as Mingyu nipped on his bottom lip, tongue trailing on it after as he repeated the cycle. He feels the hands on his back pockets grip on his ass through his trousers, only making him moan louder against the other's lips. Jihoon starts moving his hips above Mingyu's crotch, loving the friction as he moved faster. His hands reaching up to grip on the the taller's hair, pulling on it as he felt his cock twitch and throb, feeling his hole clench within him as he moved.

 

    "Oh _God,_ I really want to fuck you now, Jihoonie hyung," Mingyu grunts out as he detaches his lips from Jihoon's. Hands leaving Jihoon's pockets as he now holds on the man's button, flicking it open along with the zipper as he pulls it down, touching Jihoon's smooth skin in the process before throwing the trousers to the side. He sees Jihoon move to remove his shirt and he shots his hand to grip on the other's hand. "No. I... I want it on you while I fuck you, hyung."

 

    "You're weird, Minggu," Jihoon chuckles as he places another kiss on his lips before standing up, detaching himself from the taller. He moves to kneel on the floor, reaching his hands on Mingyu's shorts, he holds the hem and slides it down along with his boxers with the help of Mingyu and sees the throbbing length bob up and down slightly, the tip now glistening with precum. " _Fuck_ , Minggu, you're _big."_

 

Staring at the man below, he smiles at him, hands now resting on Jihoon's head as he stroked the hair slightly, "all for you, Jihoonie hyung. Now eat up," he purrs out as he strokes his thumb on the smaller's cheek.

 

    Lips wrapping around his head, he sees Jihoon staring up at him through his eyelashes, cheeks a deep shade of pink, cheeks hollowed as he sucked on him. Head bobbing up and down in a moderately slow pace, letting out moans once in a while, making his cock grow harder from the vibrations coursing through him. He hears the lewd sounds coming from Jihoon's mouth on his member. He sees how drool slowly trickles its way on the side of Jihoon's lips, eyes slowly shutting close as he stares up at him with tears starting to pool up because of the sensations.

 

    Feeling another throb from his member, he slowly pulls the smaller man's mouth away from him, letting out a breathy voice, "come on, Jihoonie hyung. I want to feel you."

 

    Letting out a loud moan, Jihoon goes up the bed and lies on his back, legs spread around Mingyu's form now looking down at him. He giggles slightly with a wide smile on his lips, " _Minggu~_ Jihoonie's waiting for you," he hears a chuckle from the taller, seeing him spit on his hand before rubbing his cock fast, his other hand reaching up behind his thighs, pushing it up, "I won't prepare you, Jihoon hyung."

 

    " _Mm~_ don't have to, Ming- _ngh~ Fuck!_ "

 

    He feels the thick and long erection push through him, the stretch was so _good_ it made him curl his toes, back arching off of the bed as he reached up to pull on Mingyu's hair, _"God,_ fuck _me ugh, Minggu~"_ a shameless moan spills out of Jihoon's lips as Mingyu starts snapping his hips faster in him.

 

    Thrusting deeper and harder into the smaller man, Mingyu lets out deep moans, too much sensations on his dick as he plunged in the older. It was so hot and tight in him, the way Jihoon clenched hard around him every time he thrust out, only to clench more when he thrusts in. The sultry sounds coming out of Jihoon was endearing, making his cock throb harder, the way Jihoon's voice turned into a pitch higher, voice breathless and small as he snapped his hips faster. He feels his cock throb harder as he looks down at Jihoon's mouth wide open, tongue peeking out from time to time as he licked his lips, drool dripping down the side of his chin, teary eyes unfocused and threatening to close, cheeks a shade of pink showing the contrast to his white skin. _"Fuck_ , you're so pretty, Jihoon hyung," he moves his hips faster, hearing the moans from the smaller get louder, babbling out incoherent words from the onslaught of pleasure seeping through him.

 

    Mingyu leans down, Jihoon's t-shirt in his hand as he pulls it up, bunching it up to his armpits as he held the smaller there before turning to lean down as he takes a hard nipple in his mouth. " _Hyahng~ ah! Mm fuck~ Minggu,_ " Jihoon moans out as he feels the wetness on his chest, increasing the pleasure he felt. Body sensitive from every jab of Mingyu's cock against his prostrate from time to time, making him clench tighter around him. He feels the younger leave his nipple only to wrap around the other, giving it as much attention as he did to the other. Feeling his mind go hazy from the pleasure, he arches into the man's mouth, hips moving along with the thrusts as more incoherent moans left his mouth.

 

    " _Minggu~!"_ He lets out a loud scream as he feels a bite on his nipple, hands pulling on Mingyu's hair as the man continues nipping on his nipples. Feeling his tongue circle around it after, soothing the bit of pain, only to nip on it again, pushing Jihoon to the edge, "fuck, fuck, _fuck! Minggu~_ ugh fuck god, close. Jihoonie's close."

 

    Hearing the elder's words, he snaps his hips faster, seeing to it that he pushes in deeper, wanting to make the other feel _more_. He feels Jihoon clench tighter around him, he takes one last nip on Jihoon's nipple before pulling away, placing a peck on Jihoon's cheek.

 

    " _Minggu!_ Ugh _fuck_ ," he moans, mouth hanging open as he comes, eyes shutting close as he feels his body clench harder, body trembling from his orgasm, back arching, fingers now gripping Mingyu's bicep.

 

    Letting out a deep moan, Mingyu moans and with one last thrust, he lodges himself deep in the trembling man, coming inside him with Jihoon's name slipping out his mouth. He spasms slightly, feeling the pleasure still within his system, he lets out a shaky breath as he pulls slightly out when a hand grips on his waist, "d-don't. Stay Minggu."

 

    Blinking rapidly down the blushing man, he pouts, "but you might be sore later, hyung."

 

    "It's okay," the older chuckles as he shakes his head, a lazy smirk on his lips as he whispers, "I like the sting anyway."

 

    Blushing slightly, Mingyu just nods and wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist as he moves slightly down, plopping himself beside the man. One leg thrown over Jihoon's, trying not to slip out of him, as he snuggled his head on the crook of his shoulder. The two instantly dozing off to sleep from the strenuous activity.

 

    Unknown to the two was the sudden opening of the door, a small eyed man staring at them with nachos in his hand from the theater he just got back from. Stopping from his chewing, he sees the intimate and cozy figure of two men on one bed as they slept. He blinks at the two before moving to walk and sit on Jihoon's bunk opposite them, reaching in his pocket to get his phone. He presses a button, waiting for the ringing to stop after a few seconds, he hears a faint greeting from the line as he munches on his snack, "yeah, hyung, it's me. Jihoon hyung had some fun with Mingyu a while ago."

 

    Seconds tick by and Soonyoung just nods his head while humming his agreement to the other before finally smiling, a playful smirk on his lips as he chuckles slightly, "okay hyung," he stares at the two men still sleeping on the bed, "get back fast or we might start without you."


	9. [OT4] Thank you For The Treat

 

    "Hyung... Hyung... Jihoon hyung!" A voice screams. Not getting a response, he coughs a little before turning his voice louder as he sings, _"in the jungle~ the mighty jungle~ the lion sleeps tonight~ in the jungle~ the quiet jungle~"_

 

    A short grunt was heard before a small voice mumbles out, "Shut up, Hosh."

 

    Eyes blinking open, Mingyu smacks his lips together while sniffling, inhaling the scent of Jihoon's shampoo in the process as he stares at the sight before him, Soonyoung was right in front of them with a hand raised in the air, the other hand with a finger pressed on his ear as he sang passionately. Confuse, his eyebrows crease together, lips forming a pout, "Hosh, what are you doing?"

 

    Hearing the question, the room suddenly turns quiet as Soonyoung stops singing, leaning closer to Jihoon's sleeping frame before poking him repeatedly on his forearm. Not stopping his action, he looks up happily at Mingyu who had a weirded out look on  his face, "I'm trying to wake up Jihoon hyung. You guys should take a bath and clean up. If you haven't noticed yet, you slipped out about thirty minutes ago from hyung so he's kinda... _Leaking_ right now," Soonyoung's eyes look up in an attempt to seem innocent, poking still not slowing down as he waits for the man to wake up.

 

    Mingyu's eyes slowly travel down the length of Jihoon's body. The elder was still in his shirt, the clothing riding up his torso; his legs pressed together as he lay on his side, back pressed against Mingyu's chest, and there he sees it, Mingyu's previously enclosed penis was now pressed against the back of Jihoon's thigh. Letting out a sigh, he reaches for Soonyoung's finger and stops him from poking the elder. Feeling Soonyoung's eyes on him, he just blinks slowly as he lightly shakes Jihoon, hand on the man's shoulder, face above the other's as he looked at him, speaking in a hushed voice, "Jihoonie hyung, wake up, we have to take a bath _again_. We're filthy."

 

    "Yeah, you guys need to clean your filthy asses. And that's in the literal sense for _you_ , Jihoon hyung!" Soonyoung butts in, earning a glare from Mingyu.

 

    Seconds pass by before Jihoon finally moves from his position. He moves to lie on his back, opening his eyes slowly and sees Mingyu's face just above his. The two just stare at each other before Mingyu squeaks out, "we have to take a bath now, hyung. You can go first."

 

    Blinking a few times, Jihoon's eyebrows raise slightly before falling back down as his lips curve into a playful smirk, "why not just bathe _together_ , Minggu. Y'know, conserve water. Save the _whales_."

 

    Mingyu just stares down at the man, his eyes growing wide by the second, mouth opening and closing repeatedly, wanting to say something but is unable to do so, not really knowing what he wanted to speak out when a laugh suddenly resonates around the room, "oh gosh, guys, can't you just take a bath like, _now?_ "

 

    Not even waiting for a response anymore, Jihoon pushes slightly against Mingyu's shoulder as he sits up on the bed before reaching for the tall man's arm, pulling him up as he stands up on the bed. Mingyu, now just following Jihoon's action, stands up from the bed and is dragged behind the man towards their bathroom, his heart beating hard against his chest. He sees the man opening the glass door of the washroom,  stepping in as he turns the knob of the shower head, properly setting the temperature for their bath. Seeing the man seriously tweaking for the right temperature, Mingyu gulps down and reaches behind him to slam the door shut.

 

    He strides towards the open washroom and enters, space getting narrow as he shuts the glass door, not wanting the water to spill out—a messy floor would just mean more trouble for him to clean and he did _not_ want that. He feels the thrum of water falling on his shoulders. He scoots a little closer to get his whole body wet, arm brushing lightly against Jihoon's chest.

 

    He reaches for the soap near the grooves on the wall acting as their mini shelf beside Jihoon's head and turns to rub it on himself one limb at a time. Turning to rinse once he feels the smaller man's hand reaching for the soap in his hand. He was just about to reach the bottle of shampoo when he suddenly hears a small voice whisper, " _Minggu-ya~_ can you help Jihoonie clean up?"

 

    Staring at the man, he chuckles at the cute sight in front of him. Jihoon's pink hair was wet, brushed back up falling flat on the top of his head as he tried to get as much hair away from his face, his body also rinsed off of soap. Mingyu tilts his head to the side, "but you're already clean, hyung."

 

    He sees a playful smirk appear on Jihoon's face, eyebrows rising up a bit as he faces his back to Mingyu, his face now near the wall, and Mingyu's eyes unconsciously travel down, his eyes widen together with his mouth once he sees Jihoon's hands reach behind him, placing both hands on his butt cheeks as he presses on it and spreads it apart. Mingyu gazes heatedly at the spread man, he sees his pink hole clenching and unclenching around nothing, a few beads of cum seeping out from time to time, flowing down only to be washed away by the dribbling water falling down his body. His eyes flutter back up and sees Jihoon with his head turned to the side over his shoulder, eyes now staring straight at him with a curved pout on his lips, voice small and high pitched, "but I can't clean myself _here_ , Minggu."

 

    His breath hitches at the sudden revelation. He just stands still with his face full of surprise as he did not know what to do when he suddenly hears a whiny mewl, Jihoon's voice breathy and pleading, "just clean me up, Minggu."

 

    Letting every thought go down the drain, Mingyu places both of his palms on Jihoon's ass, feeling the smooth skin wet with water as he rubs on it One hand traveling nearer and nearer the man's crack while his other hand reached forward, sliding below Jihoon's hips as it travels towards his chest. He start flicking Jihoon's nipple, feeling it harden as he presses on it only to lightly scratch it with his nail. "Ngh- _ah~_ M-Minggu _more_ , ah!"

 

    Mingyu traces one finger around the rim of the smaller's ass hole, seeing the hole clench repeatedly. He feels his finger start to get wet from the water as well as from the few drops of semen leaking out the man's hole, " _ahng~_ in, Minggu, _in_ , put it in Jihoonie's ho- _mm_ fuck _yeah_ ," a finger pushes in. Mingyu feels the hot and moist tightness wrapped around his finger, pushing in and out for a few times before putting in one more finger, "I'm gonna clean you now, Jihoonie hyung," he resumes to fuck his fingers in the man's hole, scissoring it as he rubs on the clamping walls, hearing the man's moans grow louder and needier. He pushes his fingers down against the walls, a loud squelching sound heard as his fingers come in contact with the semen in the man's ass, Mingyu breathes in a hiss through gritted teeth, "you're so dirty, Jihoon hyung. Did you hear that? Hear the cum in your filthy ass as I finger you? You like this don't you? Your dongsaeng fingering you while you push your ass out begging, panting, _wanting_ for _more_."

 

    "Argh, fuck, _yes!_ Minggu more, Jihoonie loves it so _much_ ," Jihoon purrs out as his grip on his ass tightens, loving the feel of his nails digging on his skin.

 

    Mingyu fingers the man more before scooping as much cum out of the man, hand moving as fast as he can, some semen dripping out of his hole. He reaches his hand forward and trails the tip of his outstretched fingers against Jihoon's lips. He pinches the man's nipples, eliciting a gasp from him. "Lick it clean, hyung."

 

    Jihoon's eyes become clouded with lust, merely thin slits, face flushed by the actions done on him as well as the temperature of the water, lips open. His tongue snakes out, coming in contact with Mingyu's fingers. He flicks his tongue up, touching only a portion of the fingers and lets out a moan from the back of his throat as the usual salty taste lingers in his mouth. He juts his head forward as he wraps his mouth around the man's index and middle finger, tongue moving around the digits as he feels the salty beads of cum reach his tongue, swallowing the few clumps Mingyu got to get out of him. He moans around the digits as he licks more, tongue not stopping as he wraps around the fingers, sometimes sliding in between the two as he shows affection to each digit.

 

    "Fuck, Jihoonie hyung, you're so _good_ ," Mingyu groans out as he watches Jihoon suck his fingers happily, his other hand now long gone from the small man's nipple and is now on the dripping cock, playing with it as he wanted to give the man more pleasure. Jihoon starts moaning more, tongue occasionally stopping its actions from Mingyu's hand on him, making his mouth go agape around the man's finger, threatening to slip out of his mouth as he does so. He lets out breathless pants as Mingyu does wondrous flicks with his hand around his shaft.

 

    The fingers leave his mouth, a string of saliva connecting it for a time before cutting off as it slides down the side of his lip. "I don't think you're still properly cleaned, Jihoonie hyung."

 

    "Wha- _ngh~_ God, _fuck!_ " Jihoon exclaims, his hands on his ass detaching itself from his globes as he places it on the wall in front of him as he balances himself. Mingyu's hands replaced the ones on his ass as Mingyu now spread him open. The tall man was now on his knees, face buried in Jihoon's crack.

 

    Mingyu traces the tip of his tongue on Jihoon's rim, feeling the hole clench, wanting _more_. He licks a patch away from the hole, mouth moving to kiss on one ass cheek before biting on it sensually, the ticklish feeling making Jihoon mewl out from pleasure. He moves back to the smaller man's hole, tongue now touching it directly as he licks a stripe up and down, feeling Jihoon's body tremble against his hands from the teasing pleasure he felt. Deciding that enough was enough, he finally pushes his tongue in, feeling the hole clamp around him, surprised of the sudden intrusion. His head was now light and hazy as he inhaled the sweet smell of soap and natural vanilla scent Jihoon seemed to sweat out of his lithe body.

 

    " _Nyah,_ ah mm fuck more Minggu _more_ , _ahng_ ," Jihoon whimpers as he moves his hips in circles, wanting to feel more of Mingyu in him.

 

    Mingyu hums against Jihoon's ass, tongue now roaming around, he feels the saltiness touch his tongue as he tastes the remaining cum lodged in Jihoon's ass as he sucks away. His rimming now producing vulgar slurping sounds, making Jihoon blush harder, mouth now just hanging open as his tongue lolled out, unable to form any words as he just panted.

 

    Getting as much as he can, Mingyu retracts his tongue and kisses Jihoon's butt cheek before shakily standing up, wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist as he pulls him closer to him, hand wrapping around the elder's throbbing cock, feeling Jihoon's hand wrap around his as well. Mingyu crouches down a little as lips touch against lips, both open up instantly. Jihoon lets out a loud moan, eyes screwing shut as his eyebrow crease from pleasure as he tastes the salty taste on his taste buds and feels his body trembles evidently once he feels the clump of cum Mingyu gave him. He plays with it in his mouth, pressing his tongue up the roof of his mouth before pushing it back in the taller man's mouth, the salty sweetness now in both men. Mingyu lets it fall back down into Jihoon's mouth, making the man purr in delight as he finally play with the taller's tongue before deciding to swallow the spurts of cum, some trickling down his chin from the open-mouthed make-out. And with one last flick of their wrists, both men come against their stomachs, Jihoon coming first followed shortly by Mingyu.

 

    Mingyu finally pulls out, eyes staring at Jihoon's before smiling, lips kissing against the other's again and again and again before finally letting go and is surprised when Jihoon scoots up to kiss him, making him giggle in delight. Seconds later and Mingyu lets go while chuckling, "okay, now we _really_ should clean up."

 

    Chuckling out too, Jihoon smiles, "yeah, guess we should."

 

    A few minutes pass before the two finally finished washing. Both men stepping out of the washroom and on to the dorm room still naked as they realized that they forgot to bring in some clothes with them, instantly hearing Soonyoung's voice, "I thought you said save the whales, that was probably the longest bath I've ever witnessed. And you guys had _fun_ , if I might say."

 

    The two gulp in anxiously as they tried to think of an excuse, but it didn't matter as a loud groan came out of the small eyed man.

 

    "Oh _wow_. Way to go, Hosh," Jihoon chuckles as they drown in the sight in front of them. Soonyoung already got to pull out Jihoon's mattress down and on to the middle of the floor, he was sitting in the middle with his legs slightly spread before him, one hand behind him on the mattress to steady him while the other was wrapped loosely around his member, stroking it slowly as tiny beads of precum leaked out from the slit with every pump.

 

    Jihoon feels a slight blush blossom on his cheeks as Soonyoung looks at him through hooded eyes, hand not ceasing its stroking, a shy and shaky whisper slipping out of his lips, "would you mind to help me?"

 

    Jihoon feels his blush darken, his breath now deepening as he tried to think logically, _'this is getting out of hand,'_ he thinks as he nips on his bottom lip, not really knowing if he should comply or not. He suddenly feels a hand place itself on his shoulder, skin touching his ears, breath hitting the side of his face, "don't think too much about it, Jihoonie hyung. I know you want it too," Mingyu whispers hotly against him making his body tremble, still sensitive from the activity back there. He looks down and there he sees, his pulsing length was hard and hanging in the air, slightly twitching every time he moved or thought about the pleasure he could get from this, but it would be wrong, _so_ wrong. _'What would Seungcheol even think of me?'_

 

    As if knowing Jihoon's thoughts, Soonyoung pants out, "Ah, S-Seungcheol hyung knows. He's okay- _mmm_ -with this," Soonyoung then stares harder at him, lips curving into a smirk as he stops the actions of his hand on his member, making it just stand pointing at him, head slightly moving with every twitch, "so you can have fun, Jihoonie."

 

    Letting out a breath Jihoon did not know he was holding, he slowly walked towards the younger before letting his knees fall on the edge of the mattress, slowly crawling towards the man as he smirked, pink tongue sliding on his bottom lip teasingly before biting on it. He finally reaches the younger, pushing Soonyoung's legs farther apart, he finally places himself between him. Steadying himself further, Soonyoung now had his arms behind him on the mattress, upper body slightly leaning back as he stares down affectionately at Jihoon.

 

    "Mmm~ you're _so_ hard," Jihoon purrs out as he wraps one hand around the younger's cock, hand moving up and down in a slow and steady pace, his other hand gripping Soonyoung's thigh. He slowly leans down, moving his knees further back, elbows on the mattress with only his ass up, he leans closer to Soonyoung's cock, flicking the head with the tip of his tongue, giggling at the needy moan the younger moans out, "you're so eager for Jihoonie's mouth, Soonyoung."

 

    Hissing through gritted teeth, Soonyoung smiles down at Jihoon, "you have an awesome mouth, hyung."

 

    Letting out a moan, Jihoon closes his eyes and finally wraps his mouth around Soonyoung's member. Hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on the length, feeling his lips go numb with every thrust, the tip of the cock hitting the back of his throat making him moan around it, eyes now streaked with tears threatening to spill at the side of his eyes from the pleasure. He pumps his hand around the penis in circles, up and down, as he bobbed on it. Licking and sucking on the tip every time he pulled back. "Mmm _fuck_ ," he spits directly on the cock before rubbing his hand on the spit, rubbing it all over the hard cock, putting it back in his mouth he bobs his head faster, wanting to feel the salty taste of cum in his mouth, on his tongue, and down his throat.

 

    He pulls back and marvels at the way the dripping cock bobbed in the air. Taking it in his hand, he grips on it and slightly slaps it on his cheek, a smile on his face as he mewls dirtily at the feeling, wrapping his mouth again around the head. He runs his tongue around and over the tip, tonguing the slit before sucking on the head lightly, loving the way Soonyoung groaned and panted over him. He was just about to put the whole thing in his mouth again when he suddenly feels a hand spread his cheeks, a finger fluttering around his rim. He moans around the tip, the hand on Soonyoung's thigh now gripping the man. He feels a finger turn into two as Mingyu scissored him. He now bobs his head more, putting the whole length back in his mouth, every bob making the tip of Soonyoung's dick hit the back of his throat making tears slip out of his eyes, mewls leaving his mouth making the younger shiver from the pleasurable vibrations.

 

    Getting impatient, Jihoon starts slapping Soonyoung's thigh as he clenched and unclenched around Mingyu's fingers, making the man chuckle. Soonyoung gets the idea and places one hand on Jihoon's face, thumb rubbing his cheek as he groaned, " _fuck_ , Jihoonie, I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna _-fuck!_ "

 

    Jihoon lets out a delighted mewl, mouth taking in the spurts of cum coming out of Soonyoung, the slimy feeling rolling against his tongue as he jerked the younger's cock, wanting to still pleasure him as much as he can. He sucks more as if wanting to dry the latter, clenching hard around Mingyu's fingers, pushing his ass back slightly, the fingers now pressing deeper into him, rubbing against his walls making him groan around the still pulsing penis in his mouth.

 

    "Switch," a gruff voice comes before him.

 

    "Fuck- _mm_ , what?" Soonyoung grits out, small eyes now staring straight into Mingyu's equally heated ones.

 

    Jihoon feels the two fingers up his ass wriggle slightly around making him purr lewdly before the digits leave him, making him clench around nothing. He pulls away from Soonyoung's cock, voice pleading and laced with need, "please _more,_ fuck, give me _more_."

 

    Feeling the shuffling of the two men, Jihoon finally feels a hand touch his face. Tear-streaked eyes looking up, he sees Mingyu smiling down at him, "you're so pretty like this, Jihoonie hyung," thumb caressing his cheek before turning to swipe at his lower lip, lips curved in a smirk, "eyes wet, face flushed, lips red from sucking _cock_. You love it don't you, Jihoonie hyung, love having a cock in your mouth, _fucking_ you," his voice now a low whisper, "such a cock slut Jihoonie is," Mingyu runs his fingers through Jihoon's hair, pulling at the locks as he pulls the panting man closer to him, the smaller's face directly in front of the other's crotch, "suck."

 

    A needy moan leaving his lips, Jihoon instantly sucks on Mingyu's dripping cock, feeling the head reach the back of his throat, the lewd sound resonating throughout the room. Sucking lasciviously, he bobs his head in a steady rhythm, hand sliding up Mingyu's thigh before reaching his unoccupied hand on his side, intertwining it with his, loving the feeling of warmth from the man as he sucked him. He moves his bent knees slightly as he balanced himself, knowing that he won't fall, he reaches his other hand below him, gripping his equally hard erection, he pumps at it in time with the bobbing of his head making him moan around Mingyu's penis.

 

    He pulls back only to spit at the cock, spreading the liquid around with his lips as he kisses up the side, tip of his tongue tracing the prominent vein, feeling each throb. Reaching back up, he tongues the slit, tasting the salty beads of cum coming out. He traces the head with his tongue when he suddenly feels a wet muscle spreading his hole making his teeth slightly graze Mingyu's cock, shocking the man as he grunted, fingers gripping tighter on his hair.

 

    Soonyoung instantly shoves his tongue in Jihoon's twitching hole, feeling the man shake against him, a muffled moan coming out of him. Tongue pushing in and out only to lodge in, tongue lolling around as he circled in, only to pull out to lick on the gaping hole, sucking against it, loud sucking noises only spurring the three men on. They were so immersed on their actions when the loud boom of the door shutting close reverberates around the room.

 

     The sound of a bag being thrown to the side, clothes ruffling and hitting the floor, a click of the tongue, and a chuckle was slightly heard, "you guys started without me." He walks to the right, sitting on Mingyu's bed as he stared in front of him. 

 

    Jihoon was on his knees, hand touching himself, the other in Mingyu's as he sucked the man's dick; while, Soonyoung lapped against Jihoon's crack. The room only full of shallow breaths and dirty squelching sounds. Seungcheol's eyes dilate, hand reaching his pants as he unzips it, shuffling and moving a bit before he finally gets to let his cock hang loose from the zipper hole. He watches heatedly as Mingyu snaps his hips faster into Jihoon's mouth making the small man let out small sounds of pleasure and surprise. He starts touching himself, aroused at the sight of his lover getting dominated by two men who wasn't him. "Soonyoung," his voice deep and commanding making Soonyoung stop his rimming, turning to look at him, eyes holding a hint of anxiousness, "fuck him."

 

    Surprised by the man's order, Soonyoung just blinks a few times before gulping, nodding to himself. He pushes his face off of Jihoon's ass and places himself on his knees, his cock now in his hand. He turns to the right and locks eyes with Seungcheol, getting a nod from the man, he finally enters Jihoon.

 

    It was still hot and tight inside him, the way Jihoon wrapped around him with every move, the way Jihoon clamped hard around him, not wanting to let him go. He can hear the lewd sound of skin hitting skin as he fucks Jihoon faster and harder, every thrust in only pushing the older into Mingyu's cock.

 

    He places his hands on Jihoon's hips, squeezing on the flesh as he drilled harder. Jihoon starts moaning around Mingyu's cock more, hand on his cock moving faster as he clamps and unclamps unevenly around Soonyoung, his hand intertwined with Mingyu's going tighter as he desperately moves and ruts his body in a move to pleasure himself. He laps harder, tasting more precum on the penis, his hand moves faster on his dick, forefinger now pressing and playing on his head.

 

    Mingyu looks down and sees the spasming man, hand clenching against his, mouth sucking on him in an unsteady pace, too much pleasure coursing in him as Soonyoung fucked him from behind. He smirks lazily and snaps his hips together with Jihoon's bobbing, "I'm gonna cum, hyung," he feels the man let out a desperate moan around him as he ruts his hips faster. Feeling his climax come, he takes his unoccupied hand and grips on the base of his cock, pulling away from Jihoon's mouth as he lets out breathy moans, hearing Jihoon pant before him, mouth open, eyes merely tiny slits as he pumps his cock in front of Jihoon's face. With one last flick, he comes hard and long on the man's face, seeing the man's face streaked with cum. Some landing on his cheek, some dripping down the side of his nose. He continues pumping his cock, feeling that he's done, he rubs the head against Jihoon's lips, " _mm_ Minggu, you're so _hot_ ," the smaller purrs out before slithering his tongue out, latching itself once again on Mingyu's cock as he licks on it slightly.

 

    Jihoon licks more, closing his eyes as he does so, wanting to feel more from the man. He continues tonguing the head and moans against it, feeling the man's cock harden once more, he flutters his eyes open and unconsciously looks to the right. Eyes widening at the sight, sitting on the bed, one hand behind him on the bed to support him, his other hand lazily pumping his erection. Eyes hooded, staring right at him, lips lazily smirking at him. He feels his body heat up, blush deepening as he feels the familiar clenching in his crotch, he pumps his penis faster, his mouth just hanging open, lips slightly touching Mingyu's cock as he panted, drool dripping down the side of his lips.

 

    A smirk on his lips, Seungcheol chuckles, "cum, Jihoonie, _cum_."

 

    Eyes shutting close, breath hitching, mouth letting out a pitched mumble, he tightens around Soonyoung's penis and shoots his cum, dirtying his torso and dripping down the mattress. His body only trembling more, back arching as he feels the fingers gripping his hips tighten, a deep moan coming from behind him as he feels Soonyoung orgasm, splashing around his walls as he feels that one spot in him get hit, making him moan loud.

 

    "Hosh, get out. It's my turn," Seungcheol stands up from the bunk as he situates himself in Soonyoung's position. Soonyoung crawls to the side, his hand reaching his slowly hardening cock as he sees Jihoon still on his fours, panting and shaking as Seungcheol runs his palm across the small of Jihoon's back, slowly trailing down the man's butt cheeks as Jihoon looks over his shoulder and behind him, hooded eyes staring at Seungcheol. Seungcheol's thumbs slightly pull against Jihoon's cheeks, prying the globes apart, as he stares at the way the man's hole clenched around nothing, beads of come drizzling down, some reaching his balls, some on his legs, "uh _mmm_ _fuck_ , just fuck me, Cheollie, please please _please_."

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol presses the head of his penis against Jihoon's asshole, rubbing the skin as he hums, "do you want it, baby? Want my cock in you, fucking you, _pounding_ you? You want that, _don't_ you, baby. You're such a slut for _cock_ you can't be satisfied with just one."

 

    "Fuck, Cheollie _please~_ " Jihoon's voice coming out in a small whimper, "please, _fuck_ , please fuck Jihoonie, Cheollie. I-I want to feel Cheollie's fat cock in my tiny asshole," he stares straight into Seungcheol's eyes with a pout now on his lips, "doesn't Cheollie want to fuck Jihoonie hard?"

 

    Letting out a deep moan from the back of his throat, Seungcheol finally pushes his penis in, feeling the man's walls clamp around him as some of the cum lodged in the man seeped out, some dripping down the mattress, "you have such a dirty mouth, Ji."

 

    "Mmm," Jihoon's lips curve in a smirk as he winks flirtatiously behind him, "it's 'cause Jihoonie loves sucking Seungcheollie's dirty coc- _ah!_ God, fuck, _harder_ ngh~"

 

    Jihoon's body move back and forth harshly as Seungcheol fucks him from behind, the way the man pounded him making him moan in pleasure, fingers clawing on the bed sheets, head thrown down as he moans louder and louder, voice coming out in high-pitched whines, drool trickling out his lips as he feels his cock bounce against him. Every thrust in Jihoon makes a loud squelching sound from the cum-filled ass as Seungcheol pounded harder and deeper into him, "fuck, Ji, you're so wet down here, so _dirty_."

 

    "Ah~ ah-mm fuck _more_ , just fuck me _more_ ," he pushes back in time with Seungcheol's thrusts, making the man get in him deeper, perfectly hitting him in that spot in him, making his cock harder as precum leaks out slowly. Eyes dripping with tears, Jihoon looks up and sees Mingyu touching his cock, eyes barely opened as he stared back at Jihoon, "c-come here, Minggu," Jihoon pushes himself up on his arms as Mingyu lowers himself down, the two leaning in for a heated kiss. Tongues pressing against each other, lips pressing against lips, breathes mingling with each other. Every thrust in from Seungcheol making Jihoon moan in Mingyu's mouth. Hearing a sigh from the left, Jihoon pulls away, a thin string of saliva connecting his tongue to Mingyu's lip before breaking to streak the side of his chin.

 

    He stares at the man on his left and sees Soonyoung stroking his cock, shy, hushed moans coming out of him. Soonyoung sees Jihoon staring at him, not knowing what to do, he shyly turns away only to see Seungcheol snapping his hips hard into Jihoon, the loud squelching sound making his cock harder, muttering under his breath, Soonyoung looks down, "I should've kept the ass."

 

    Hearing a giggle, he looks back up and sees Jihoon smiling haughtily at him while pointing a finger at his mouth, "I still have another hole, sweetie."

 

    Grunting, Soonyoung crawls his way near Jihoon. Directly in front of him, Jihoon takes hold of his cock, licking a line on the side of his penis, going up before wrapping around his head. Feeling the man tongue his slit making him unconsciously buck his hips in the other's mouth, making him moan. Jihoon continues bobbing his mouth when Mingyu suddenly whines, hand still wrapped around his unappreciated dick, "what about me, Jihoonie hyung?"

 

    Mouth pulling away, Jihoon giggles. Seungcheol, knowing what to do, wraps his arm around Jihoon's torso, pulling him up against him. Legs folded against his buttocks while Jihoon pressed his back against his chest, legs bent and spread above his. He kisses Jihoon's nape and peeks from the side of Jihoon's neck with a smirk on his face, "he's all yours, boys."

 

    Moaning loud, Jihoon rides Seungcheol fast, cock bouncing up and down the air as he sees Soonyoung and Mingyu stand up, reaching him, they take a hold of their penises and points it at him, knowing what to do, Jihoon giggles and replaces their hand with his. Licking his laps, he smirks up at the two men; not breaking eye contact he smiles and wraps his lips around Soonyoung's cock, hand still jacking Mingyu off. He sucks more before turning to Mingyu's dick, bobbing his head in time with his hand as he feels the two slightly tremble again his fingertips. He pulls back from the dripping cock and breathes out shakily, "Ch-Cheollie, please _touch_ me... my-my cock _ah_ mm fuck, _please_ Cheollie."

 

    Feeling a nip on his neck, he bounces harder, hands gripping tight around the two, before hearing Seungcheol chuckle behind him, "I won't touch you Jihoonie," he licks a patch on his neck before pressing a long kiss, "we'll make you cum with _just_ our dicks in you."

 

    " _Ngh~_ fuck," purring, Jihoon continues fucking his mouth with the two's cocks, swapping from one to another as he bounces in an unsteady rhythm around Seungcheol. The two men staring down at him making him feel shy, appreciated, _loved._ His cheeks now a deep shade of read along with his ears, in contrast to his white skin.

 

    Feeling Soonyoung and Mingyu buck in his hands, he sucks and pumps harder, wanting to push the two men to their climax. He pushes Mingyu's cock deep in his mouth, lips stretching wide as he tries to take in as much as he can. Staring up through his eyelashes, he looks at the two men panting and moaning before him, tongue occasionally licking their lips as they fucked themselves against him. Jihoon moves slightly and rearranges himself on top of Seungcheol, "ahng~ fuck _me_ , oh god!" He shakes visibly as he feels Seungcheol's penis rub against his prostrate deep within him, hips stilled as he just gapes wide eyed in front of him, loving the way the man's head just pressed against him.

 

    He finally continues touching the two men, lips wrapping from one cock to another as he grounds his hips deeper against Seungcheol, the man's tip just rubbing on his spot, hole spasming around Seungcheol's cock as he threatened to cum anytime. Suddenly grazing his teeth against Soonyoung in surprise as he feels Seungcheol place his hands on his hips as he thrusts up and deep into him, fucking him from below, repeatedly hitting him on his spot making him sensitive. He clamps down hard around him, his lips turning to wrap around Mingyu's cock as he cums hard with Seungcheol's cock pounding against his prostrate, jaw slack around Mingyu's penis as the taller just fucks himself in him, while Soonyoung thrusts in his hand. 

 

    Jihoon just trembles, body sensitive from the onslaught of pleasure and orgasms he did in a row, hole unclenching only to clamp down hard again as he feels Seungcheol pound in him. He looks up and sees Mingyu and Soonyoung with their eyes shut close and knows that they were near. Pulling on the two penises, he smiles dreamily and presses the two heads together, rubbing it against each other, giggling slightly at himself as he hears the two moan, hand not ceasing its actions, he feels the two near their climax. He steadies the two heads together and wraps his lips around the heads, tonguing the slits. He finally hears the two simultaneously groan loud as they cum in his mouth. His mouth was now full of cum, some slipping the side of his lips as he tries to swallow more, moaning at the salty taste he grew to love. Moaning harder when he finally feels Seungcheol cum in him, cum hitting his prostate, making him cum out of the feeling. Mouth just letting out incoherent mumbles, head swirling around, lightheaded from the pleasure bombarded into him.

 

    Seungcheol moves to the side and arranges Jihoon on his back on the bed. The smaller man's eyes closed as he still trembled lightly, hearing hushed whispers. A few seconds pass by when he suddenly feels hands touch his body, making him purr, "s-sensitive, c-can't _ah~_ " Jihoon mumbles as he flutters his eyelids open. Seeing Soonyoung above him, he moans out and feels the man's lips against his, sharing a sloppy kiss, letting out a surprised groan when he suddenly feels a mouth wrap around his nipple. Not able to look down, he just moans harder in Soonyoung's mouth, hearing a chuckle from Seungcheol, "you really love having your nipples played with, Jihoonie," he nips lightly on the bud, licking on it soothingly right after, only to repeat the process, making Jihoon tremble.

 

    Just when he thought that enough was enough, he feels his legs being raised up and onto a shoulder, knowing that it was Mingyu, he places the other leg up on his shoulder as well, helping the younger. His eyes widen, lips unlatching itself from Soonyoung as he throws his head back on the mattress from the sudden intrusion in his ass. He feels two fingers lodged up in him, scissoring him and it doesn't even last a few seconds when another finger comes in, he moans harder as he feels Seungcheol lick on his nipple while Soonyoung plays with the other. Mouth just babbling incoherent words, Jihoon shuts his eyes, more drool trailing down his chin, face still making him visually appearing despite the different fluids on his face. His hands go up, gripping the sheets beside his head as he feels a fourth finger press its way in, back arching from the intrusion, only making him moan harder as he feels the two mouths on him lap on him more.

    He feels Mingyu's unoccupied hand wrap around his cock and hears a whisper come from the man, "I'm gonna put it all in, Jihoonie hyung."

 

    Moaning from the man's words, Jihoon lets out a desperate mewl, hand leaving the sheets as he puts a finger in his mouth, sucking on a finger as his mouth hanged open loosely, "do it, just do it, Minggu, _god_ , do i-ah! Mm, _god_."

 

    Mingyu's pinky enters his hole, pushing in more until his whole fist comes in, the sound of his fingers entering fully into Jihoon's hole resonating around the room, the sticky sound of fluids moving within the man heard by the four men. Jihoon's cries booming around them as he sucked harder on his finger, not knowing that he could feel this good from such a big fist up him, and Mingyu's fist was _very big_ , dear God. Mingyu's hand on his penis doesn't stop moving, probably wanting him to remove his mind off of the pain from the fist up his ass but it didn't hurt, he thought it would hurt but the way Mingyu's fingers brushed directly below his prostate made everything better. He felt his cock leak, Seungcheol and Soonyoung's mouth on him not stopping as he moaned and panted like a bitch in heat. Not even able to form out proper words anymore, too high from the pleasure he was feeling.

 

    He finally feels Mingyu's hand move slightly, fingers wriggling in him, "fuck! Minggu-ah~ God... I-I _haah~_ shit, shit, _shit,_ " hissing in through his teeth he moves his hips in circles slightly, feeling Mingyu's hands still moving. Clamping down hard around the taller's fist, he just lets out mantras of unknown words, mind too hazy to even make out proper phrases and words. Jihoon feels a harsh bite on his nipple and lets out a loud cry, clamping harder around Mingyu, back arching as he trembles, cock pulsing sensitively as he comes again, his body spasming with every spurt, eyes shut close as he breathes long and hard.

 

    A few seconds pass and Mingyu slowly dislodges his fist in Jihoon along with Seungcheol and Soonyoung leaving his chest, but not before trailing one last kiss on his torso one last time, making him purr in delight. He feels Seungcheol's fingers brush his sweat-streaked hair, soft lips pressing the side of his forehead as Seungcheol pecks him, making his heart thump a staccato rhythm. Lips curving into a small smile when he suddenly hears the man whisper against his ear, "one last time, baby. Ride me."

 

    Letting out a surprised grunt, Jihoon opens his eyes, smile now gone as he pouts, eyebrows creasing, "I can't take it anymore, Cheollie. Too much, too much."

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol wraps his arms around Jihoon in a hug as he pulls him up and onto his lap, now lying down as Jihoon straddled him, hands pressed on his chest as he stared down at him, only making him chuckle at how Jihoon looked adorably cute at the moment. He pulls Jihoon down against his chest as his arm reached behind the small man grasping his still hard penis and rubs on Jihoon's ass cheek. Smiling at how the smaller man shuts his eyes, lips parting slightly as he lets out a hushed moan, hands still pressed in between their chests clenching into fists, "p-please, Cheollie, put it in, _in_ , please _in..._ God _yes_."

 

    Chest pressed against Seungcheol's, Jihoon just moves his hips up and down, fucking himself once again onto Seungcheol's cock, loving the way Seungcheol grunted lowly below him. He latches his lips on the older's neck, lapping happily against the skin as he moves slowly in a steady rhythm, humming quietly against the skin before looking up at Seungcheol through his eyelashes with a small smile still on his lips, "d-do I feel good, Cheollie? Is... Is Jihoonie good?"

 

    Grunting out, Seungcheol grunts and pecks Jihoon's forehead, "you are, baby. So _good_ ," he snaps his hips up, forcing a surprised gasp out of Jihoon, "so wet and tight around me, you love it don't you, Jihoonie? Love the feeling of a cock up your filthy ass."

 

    Eyes merely thin slits with a few tears slipping out from pleasure, Jihoon mewls out as he grips on Seungcheol, fingertips pressing harder on the man, "I-I love it, Cheollie. Jihoonie loves it so mu- _ah~ ngh~_ fuck Cheollie _more_." Chuckling, Seungcheol turns his head to the side and nudges his head, signaling for Soonyoung to go near.

 

    Soonyoung places himself just behind Seungcheol's head, body turned facing towards Jihoon. He sees Seungcheol whispering something to Jihoon, to which the man purrs out to. He sees the smaller push himself up Seungcheol's chest, arms straight beside each other as his hands supported him up. The small man opens his mouth, the monotonous "aaah" coming out of him. Knowing what to do he grips on his penis and directs it towards the man's mouth. Instantly moaning and trembling just from the mere touch, body now too sensitive from the series of orgasms he experienced. Jihoon expertly sucks on his cock, slurping noises restating around the room as he bounced up and down Seungcheol's cock.

 

    Jihoon shuts his eyes and happily laps on Soonyoung's cock, the man's penis was just felt too wonderful in his mouth that he couldn't say no to it. Giggling to himself when he feels the younger's penis throb already against his tongue. A few minutes in and he was already about to cum. "Mingyu, c'mere," he hears Seungcheol call out from below him. Curious he unlatches his mouth from the member and places his hand on it instead, jacking the man off, "what're you gonna do, Cheollie?"

 

    "You love cock don't you, Jihoonie?"

 

    Blinking repeatedly , lips pressed together as his blush darkens, "y-yes, Cheollie."

 

    With a whisper, Seungcheol stares straight into him, "you wouldn't mind Mingyu's cock, now would you, Ji? Fucking you while I fuck you, too. You'd love that wouldn't you, baby?"

 

    Eyes fluttering shut, Jihoonie feels his hips move faster, mouth letting out a mantra of yeses as he moves his hands faster on Soonyoung's cock. He looks behind him and there he sees Mingyu standing, hand on his penis as he touched it slowly. Mouth hanging open, Jihoon makes himself fall back onto Seungcheol's chest, unoccupied hand reaching behind him as he pries his butt cheeks open, "c-come in, Minggu."

 

    Positioning himself behind the two men, one leg folded up as he placed his hands on Jihoon's hips to steady himself, he breathes hard and positions himself against the smaller's hole right above Seungcheol's penis, "I'm going in, Jihoonie hyung." Mingyu reaches forward and takes a hold of Jihoon's cock, pumping it to ease the man, not wanting to hurt him. He slowly pushes in and hears Jihoon groan out.

 

    The feeling of Mingyu forcing in him makes him want to clamp harder around Seungcheol, the feeling of his hole being forced open makes him want to cry out and claw on something but he also wants to feel _full_ , feel Mingyu and Seungcheol both in him, fucking him. Breathing a deep breath in, Jihoon hums out and moving his hips a bit, "i-it's okay, Minggu. Go in."

 

    Nodding, Mingyu finally enters slowly in Jihoon. The feeling was intense, the way Jihoon clamped hard around him and Seungcheol, the way the latter's dick rubbed against him. Finally hearing Jihoon moan and wrap his lips back around Soonyoung's cock, the two men move slowly in and out of him, earning hitched breaths from the small man. Every push in of Seungcheol makes Mingyu push out, every push out makes Mingyu pull back in. The two men filling him up to the brim, pushing him to his edge.

 

    Seeing the sight in front of him and feeling Jihoon around him, he comes fast in Jihoon's mouth, hips rutting from the hard orgasm. Jihoon's eyes shut tight and cheeks hollowed as he sucked him dry. Coming off of his high, Soonyoung unlatches Jihoon's lips from him with a pop as he falls on the mattress, breathing long and deep breaths with his eyes closed.

 

    Swallowing all of Soonyoung's cum, Jihoon looks down and stares heatedly at Seungcheol, their eyes locking together as the smaller purred out, eyebrows creased, eyes in tiny slits as his mouth just hanged open, "Ch-Cheollie, Jihoonie can't, I-I can't ah~ _fuck_ so good, so _good_. I'm gonna cum, gonna _-mmm~_ " Back arching, Jihoon's cum splatters all over Seungcheol's abdomen, body trembling and shaking from his orgasm. His lips curve in a dreamy smile, "thank you for the treat."

 

    Only to be surprised when the two men in him don't cease their thrusts. Eyebrows still creased together, Jihoon lightly pounds his fists on Seungcheol's chest, "ah! Ch-Cheollie, stop it. I-I c-can't anymore, no more. Jihoonie can't anymore~"

 

    Ignoring the man's words, Jihoon continues moaning and feels his cock harden once more, feeling almost every vein in his body thrum in a fast beat. His hole clenching, eyes almost shutting close as he desperately kept them open. He feels his body tremble, his body turning cold as he visibly shudders, knowing the all too familiar feeling, Jihoon feels tears slip out off his eyes, palm now slightly slapping Seungcheol, "I-Cheol no, Jihoonie, I can't this isn't, _god_ , Cheollie don't make _ngh~_ I-pee, _pee_ , _ah~!_ "

 

    A harsh whisper coming from the man below him makes his eyes shut tight, "do it, Jihoonie. Show me how dirty you are."

 

    With one last mewl, his hole clamping hard around the two men, Jihoon lets out the hot fluid from his erection, clear piss wetting him and Seungcheol as he shudders more, whole body trembling as he feels Mingyu come in him, followed by Seungcheol. The men slipping out of him one after another. He just lays on top of Seungcheol as he closes his eyes from shame, not wanting Seungcheol to be disgusted of him.

 

    "You were so good, Jihoonie."

 

    Eyes fluttering open, Jihoon pushes his head up and sees Seungcheol staring fondly down at him and he says away from the man's stare, "r-really?"

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol pets Jihoon's hair as he nods, "yes you were, Ji. Wasn't he great, guys?"

 

    Hearing tired grunts from Soonyoung and Mingyu with a "yeah, the best, hyung!" Jihoon closes his eyes before pouting, "but I don't think you liked it, Cheollie."

 

    Face now marred with confusion, Seungcheol stares at Jihoon in disbelief, "and why would you think _that?_ "

 

    Turning his head to the side, Jihoon mumbles, "you didn't even kiss me on the lips."

 

    Letting out a hearty laugh, Seungcheol pulls Jihoon by his chin and presses an innocent kiss. Both men feeling their body heat up from the sign of affection. Seconds pass as the two still exchange kisses when a voice suddenly booms in the room, "hey guys, stop the sappy stuff. We should clean up, we're all filthy. Especially you, Jihoon hyung."

 

    Face going to its normal bitchy face, Jihoon's voice turns an octave lower as he glares at Soonyoung, attitude turning a whole 360, "I know, you little shit, you don't have to rub it in. You guys go first, we'll go after you."

 

    Laughing as he nods, Soonyoung shakily stands up and turns to leave for the bathroom.

 

    Mingyu, looking like a happy puppy, smiles at Jihoon who stared grumpily at him, "so, Jihoonie hyung, can we do that again?"

 

    Staring at Mingyu's smiling face, anticipating for an answer, Jihoon scoffs at him before flipping him the finger, "in your _dreams_ , you giant."

 

    The only thing heard around the room was the sound of water hitting the floor as Soonyoung showered, Jihoon's breaths, Seungcheol's laugh, and Mingyu's whiny huff as he crossed his arms over his chest, pout on his lips.

 

    "You didn't have to say it in such a rude way, Jihoonie hyung."


	10. [쿱지] Uranus

    The library was quiet. The only sound were the shuffling of feet, hushed chatting of some students, the flipping of pages, and the banging of books on hard wood. The usually packed room only had a half of the usual number of people in. Maybe it was because of the fact that it was a Saturday morning, no one _bothers_  to go to the library  _willingly_  on a weekend.

 

    "Oh my God, hyung," Mingyu's voice suddenly reaches three men's ears, successfully getting their attention.

 

    Abruptly stopping his writing, Seungcheol looks at the younger sitting parallel to him in their table. "What's your problem, Mingyu."

 

    Noticing that all ears were on him, he rambles on, eyes wide with a big grin on his face, "okay, so, I was just searching the internet, 'cause like, I was peacefully scrolling through Facebook then I saw this page full of weird quotes on it and I was really curious 'bout what it was an-"

 

    "Can you just fucking say what you want to say," Soonyoung grumbles out, huffing out a breath of exasperation as he, too, drops his ballpen. His mind not able to focus on the lecture he was trying to study about anymore.

 

    Pout now on his lips, Mingyu just continues, "okay. So basically, I saw this fact about how sixty-three earths can fit inside Uranus. How awesome is that? _Sixty-three earths,_ dude. _Sixty-three._ "

 

    Three pairs of eyes now stare passively at him, obviously uninterested at the rambling man as he contains spouting out useless facts, "I mean, guys, haven't you _thought_ about it? Earth itself is a very big planet, and if you multiply its size more, you get a super gigantic _Uranus._ Now, how would it be like to _live_ there? I mean, if I were in such a big planet, I'd probably be too giddy t-"

 

    "Can you _shut the fuck up,_ Mingyu," the loud sound of a book hitting the table surprises majority of the people in the library, especially the three men in the shared table.

 

    Jihoon is _seething_. He now had a hard glare directed to the younger who now looked like a surprised pup. Jihoon lifts himself up a bit from his chair, body leaning forward slightly, turning to the side as he was now only a few inches away from Mingyu's face. He pulls a finger out, nail poking repeatedly on the taller man's forehead as he hisses out through gritted teeth.

 

    "I don't _care_ about what you see on the internet. _No one_ in the this table gives a flying fuck about what you saw on Facebook. I am _pissed_ right now. I have to study but you keep talking like a piece of shit. Now you shut the _fuck_ up 'cause nobody cares about tons of Earths in Uranus. I had three dicks up _my_ anus and you do _not_ want to feel that right now, don't you? So if I were you, you better read quietly on _your_ side of the table and zip your lips shut. Understood?"

 

    Gaping mouth, Mingyu stares dumbfounded at the pink haired man, unable to make out any rebut as he stammers, "u-understood, hyung."

 

    Huffing as he flips his bangs away from his eyes, Jihoon cocks an eyebrow up and forms out a small and innocent smile directed to the younger, a complete contrast to the prickly words he just threw on the man. Sitting back on his chair, Jihoon just resumes writing on his notebook, oblivious to the gobsmacked stares he got from the three.

 

    Pulling themselves away from their surprised thoughts, the four men just continue their merry way on their table. Writing, reading, and surfing the internet. When a voice suddenly comes from the side, making them turn their attention to said person.

 

    "Hey, Jihoon!"

 

    Letting out another sigh, Jihoon looks at the man, "oh, hey there. Jun, right?"

 

    "Yeah, uh. I'm the representative from the other block and I just wanted to ask if you can act as the representative for yours and uh, if you could join us later for a talk with the other reps?"

 

    Pursing his lips, Jihoon nods slowly, "okay, but what is this for?"

 

    "Oh! I forgot about that," Jun chuckles awkwardly, "silly me. Yeah, since we're going to be interns next year already, it's the school's tradition to have a talent show before the semester ends. The talent show will be held about... A month from now."

 

    Directing a small smile to the man, Jihoon just inquires, "yeah sure. So, what time is the gathering thing?"

 

    Scratching his nape, Jun lets out an anxious laugh, "uh... Yeah, about _that_. Well, since you agreed... It's actually held right now... As in... this minute as we talk."

 

    Eyes widening in shock, Jihoon lets out a curse before hurriedly packing his stuff. He stands up and follows Jun out of the library but not before turning to the three men who just listened to their conversation a while ago, "don't wait up for me, 'kay? I'll head back to the dorm right after," Jihoon leans down and places a small peck on Seungcheol's cheek earning a blush from the elder, "bye."

 

    Jun and Jihoon were now walking side-by-side on the corridor, awkward silence looming over them until Jun finally speaks out, lips itching to ask the man, "I didn't know you and Seungcheol were a thing."

 

    Looking up at the man, Jihoon just chuckles quietly, "yeah. It just happened, really."

 

    "Oh, okay."

 

    The two finally reach a room on the farthest corner of the building. Opening it, Jihoon takes in the sight of a long table with a few people seated on their respected seats. "Glad you finally got here, Jihoon-ssi."

 

    Sitting on the offered seat beside Jun, Jihoon sits down and just responds with a smile and a nod, "so. What are we going to talk about here?"

 

    All eyes turn to the man in the middle of the table, Jihoon recognizes him, he often sees the man down the corridors, _Jeonghan_ , he was a pretty sight, that's for sure. "We should start grouping up each student in our blocks to their respective committees for the upcoming show and since you guys are the representatives, then you choose who goes in _your_ committee and those who you want to give to the others. It would be better if you guys aren't biased in your decisions."

 

    Understanding what he was trying to say, Jihoon nods along. He listens to Jeonghan who was now listing the representatives' names together with the committee assigned to them.

 

    "Did all of you get it?"

 

    A chorus of agreement comes from the men earning a smile from Jeonghan. "Okay then, you guys can now go. Try to talk this arrangement out with your blockmates after the sembreak next week." With one last smile, Jeonghan dismisses all of them out of the room.

 

    Jihoon stands up from his chair and turns to leave the room when a hand suddenly grabs his arm, surprising him.

 

    "Jihoon, uh... I'll walk you to your dorm. It doesn't seem right that I called you out out of the blue and just... Please?" Jun rambles out.

 

    Loosening himself from the man, Jihoon just lets out a tiny smile. The two of them now walking out of the building. The more they talk, the more Jihoon feels like warming up to Jun. It was his first time to converse with the guy but he already felt comfortable around him. They were now a few blocks away from the gate of the school when Jun decides to delve deeper into their conversation.

 

    "So... Jihoon... About _Seungcheol_."

 

    Eyebrows furrowing, Jihoon looks up at him, "what about him?"

 

    An apprehensive smile on his lips, Jun continues, "well... We're old enough and uh... I'm just really curious about other people's... Lives... Specifically, uh... _Sex_ lives."

 

    Jihoon suddenly becomes a spluttering mess, choking from his own spit as he bends himself, hands on his knees as he coughs. He feels Jun hand caressing his back while laughing. "Stop laughing at me, you shit."

 

    Surprised by the man's sudden change in attitude, Jun just laughs louder, "so _that's_ how you really are," he laughs harder when he sees Jihoon glaring at him, "but still. You didn't answer me. So? What's up with your _s-life_?"

 

    Jihoon finally stops his dramatic coughing and stands straight, a pout on his lips as he crosses his arms over his chest. He sees Jun's undeterred stare, obviously not gonna stop his questions until he gets his answer. With a sigh, Jihoon finally answers, a blush creeping its way up his neck to the tip of his ears, nose, and cheeks, "w-well.. We... We _do... Stuff_. And uh... yeah, the usual dick-up-ass routine... yeah," he coughs out in embarrassment, not bothering to bring up the topic of having two other men's dick entering him not too long ago.

 

    "I presume it's _your_ ass getting the usual routine?" Jun smirks, finding the smaller man's embarrassment amusing.

 

    Jihoon's blush just darkens by the second before he huffs out, not wanting to feel small around the other, "w-what if it is? I mean... It's only normal for a hormonal gay couple right? What's wrong with having a dick up your... your... your _hole_?"

 

    Jun just continues laughing, eyes now brimming with tears as he clapped his hands like a seal, "I didn't- I meant it as a _joke_ , Jihoon," he gasps for air before calming himself down, "but seriously, _you_ getting it up the _ass_ is a _routine_?"

 

    Eyes furrowing in confusion, Jihoon just stares at Jun, "what do you mean?"

 

    "I _mean_ , don't you guys switch or something?"

 

    Jihoon just stares at the man, eyes blank as the man's reply finally registers in his head, " _switch?_ "

 

"Yeah. You do the doing for a change while Seungcheol does the taking, you know? It's perfectly healthy in a relationship."

 

    Blinking, Jihoon's head starts filling up with different ideas, scenarios he never knew he would be able to think of. "But... But what if Seungcheol doesn't... Doesn't _agree_?"

 

    Purse lips shutting tight, Jun just stares at Jihoon with a tilted head, "then you guys aren't meant to be and I'd probably hate Seungcheol with all my life. I mean, if he isn't up to the idea of switching, then that's a pretty douche-y move plus it's pretty heteronormative, y'know?"

 

    Surprised by the sudden lecture by the man, Jihoon just stares at him, "o... Kay?"

 

    They finally stop walking, noticing that they finally reached the gate, Jihoon's dorm only a few meters away. "Guess it's time for me to say goodbye, Jihoon. Anyway, about you and Seungcheol? Try to work it out, 'kay?"

 

    Turning to his heel, Jihoon walks away before looking back at the man, "I will, Jun. And uh... Thanks."

 

    He finally crosses the road and faintly hears the man's voice, "anytime, Jihoon."

 

    Stepping foot in the building, Jihoon treads his way up to their room. He walks in and sees the usual, Soonyoung on his bunk watching fan videos, Mingyu on his side casually scrolling through his laptop, and Seungcheol on his own bunk reading a random book.

 

    He closes the door behind him, earning the attention of the men.

 

    "Hey, Jihoon hyung, anything happened?" Mingyu inquired.

 

    Shrugging his bag off onto the floor, Jihoon plops himself down his bed and grabs for his phone as he twiddles on it, "nothing much. We just organized stuff for the show next month."

 

    Sounds of men grunting a reply booms in the room before they finally resume to their own activities. Not one man, though.

 

    A voice comes from the bunk above Jihoon's, "Ji, who was that dude?"

 

    "Who?"

 

    "The one who called you out in the library," Seungcheol asks out casually.

 

    "Oh _that_ , that's Jun. We don't actually know each other much but we got to chat a while ago, so... I guess we can be called friends?... Yeah, friends."

 

    A few seconds tick by before Seungcheol finally lets out a small 'okay', ending their talk.

 

    Jihoon passively scrolls through his phone, but his mind is only filled with one thought. The image of himself watching another man submitting himself before him as he eases himself in him.

 

    To say that Jihoon's dreams that night was not uncomfortable was an understatement. His dreams were filled with moans, thrusting, and lots of coming. In lay man's term, Seungcheol writhing in pleasure as Jihoon fucks himself deep and hard into him.


	11. [훈영] Sayonara Carbonara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank floweroone, this user was the very first person to hint me about top!Jihoon.
> 
> To Casandra: I'm sorry if I didn't live up to the top!Jihoon x Soonyoung + virgin play you wanted. But I tried my best!

    "Okay, so I thought about it and I decided that I want to top for at least once."

 

    The sound of books falling and phones slipping down onto the floor echoes around the room. A choking man spluttering with spit crouched on his bed as he took in the words said.

 

    "Uh... Ji, excuse the French, but what the actual _fuck?_ " Seungcheol musters to say as he peeks down from his bunk, staring at Jihoon who just crosses his arms over his chest as he lay still on his bed while staring up.

 

    Their eyes lock with each other and Jihoon blinks innocently, not seeing what was wrong with what he said, "why? What's wrong with that?"

 

    The choking sounds finally stop and Mingyu comes along as he sits upright on his bed as he faced Jihoon, "it was just surprising, hyung. I mean, it's not normal for you to randomly say something like wanting to fuck someone's ass in a normal tone. People would think you were talking about the weather."

 

    "Mingyu's right, Ji. What even started this all? Why the sudden interest?" Seungcheol slowly descends from his bed as he had the sudden urge to cuddle the curious man.

 

    Limbs tangle with limbs, Jihoon's head rests against Seungcheol's chest as the elder caressed his hair, "Jun and I were talking about _switching_ and it just dawned on me, y'know?"

 

    The hand on his head stops its caressing, Seungcheol's eyes now hard and falling into a squint, "this _Jun_ guy again, huh?"

 

    He hears the unusual rise in Seungcheol's voice. It was something he's never heard before. Not wanting to pressure himself with such thoughts anymore, Jihoon just continues burrowing himself into the elder's chest, "mm hmm. And it made me think... You guys always get the chance to take _me_ but I've never gotten a piece of _your_ asses."

 

    A hand clamps over Jihoon's mouth, Seungcheol's eyes now stern and heated, "stop being crude, Jihoon. We'll talk about this another time, okay?"

 

    Eyes brimming with innocence, Jihoon just keeps quiet, slightly nodding before sticking his tongue out. The tip of his tongue licking a stripe up Seungcheol's palm.

 

    A groan reaches their ears as Mingyu flops himself on his bed, "damn it, guys. Cuddles were supposed to be _innocent_ and you just _ruined_ it, you fiends."

 

    It was a few days later when the topic popped up again. The three men still exclaiming about how spontaneous Jihoon was.

 

 

    "Hey Seungcheol, you know what I want in a man?"

 

    "What?"

 

    "My dick."

 

    "Jesus Christ, Jihoon! Stop it!" Seungcheol hisses out before going to the bathroom. Leaving an amused Mingyu, a pouting Jihoon, and a confused Soonyoung.

 

    Whispering towards the tall man, Soonyoung looks down from his bunk, "hey, Mingyu. What's happening with Jihoon and Seungcheol hyung?"

 

    Chuckling, Mingyu replies, remembering that Soonyoung was out with Seungkwan and Seokmin when the fiasco happened, "Jihoonie hyung wants to try switching roles with Seungcheol hyung... In bed."

 

    Surprised by the answer, Soonyoung manages to gasp before letting out a small, " _oh_. Okay."

 

    Jihoon's persistence didn't dwindle down, it was actually the opposite. The more Seungcheol said no to him, the more crude his approaches became.

 

 

    "Oh my God!"

 

    "What's wrong with you _now_ , Jihoon?"

 

    Jihoon stares wide eyes at Seungcheol, as his hands covers his crotch, "my dick just died! Can I bury it in your ass?"

 

    "God _damn_ it, Jihoon! We're in the library!"

 

    Numerous shushes were heard from the librarians not a second later.

 

    "Hey, Seungcheol hyung," Mingyu starts, wanting to change the topic and  continuing right after hearing Seungcheol grunt, "want to grab some Gongcha after this?"

 

    "Yeah sure."

 

    "Can I join?" Soonyoung asks from the side, earning a nod.

 

    "I'm in," Jihoon says right after.

 

    The four were in the shop, peacefully waiting for their drink. Mingyu was the one who ordered while the three just sat on their chair.

 

    "Can I get four caramel milk teas? Full sugar, with pudding and pearl."

 

    After several minutes of waiting, they finally get their drinks. They were all just sipping happily when Jihoon decides to strike again.

 

    "Seungcheol."

 

    "What," voice monotonous, not even curious anymore as he didn't anticipate the man's response.

 

    "Do you like pudding?"

 

    Blinking, Seungcheol looks down at his drink and sees big yellow bits of pudding he happily drank, _'finally, a normal question.'_

 

    "I actually do, Ji. Why'd you ask?"

 

    Taking one last sip, Jihoon stares at Seungcheol with a smirk, "'cause I'll be pudding this dick in you."

 

    Let's just say that the staff in Gongcha had a hard time cleaning up the mess the two men had made. Drink spilled all over the floor with chunks of pearl and pudding spread around. They were also pretty sure one of them left the shop with a tea-soaked shirt.

 

    It was the day after, a Wednesday, where the four of them didn't have classes, but Seungcheol opted to not stay in the room exclaiming "I'd rather have a boy's day out with Mingyu than have to listen to your ridiculous pick-up lines, Ji. Sayonara carbonara," while grabbing onto a baffled Mingyu as they left the room to God knows where. Jihoon and Soonyoung the only ones left in their dorm.

 

    The two were dazed for a second or so—who the _fuck_ says "sayonara carbonara"? I know, _no one_ —before Jihoon goes to Mingyu's bed and reaches for the laptop casually placed there.

 

    Soonyoung watches at Jihoon from his bunk, the elder just engaging himself in whatever he was searching on the internet, earphones now in his ears. Jihoon's pink hair now holding a clip, his fringe pulled up flat onto the top of his head as it showed his forehead.

 

    His lips were itching to ask the man something but was too anxious on how to deliver it out of the blue. Minutes pass before Soonyoung finally gets the guts to speak.

 

    "Hyung?"

 

    A few seconds later and Jihoon still doesn't react to him. Deciding that the elder didn't hear him, Soonyoung goes down from his bunk and sits on Mingyu's bed instead. Making himself comfortable, he fluffs up a pillow, crosses his legs on the bed, and hugs the pillow against his chest as he tucks his chin on top of it. He stares intently at the elder, "hyung... Jihoon hyung," his voice a tad bit louder.

 

    Jihoon plucks an earbud out and looks at Soonyoung, "yeah?"

 

    Heart beating fast, Soonyoung twiddles his thumbs as he stutters, "I... I just... What's happening to you these days, hyung?"

 

    Jihoon just cocks an eyebrow, "what do you mean?"

 

    Looking down, Soonyoung feels a blush creep up his neck, "I mean... The... Uh... Why'd you... Why'd you suddenly want to uh... Want to," he takes a deep breath in before staring straight at the man, " _top_ someone... Why d'you want to top?"

 

    Soonyoung starts feeling ashamed of himself when seconds pass by and Jihoon still doesn't reply to him. He decides to just cuddle on Mingyu's pillow when a chuckle reaches his ears. The sight of Jihoon laughing now in front of him.

 

    "You have _got_ to be kidding me, Soonyoung."

 

    The blush travels farther up as Soonyoung just tries to cover himself with the pillow.

 

    Putting his laptop to the side, Jihoon hoists himself up and out of his bed, walking light steps towards the other before sitting beside him. He places his hands behind him and onto the bed, leaning back. "Well, Hosh, it just dawned on me that _you_ three always get the doing while _I_ always get the receiving so," he smirks, eyebrows shooting up before falling back down in a teasing way, "why not have a change of pace. The tops do the receiving while _I_ ," now leaning in closer, smirk getting prominent, eyes twinkling with something Soonyoung could not decipher, "do the fucking."

 

    Breath hitching, Soonyoung feels a sudden throb on his crotch, _'oh God.'_

 

    Jihoon scoots closer, hands now placing itself on the younger's thighs, fingers squeezing it, his voice now a small whisper, "want to try?"

 

     _'Fuck, oh God no no no no,'_ Soonyoung rants in his head. His mind now in a flurry as his eyes widened.

 

    Jihoon's smirk now fades as it turns into a full-blown pout, "don't you want Jihoonie?"

 

    Eyes now frantically trying to not look at the pouting man, Soonyoung hugs the pillow tighter, the blush on his cheeks growing darker, "I... I didn't say anything like that, hyung."

 

     _'There you go.'_

 

    "It's just that Seungcheol hyung might get mad at me... At us," Soonyoung wants to continue saying his thoughts when Jihoon suddenly arranges himself on his knees, hands now Soonyoung's shoulders and places an innocent kiss on his cheeks. Jihoon makes out a soft smile after leaning away from the man, "Seungcheol's okay with this. He's got a soft spot for you and Minggu, it's _okay_ , Soonyoung. Just let go."

 

    The man's words hit spots within Soonyoung that made him feel at ease. Feeling his grip on the pillow loosen, he puts it to the side and places his hands neatly on his lap as he looks down, "okay, hyung. Just... Just take it easy, this is... This is my first time."

 

    Smirk coming back up, Jihoon lowers himself onto his shins as he levels himself with Soonyoung. Face now directly in front of the younger's, Jihoon purrs out in a sultry voice, "I will, Soonyoung. Just let Jihoonie do all the work."

 

    Not even letting the younger reply, Jihoon presses his lips onto Soonyoung's. Lips smack against each other, want evident in every move as teeth clumsily bump against teeth. It surprised Soonyoung at the sudden change in the elder's attitude, something was different with him. Both pull away, a string of spit connecting them. Not having enough, Jihoon still has the smirk on his lips as he leans back in, teeth latching onto Soonyoung's lower lip, he nips on it lightly only to trace the tip of his tongue on it.

 

    Leaning back, Jihoon feels himself harden at the sight. Their eyes locked into each other. Soonyoung was obviously affected by what happened. Giggling, Jihoon reaches a hand up and hastily removes the clip off his hair and throws it on the floor. Hair now a untidy, he runs his hair through it and only manages to make a bigger mess out of it. Not caring anymore, he just ignores it, leaving it disheveled, not knowing that it made him all the more hotter.

 

    "Oh God," Soonyoung grunts out, not knowing how to handle the usually needy man. He stares at the elder who now had his hands on his shorts, tugging it down together with his boxers, _'we're really doing this, shit.'_

 

    "Soonyoung," sultry voice laced with lust, "don't you want Jihoonie's cock?"

 

    He felt a sudden throb in his nether regions. The man's question making wonders on his penis. "I... I _-Oh_ God," he stammers out as he watches Jihoon run a finger up the length of his member. The dick twitching slightly once he reaches the tip. The finger turns into a whole hand now lazily pumping up and down his length. Every stroke letting out tiny specks of precum.

 

    It then dawned on Soonyoung that he has never really looked at Jihoon's penis. It wasn't that long but he was positive that it was thick. The elder's dick as pale as his whole body besides the pink tint on his head now oozing with precum.

 

    His train of thought stops as he suddenly feels Jihoon purr, "don't you want a taste?"

 

    Swallowing nervously, he just blinks, unsure of what he really wanted right now.

 

    "Don't you want to know why Jihoonie _loves_ sucking cock so much, Soonyoung? I'll make you the first one to taste Jihoonie's pretty cock."

 

    Entranced by the man's words, Soonyoung moves by instinct, body leaning forward as he now situates himself on his knees. He inhales a deep breath before leaning himself down, elbows supporting him. He makes a shy touch on the man's penis, feeling the visible twitch as a finger lightly caresses it. The heat from the man's length a complete contrast to the cold sweat on his palm.

 

    He swallows nervously again, eyes blinking fast as he watches the way the man's head now glistened with the accumulating cum oozing out as he strokes up and down. Moans coming out of the elder's lips as he felt his penis getting strokes by the younger.

 

    "More... More _ngh_ , fuck. Suck Jihoonie's dick, Soonyoung. I know you can do it," a breathy purr escapes his lips as he now moves hips up and into the younger's hand, wanting more.

 

    Manning up, Soonyoung leans down, head now merely an inch away from Jihoon's penis.  He looks up slightly and sees the way Jihoon looked at him. The man's eyes were barely open, mouth open as he let out occasional moans and grunts, tongue coming out from time to time to lick his lips. Sticking the tip of his tongue out, he traces Jihoon's head. Feeling the heat from him, the salty taste of precum rushing through his senses. Deciding to go all the way, he wraps his lips around the crown. The man's penis was thick, the head itself making his mouth open up. He tongues the slit before finally sliding his lips further down. The elder's penis was a perfect fit in his mouth, the tip reaching just against the back of his throat, making it easy for him to maneuver himself on it without gagging himself.

 

    Soonyoung starts bobbing his head around the man's erection. Loud sound of spit heard throughout the room as he fastens his pace. Bobbing up, Soonyoung moves away slightly only to connect his lips to the side of Jihoon's dick. His lips gliding easily against the length as the dick glistened with spit and cum. He moves up and down as he traces the prominent vein on the underside of the elder's cock.

 

    He pulls away and resumes to wrap his mouth around Jihoon's twitching dick when he feels fingers tug at his hair. Watery eyes staring up, he sees Jihoon who was now flushed, "stop."

 

    Barely managing to hear the elder's word, he croaks out, voice hoarse from his very first blowjob, "what?"

 

    Jihoon takes hold of Soonyoung's arms. He pulls the younger up and pushes him, Soonyoung's back now pressed against the bed as Jihoon crawled above him, the sly smirk back on his lips.

 

    A hand wraps itself around Soonyoung's dick, making the younger let out a surprised gasp. Hand stroking up and down in a moderate pace, Jihoon speaks, voice light and innocent despite what he was doing right now, " _Soonyoung~_ remember what you did to Jihoonie before?"

 

    Unfocused eyes blink in confusion, Soonyoung lets out a groan, not really caring about what the elder was saying.

 

    "You fucked Jihoonie's thighs last time, remember?" The hand quickens, "you seemed to have _so_ much fun back then." The hand stops, Jihoon's eyes now dilated and oozing with lust, "I'll see how _fun_ it is."

 

    Before Soonyoung can even muster out a cry, he already finds himself positioned up into all fours. His rear now pressed against Jihoon's crotch.

 

    "You're going to have so much fun, Soonyoung," he giggles, "I promise."

 

    A hand runs up the cleft of Soonyoung's ass. Soft fingers rubbing and kneading the mounds of flesh. The hand's become greedier, nails claw on flesh, fingers press harder, squeeze tighter.

 

    Jihoon takes a hold of his penis. He moves closer and rubs the tip of his cock against the younger's ass cheeks. Traces of cum smearing the beautiful skin. Jihoon uses his thumb and presses a cheek apart, baring Soonyoung in all his manliness. Jihoon watches the way the man's hole clenched and unclenched around nothing as if on impulse. He feels entranced by the sight and feels a sudden urge bubble within him.

 

    " _Soonyoung_ ," voice high as he sing-songs his words, "Jihoonie wants to lick you."

 

    Without even getting the younger's approval, Jihoon leans down and presses a kiss on Soonyoung's rim. He gives a tentative lick on the puckered hole. He leans away slightly to spit on the rim. He smears the spit around the rim before fully shoving his tongue in, the tightness around him unbearable.

 

    "Shit, _shit_ oh _fuck_ , Jihoon- _ah!_ " Soonyoung moans out as he feels the man's tongue delve deeper. The tongue fucking fast within him as it moved in and out. Jihoon pulls away for a bit only to lick a long stripe against his quivering hole now glistening with spit. He moves slightly to the side and nips lightly on one buttcheek.

 

    " _Mm_ shit h- _ah!_ " He feels a sharp bite cast on his ass. Nipping teeth now getting braver as he bites on the flash. Every bite getting harsher and harsher, teeth sinking deep into the flesh. He wouldn't be surprised if he'll have a really red ass later.

 

    Jihoon leans away and smiles at the masterpiece he has done. "Mmm," he raises a hand and slaps his palm hard onto the tender cheek.

 

    "Fuck! Oh go- _hah!_ ," cries of pain and pleasure leave Soonyoung's lips as the elder continues leaving blows on him. Each spank making his body slam forward, shaking arms barely making him stay in his position.

 

    "Come on, Soonyoung," Jihoon's voice dip into a low whisper, "touch yourself while I fuck you."

 

    Soonyoung feels the elder's head rub against his ass cheeks again. Jihoon runs the tip against the the crack. "Shit shit shit, Jihoon hyung, no, you haven't even-," he halts as he hears a chuckle behind him.

 

    "Don't worry, Soonyoung. I won't hurt you." Jihoon holds the base of his penis and rubs it further down. Making sure to rub hard on the younger's balls, earning a loud moan from him. He finally reaches just below the man's scrotum, tip now just against Soonyoung's thighs. "Now let me see how hot your thighs are."

 

    Pushing in, Jihoon lets out a loud grunt at how smooth the skin was, the pressed thighs were tight. Though not tight enough, he still felt his cock throb harder as he pushed in and out.

 

    He ruts his hips faster and harder into the younger's thighs, watching at the beautiful sight of his cock peeking in and out every time he rammed himself in. One hand on Soonyoung's waist travel to his ass. Jihoon pries the cheeks open. He stares at the spasming hole, his dick fucking within the man pulsing harder at the sight. He spits down on the puckered hole twice and rubs the spit using his thumb. Soothing rubs turn greedy as he pushes his thumb in.

 

    "Ji- _fuck_ , Jihoon," a choked groan leaves Soonyoung as he feels the frantic thrusting between his thighs and the finger now entering his depths.

 

    He feels the elder's thrusting become erratic as he tries to move his finger along. He feels another wetness reach his crack as Jihoon spits again, a finger turning into two as Jihoon pulls his thumb out and pushes his middle and index finger in. His mouth just hangs open as his eyes opened wide. The feeling was weird—unusual, even—but it was bearable. The man's hips become slow as he focuses more on his fingers. The fingers within him go in and out slowly, each drag of the fingers out making him clench hard around it. The elder decides to turn it up a notch as he spreads his fingers within his holes, Jihoon scissoring him as loud squelching sounds resonate around the room along with their heavy breaths.

 

    The man's scissoring made him hurt. He wanted stop the actions but he didn't want the fingers out. He remembers Jihoon's instruction a while ago and places all his weight on his forearm, his other hand reaching between his legs as he strokes his cock. He lets out a moan as he feels how wet he has become, not knowing that he could actually feel so much from it.

 

    He pumps himself in sync with Jihoon's fingers. Every stroke on his dick making him clench harder unconsciously around the elder's fingers.

 

    "M-More, Ji... I can, I can _ngh_ fuck, I can handle it," Soonyoung manages to croak out as he pushes his rear onto Jihoon's fingers, urging the elder to continue.

 

    Jihoon inserts another finger as his hips snap faster, wanting to rid the other off his mind of the pain he might feel. He hears muffled moans and decides to add another one in. A few minutes pass and Jihoon deems it okay for him to enter the younger. "I'm gonna go in now, okay?"

 

    Barely managing to say yes, Soonyoung feels the elder's dick leave his thighs, traveling its way up to his crack. He feels the head push first. He feels his heart beat faster, the pain of the intrusion making him want to just shut himself down, but he knew that it would be worth it. He fastens the pace of his strokes and feels himself unclench making Jihoon slide more into him. The elder's cock was thick inside him, despite it not reaching deep within him, the width was fucking _good_.

 

    He hears a mewl behind him, Jihoon whispering loud enough for him to hear, "get ready for the ride of your life, Soonyoung." He manages to hear the elder chuckle before everyone mutes itself around him as he lets out a loud scream.

 

    He feels every drag of the man's cock drill fast and hard into him. His rim stretched wide as it entered him. His legs were shaking as he felt _too much_ from the man's fucking. Incoherent words were spilling out of his mouth as he felt Jihoon grip hard on his hips as he fucked him onto the mattress fast and hard. 

 

    Soonyoung starts stroking his dick faster as he clenches harder around Jihoon's length. The pleasure was unexplainable but it was just so fucking _good_. Every thrust behind him making him push forward as the elder rammed in him. He suddenly feels Jihoon's thrusts turn erratic. The pace still fast but occasionally turning slow.

 

    Jihoon leans forward and leans his chest on Soonyoung's back. Panting against Soonyoung's neck as he continued snapping his hips. He feels the familiar clenching in his gut, feeling his cock grow fuller within the younger.

 

    "S-Soonyou- _fuck_. Shit _ngh_ , I'm gonna cum in you, Soonyoung."

 

    Soonyoung quickens his stroking as he hears Jihoon's impending orgasm. He rubs his tip as he moved his hips onto Jihoon's dick, wanting _more_. Clenching hard around the smaller's cock, he lets out a moan as Jihoon grunts and bites his neck. The familiar sucking and nipping on his neck making his cock twitch harder.

 

    Feeling Jihoon's thrusts change, Soonyoung lets out a loud moan as he clenches hard around Jihoon. Body halting every movement as he lets out a long grunt, mouth open, eyes shut tight. He lets out another moan as he hears and feels Jihoon cum in him. the feeling was weird but it was awesome. The way his hole was filled with the latter's cum made him want to cum again (if only he could). He feels a spasm run through his body as his cock twitched from its high.

 

    Jihoon finally slips out of Soonyoung. He lies down beside the younger, staring up at the ceiling before turning to his side. He wraps his arms around Soonyoung's torso.

 

    "You're like a rag doll, Hosh."

 

    Only managing to let out a grunt, Soonyoung scoots closer towards Jihoon. He pushes his face onto the crook of the smaller's neck. "Your fault."

 

    Chuckling, Jihoon feels tiredness come to him in waves. "Guess how _I_ felt when the three of you fucked me."

 

    Letting out a yawn, Soonyoung smiles, "fair point. Fair point."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    It was already afternoon when Mingyu and Seungcheol managed to come back to their dorm. Soonyoung was on his bunk, lying on his stomach as he watched something on his phone; while, Jihoon lay on his back as he read a book.

 

    Everything was perfectly normal... Expect for the previously empty trash bin beside the cabinet. It was filled to the brim by tissues.

 

    "So... Fap too much?" Mingyu chuckles.

 

    They only get relative _no_ s from the two. Not knowing what happened, they stare on. Jihoon looked perfectly normal, in fact, he looked _fantastic_. Soonyoung also looked normal. Until they saw the big blotch of red on his neck.

 

    "Did you guys just _fuck_?" Seungcheol asks exasperatedly.

 

     _Silence._

 

    Mingyu laughs, "okay but I just want to know something. Did Jihoonie hyung finally get to top?" He jests.

 

    They watch as Soonyoung twitches from on his bunk while Jihoon rolls on his side as he smirks at the two men.

 

    "Hell yeah I did."

 

 


	12. [지철] You Don't Want To Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To EuMeanie: I'm sorry if I didn't live up to the top!Jihoon image you wanted T^T I tried.

 

    "Out."

 

    "What?"

 

    "I said _out_. Soonyoung, Mingyu, get out for a minute... No, make that an hour or so."

 

    Mingyu huffs, "but hyung, it's like, 7 pm, what are we gonna do out there? Hell, why do we even _have_ to go out?"

 

    Letting out a frustrated growl, Seungcheol reaches for his bag. He chucks out his wallet and shoves a notes at the younger, "go to the movies, play some games, I don't know. Just let the two of us talk... _Please_."

 

    Now curious at the elder's actions, Jihoon sits up on his bed. "Cheol, what's wrong?"

 

    Eyebrows creasing, he just sighs as he closes his eyes, "nothing. Just... Can you guys just listen to me?"

 

    Seeing the unusual look of desperation on Seungcheol's face, the two just huffs a sigh before grabbing for some decent clothes. "Fine, but be sure that when we get back here, you guys have already talked it out, 'kay hyung?"

 

    Grunting with a nod, Seungcheol fans Jihoon as he hears the shutting of the door behind him.

 

    "So... Care to tell me what's wrong?"

 

    "Seungcheol walks to sit on Jihoon's bed. He presses his back against the fluffed up pillows, stretches his legs as it now touched the smaller's back. He spreads his arms open, "hug?"

 

    Jihoon deadpans, eyes blinking repeatedly before finally making out something, "seriously? A _hug_? You let the two out for a _hug_?"

 

    "Mm," a whiny grunt leaves Seungcheol before he leans forward and forces Jihoon into his arms.

 

    Thighs on top of thighs, now sitting on the elder, Jihoon presses his head on Seungcheol's chest lightly and decides to wrap his arms around the elder's waist. "Is there something wrong, Cheol?"

 

    A sigh leaves him. He presses a chaste kiss on Jihoon's crown before tightening his hug around the smaller, "I just... What _are_ we, Ji?"

 

    Jihoon looks up, eyes wide as he stares at Seungcheol. A pregnant pause floating around them before Jihoon stammers, "what do you mean _what are we_? We... We're _together_ , Cheol."

 

    Lips now pursed, Seungcheol continues, "but babe... Is this... Is what we're doing _healthy_? I mean," he casts his eyes down, "you with Mingyu, with Soonyoung, us _four_ doing it. Is that still... Normal? For us? For a _couple_?"

 

    Understanding what the other's problem now, Jihoon smiles. He cups Seungcheol's face and tilts it up as he stares into the other's wide eyes. "You love me, right, baby?" Seungcheol's eyebrows furrow before he nods with a pout, "and you know that I love you too, right?" Another nod. "Healthy or not, honey, I'm a hundred percent sure that nobody, _nobody_ , can ever replace you in my heart. Mingyu? Soonyoung? Babe, they're no match for you, okay? If they were, I'd have left you a long time ago," both of them now chuckling, "and our quickies with the two? We can easily stop it if you hate it or if you want it to end, Cheol... Do you?"

 

    Seungcheol just blinks, "yes." Jihoon was just about to reply before the elder continues, " _yes_ , I want it to end but... But one last time," Jihoon clucks his tongue, "we... We do it one last time. Like... Like a parting ceremony." He casts a toothy smile at the younger.

 

    "Okay. Okay," Jihoon laughs. He presses a soft kiss on the elder's cheek. He pulls back and the two of them just stare at each other before Seungcheol pulls Jihoon flat against his chest and presses his lips against the other's.

 

    A hundred kisses so far and this was the sweetest they have ever had. Smacking lips playing a passionate dance as they push-and-pulled. Mouths moving in sync, Jihoon's lips latching on Seungcheol's lower lip right after the elder latches on his. Breathing matched with each other. The spark was inevitable around them. Pulling away, they press their foreheads together. Breaths mingling with each other as they parted.

 

    Seungcheol hugs Jihoon closer against him. The younger's head now placed on the crook of his neck. Seungcheol tightens his hug, squeezing Jihoon's sides as he presses his lips on Jihoon's shoulder.

 

    "I've... I've thought about it," Seungcheol whispers lightly, words barely audible but the younger still catches it.

 

    "Hm?"

 

    Pressing another kiss on the man, Seungcheol then pulls back and stares straight into Jihoon's eyes. "I'll do it. I'll... I'll take it up my... _Yeah my hoohaa_... For you."

 

    It takes a few seconds before it finally sinks in to Jihoon. It starts with his eyes growing large, his lips ripping into a wide smile, a squeal leaving his lips, and a very tight hug almost able to suffocate the man. All of these made Seungcheol think that he made the right decision, he rarely saw Jihoon this happy and it makes him glad that he was the reason for the man's happiness.

 

    Calming himself down, Jihoon then continues to stare before smacking his lips together. "So..." He starts.

 

    "So..." Seungcheol drones on, too. The thick and awkward air hanging over them.

 

    Not wanting any of it, Seungcheol manages to mumble out his thoughts, arms sliding its way back around the smaller man's waist as he spoke. "How do we," he starts, "how we _do_ this, how do we start?"

 

    Jihoon blushes at the awkwardness between them but stops right after once he sees the look on Seungcheol's face. It was Seungcheol's expression every time he wanted to ace a test, his expression when he wanted to buy that one dog even if the landlord forbade it, it was determination. It was so evident that Jihoon couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

 

    Feeling the thrill thrum through his veins, Jihoon slides his arms up Seungcheol's torso and wraps it loosely around the elder's neck. He shuffles on his knees slightly, crotch now pressed on the man's stomach. He leans his head closer and leaves a kiss on Seungcheol's ear, letting out a lewd chuckle as the man lets out a grunt.

 

    Lips directly against Seungcheol's ear, Jihoon nips on the skin before letting out a whisper, "let me do everything today, Cheol. Trust me."

 

    Feeling his crotch tingle, Seungcheol nods slightly. Sensing the man's approval, Jihoon starts moving his hips against the man's crotch. Smirking at the feel of the man below him hardening. He leans more and trails kisses down Seungcheol's neck, his penis growing harder as he feels the elder tilt his head to the side, granting him more access as he kisses, licks, and nips on the skin.

 

    Nipping start to go down, lips meeting the man's collarbones. He presses the tip of his tongue against it and licks a stripe swiftly before latching his lips on it. Sucking on the skin, he tastes the hint of salty sweat mixed with Seungcheol's very own flavor. He nips on the skin more, teeth sinking into the tanned skin ripping out a deep moan from Seungcheol.

 

    He moves his hands further down, fingers now tugging the man's shirt up as he feels the smooth and toned stomach behind the clothing. He uses his hands to lightly push  on the elder's chest, making him lean slightly back, back now semi-resting against the pillow, giving him easier access to the man's body.

 

    Hands reaching further up, Jihoon leaves one last kiss on Seungcheol's skin before staring down at him. Seungcheol's eyes were hooded, barely open as he breathed though his mouth, probably feeling sensitive for it was his first time to feel this... Cherished and appreciated. Smiling softly, Jihoon continues and trails his hands further up, pulling the shirt along with him as it was now bunched up on Seungcheol's armpits. Chest exposed while Jihoon feasted his eyes on it.

 

    "You're gonna know why I love your mouth on me so much," Jihoon whispers hotly, not even waiting for a reply from the elder, he instantly leans down and sticks his tongue out. The tip flicking on one nipple making Seungcheol gasp out shakily, body aching up in surprise.

 

    "What the fuck," he mutters through gritted teeth, first time feeling that sensation.

 

    Just chuckling, Jihoon continues. He flicks on it one more time before fully taking it in his mouth. He sucks on the nipple while tonguing the tip, hearing Seungcheol moan loud, the man's hands flying up to his hair, tugging and pulling harshly on his roots, making him hum on the nipple, only spurring Seungcheol on more. He doesn't stop his sucking, only applying more pressure through time. Knowing that Seungcheol would want more, Jihoon licks with the flat of his tongue before pulling the nub between his teeth softly.

 

    "Oh _God_!" Seungcheol all but screams as he feels his nipple get pinched by the smaller man's teeth. He feels his cock throb harder, the familiar wetness oozing out of him from the pleasure he received, wetting a patch on his boxers.

 

    With a final nip, Jihoon takes the nub between his teeth and pulls on it, snapping back before poking it with his tongue. He turns to the other nipple and repeats his actions, smiling against the man's chest as he hears Seungcheol's moans grow louder and louder, his body trembling from need as his hips subtly rutted onto him.

 

    Proud with what he did, Jihoon pulls away and fully removes the elder's shirt, throwing it on some part of the room. He looks down and lets out an involuntary moan from what he sees. Seungcheol's brown hair was mussed, bangs almost reaching his eyes making it seem wider despite being half-closed. Eyes glassy from tears threatening to fall down, body not used to the pleasure. His lips were spit slicked, probably biting and licking on it as he moaned. Cheeks a faint tint of pink making him look softer. The man's chest also a shade of pink, his nipples glistening with spit, red from all of Jihoon's playing.

 

    " _Fuck_ , Cheol, you're really hot right now," Jihoon manages to hiss out as he moves his hips up, helping Seungcheol remove his pants. Removing his own clothes right after. He doesn't throw away the sweater he was wearing and instead, takes it in his hand.

 

    "Cheol, do you trust me?" Jihoon asks, voice soft and understanding.

 

    Eyebrows creased, mind barely processing what the younger said, Seungcheol manages to breathe out, "of course, Ji."

 

    A small smile now playing on Jihoon's lips, he folds the sweater, turning it into one long strip of cotton from the arms of the clothing. "You'll _love_ this, baby. I _swear_."

 

    Jihoon leans forward and wraps the folded sweater around Seungcheol's head, covering the man's eyes fully. He ties the arms of the sweater behind Seungcheol's head and looks at his handiwork. Seungcheol unable to see anything.

 

    "Just _feel_ , baby. This is going to be all about you," Jihoon says before pressing a quick kiss on Seungcheol's slightly open mouth, probably still confused.

 

    Jihoon positions himself below, on his knees. Hands touching Seungcheol's dick, stroking the man's length slowly. Watching in fascination at the way the cock leaked more precum every time he stroked down. The pink tip glistening with come. He leans close and runs the tip of his tongue against the head, a sharp intake of breath coming out of Seungcheol. He continues his kittenish licks on the cock, feeling every twitch, hands stroking the part he didn't touch with his tongue.

 

    Finally putting the whole length in, he gags when Seungcheol instinctively snaps his hips forward. The tip go his cock hitting the back of Jihoon's throat.

 

    "J-Ji, _fuck_ , so good," Seungcheol hisses out as his grip on Jihoon's hair tightens.

 

    Having his eyes covered made every other sense within him heightened. He felt more and it just made him painfully hard. Very hard. He didn't get distracted of the things around him, attention solely on the licks and strokes Jihoon did on his cock.

 

    He feels Jihoon bob his head slowly as if savoring every spot he gets in him. He feels his balls grow heavy, arousal growing tremendously as he feels more of the wetness within Jihoon's mouth, tip of his cock touching the back of Jihoon's neck. Moans spilling out of his lips in an attempt to satiate his lust.

 

    " _Mm_ -fuck, Ji, what?" Seungcheol's voice now full of curiosity as the mouth leaves him. Only feeling and hearing the man moving around.

 

    Grunting, Seungcheol feels Jihoon's hands pry on his hips. "Up up, Cheol," Jihoon helps push his legs up.

 

    He feels Jihoon grip on his hips as his legs were placed on the smaller man's shoulders. A hand on his hip fades and he feels fingers press against his lips.

 

    "Open up, Cheol. This might hurt," Jihoon whispers.

 

    Attempting to nod slightly, Seungcheol opens his mouth and takes two fingers in, letting out a moan as he tastes the salty trickles of cum from Jihoon's hand.

 

    He slides his tongue around the digits, occasionally going in between as he tries to wet everything—he wanted to feel comfortable, yes he did—slowly feeling his eyes tear up when Jihoon's fingertips graze the back of his throat, not used to this, but it felt good. The hands move in and out of his mouth, his lips getting used to the feeling as it starts to numb.

 

    A few more seconds and the digits leave him. Hearing Jihoon whisper to him. "Very good."

 

    It made him smile a bit. Feeling proud of what he did.

 

    The slick hand trails down and touches the tip of his cock. Body twitching at the contact. Jihoon's fingertips rubbing his head making him leak more.

 

    " _Ngh_ , wh-Ji _what_ ," he mumbles out, words almost incoherent as his body trembles in pleasure.

 

    The fingertips get replaced with one whole hand, Jihoon stroking him, while the fingers trail further down. "Shh, baby. I promise this'll feel good," Jihoon coos.

 

    His body spasms, the feel of Jihoon solely rubbing and moving his fingertips on his head. Feeling the digits leave—probably satisfied already—Seungcheol lets out a shaky breath.

 

    He feels Jihoon raise his hips more, ass barely touching the mattress anymore. "Shit," he hisses out as he feels his cheeks pried open, the fingertips circling his rim.

 

    "Breathe, baby, breathe. I'm gonna put it in," Jihoon says. The hand on his dick stroking slightly faster.

 

    A finger enters him slowly. There wasn't any sting, it didn't hurt. It was just weird.

 

    The finger slithers further in within his depths. Jihoon doesn't move it yet, only pushing the whole of his index in. Getting a finger in, he feels the finger circle within him, crooking and bending within him.

 

    " _Shit_ ," Seungcheol moans loud, hole instinctively clenching around the finger as he feels his cock leak more.

 

    He moves his hips slightly, too, starting to feel accustomed to the digit. Jihoon wriggles his finger more, feeling the moist and wet that was Seungcheol. He could feel the man's hole spasming and clenching around him erratically.

 

    Feeling the man getting used to it, Seungcheol's moans growing whinier and whinier by the second, Jihoon spits down the man's hole. Spit on his rim and finger, Jihoon rubs another finger beside his index.

 

    Pushing the finger beside the other, Jihoon feels Seungcheol clamp tighter, refusing to let him in. "Cheol, open up," Jihoon leans his body forward, quickening his hand on the elder's dick—wanting to ease any kind of pain he felt—as he presses kisses on Seungcheol's cheek.

 

    "Ngh, J-Ji, I," Seungcheol mumbles out, words incoherent as he feels his high from the two digits now wiggling within him, stretching him open as the digits scissored and rubbed his insides. The pressure making him clamp hard around it, Jihoon's pumping on his dick only making him harder and leak more.

 

    Soon, two fingers turn into three, then four, until Seungcheol becomes a moaning mess. The man visibly writhing from pleasure as his clenching grew stronger, barely allowing Jihoon to thrust his fingers in and out.

 

    "Jihoon, Ji, _fuck_ , Ji, your... Your dick, in, _please_ -ngh," Seungcheol moans, desperate with lust, words barely processing through his own mind, just knowing that he wanted the younger in him.

 

    A loud whine rips out of his throat when the fingers swiftly leave him, together with the man's hand on his penis. Seconds pass and Seungcheol did not know why the younger wasn't doing anything. Doing him.

 

    "Jihoon," he rasps out, "what-what're you doing?"

 

    The younger doesn't reply but he hears it. The slick sound of a fist meeting skin. Jihoon was jacking off. God damn him.

 

    Wanting to satiate his needs, Seungcheol slides an arm down to his crotch. Sweat starting to form on the sides of his face as he starts to pump himself. Moans continuously slipping out of his mouth as every stroke made him more sensitive, made him want to slowly reach his peak. It just felt so good.

 

    He was starting to feel the tightening within his gut, the familiar feel of him nearing his climax coming through him like waves before a hand slaps on his. His fist being swapped away.

 

    "Who said that you could touch yourself?" Jihoon clicks his tongue in disapproval. "Turn around, Cheol."

 

    Not understanding the man's instructions, Seungcheol finds himself manhandled into his position, on his hands and knees, ass pressing against Jihoon's crotch. The smaller man's cock snuggled on his ass cheeks making him rut and grind on him.

 

    He feels Jihoon reach for his arms, pulling both back, own knuckles touching the small of his back.

 

    "Wha-Ji, what's happening?" Seungcheol manages to gasp out before letting out a rippling scream.

 

    A small palm smacking him on his butt cheek. The spank feeling like a harsh bite against his skin, feeling his ass throbbing at the blow. It stung but it didn't hurt and it made Seungcheol question his preferences in life.

 

    He hears Jihoon clicking his tongue, a small _tsk_ leaving his lips, "I told you to _trust_ me, baby. And I told you, you can't just _touch_ yourself," he leans closer, his chest touching Seungcheol's back as he reaches for Seungcheol's ear, nipping on the skin sensually, "and I have to show you how that was a _bad_ move, okay, baby?"

 

    Letting out a grunt, Seungcheol feels his arms folded back, wrists held together behind him by Jihoon's hand. 

 

    "Now let me do my job and I'll make you feel good. You want that?" Jihoon whispers.

 

    Head frantically nodding, Seungcheol feels his heart beat faster with need, "yes, yes, fuck, I do, Ji. Plea- _ngh_ ~ fuck!"

 

    Not a beat later and Seungcheol feels Jihoon prying his cheeks open with his cock. Using the head to spread his cheeks as he circles the tip on his rim, helping wet the already dirty hole more with precum. The tip itself within Seungcheol was too much to bare. He could feel the thickness stretch him, the fullness getting too much to bear as Jihoon pushes more in. Finally being balls deep in, Jihoon doesn't move in him yet and he lets out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

 

    He moves his hips around slightly, clenching around the thick penis within him as he tried to familiarize himself with it, oblivious to Jihoon's moans and big urge to just snap his hips fast into him.

 

    "M-Move, Ji," Seungcheol moans out, words not leaving his lips anymore as incoherent babbles leave him.

 

    With just one order and he finds Jihoon plowing deep and hard into him, his rim feeling numb from the fast pace the younger plunged into him. Each thrust in and out making him moan and scream in pleasure. He feels his cock throb harder, wanting to be relieved, wanting to be touched. But he couldn't because his hands were still restrained behind him by Jihoon. And it made him frustrated and all the more turned on.

 

    Jihoon stares down, reveling in the way Seungcheol's hole took his cock in with ease with every thrust. He savored the way the elder seemed to clamp around him every time he thrusted out, only to clamp tighter when he enters again. The rush of wanting to cum deep in the man coursing through his veins with every snap of his hips.

 

    He feels his cock grow heavier within the man as he watches Seungcheol's head fully fall down the mattress, ass raised up. It looked like he was submitting himself towards him and Jihoon loved the thrill of having to dominate someone.

 

    Idea popping instantly in his head, he doesn't stop his thrusting as he leans forward. His unoccupied hand reaching for Seungcheol's hair. He cards his hands through the soft blown locks and pulls. Hard.

 

    "Fuck!" Seungcheol all but cries as he feels Jihoon pull on his hair. The pain on his scalp connected to his erection, only making him leak harder.

 

    Jihoon's thrusts become erratic. His grip on Seungcheol's hair getting tighter, his hold on Seungcheol's hands getting loose while his hips started to get out of sync as he felt his orgasm come through him in harsh waves.

 

    "Cheol-Cheol, _fuck_ , I'm cumming- _ah_!" Jihoon moans as he thrusts in the man before pounding hard and releasing all his cum deep within him.

 

    The feel of Jihoon's cum shooting in him and filling him up made Seungcheol thrash. His body twitched and his mouth hung open in a silent scream as he came on the sheets. Clamping hard around Jihoon as he dries the man of his orgasm.

 

    Feeling Jihoon pull out of him, Seungcheol instantly clenches and feels the cum in him move about before some spilled out. His whole body giving out and flopping dead on the bed while Jihoon lay beside him, tired as well.

 

    Seungcheol feels an arm wrap around his waist. Jihoon was hugging him, the man's forehead pressed against his back. He presses his hands above the younger's and holds him, caressing the man's thumb soothingly with a smile.

 

    "I love you, Seungcheol." Jihoon mutters against his back.

 

    Chuckling, Seungcheol turns around, chin now pressing Jihoon's head while the younger's face was parallel to his chest, making the small man blush. "I love you, too, Jihoon."

 

    The only sound heard in the room were their breathing and the ticking of a watch. Contentment hanging over them as they tried to calm themselves down, everything sinking in about what just happened between them. When Seungcheol hears Jihoon's small voice come out shyly.

 

    "I want to try something, Cheollie."

 

    Eyebrows creasing, Seungcheol looks at Jihoon, "what?"

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    Mingyu and Soonyoung finally reaches their dorm. Reaching for the key, Mingyu comes in first.

 

    "Did you talk it ou- _oh my God!_ " Mingyu screams before closing the door shut again, not even giving Soonyoung the opportunity to see what happened.

 

    Face kind of pissed and full of question, Soonyoung folds his arms over his chest, "why, what happened?"

 

    Heaving out an exasperated sigh, Mingyu just shakes his head and puts his hand on the small of Soonyoung's back and ushers him to walk. "You don't want to know."

 

    Unknown to Soonyoung's knowledge. The image now stuck in Mingyu's head was Seungcheol on his back, head thrown back as Jihoon was on top of him. The smaller man fucking him, slow and steady, full of passion and love to the point where Mingyu thought it was a snippet of some porn video for loving couples. It was sickly sweet aside from Jihoon's hands around Seungcheol's neck as he squeezed the flesh. Gasps coming out of Seungcheol as he felt his head grow light from the lack of oxygen thrumming in his veins only to feel higher from every thrust Jihoon gave him.

 

    Tough life.


	13. [쿱지] It's A Long Ass Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Kekeke: I'm sorry if I didn't live up to your cutiesub!Jihoon with public humiliation
> 
> To PrinceCameron: That's the only foreign object I used. I'm sorry T^T (But I’ll try to add a few more on the next chapter uwu)
> 
> To Weerus: You gave the longest idea to me and I loved every bit of it though I'm sorry if I didn't live up with what you wanted.

    Semester breaks are fun.

 

    Usually hectic students can just laze around without anything boggling their minds to stress them out. They can just go to different places to relax themselves. Semester breaks are awaited.

 

     _Not._

 

    Do you know how it feels like to have a freaking three-day semester break? It starts on a Saturday, followed by a Sunday, and lastly, a Monday. It doesn't even categorize as a break since the coming Monday is a freaking holiday. 

 

    But that's life, I guess.

 

    It was a Friday night and Seungcheol finds their usually peaceful—well,  _kinda_ , peaceful—dorm room full of noise and people. The loud chattering of men resounding around the room making his head throb in pain.

 

    "Can all of you quiet down for a minute?" Seungcheol grunts as he drops his bag and closes the door.

 

    So much for having a proper night's sleep to welcome the first day of their break.

 

    The noise instantly dwindles down, practically the men's breaths the only thing he could hear.

 

    Sighing as he scratches his head, Seungcheol moves to go to his bunk. Watching Jihoon sitting peacefully on his bed, he decides to sit beside him. Wrapping an arm around the smaller's waist. He looks ahead and starts talking to the men parallel to them.

 

    "So, what brings you guys here?"

 

    Seungkwan, Seokmin, Chan, and Jun—who were seated on Mingyu's bunk—all looked at each other before a shit-eating grin slowly creeps up their faces.

 

    "Well," Seungkwan starts, "someone told me," he hears a whispered apology come from above, probably from Mingyu who was sitting beside Soonyoung on the small-eyed boy's bunk, "that you three planned on going out of town to go to a sauna  _so_ ," he drawls, "we thought of it for ourselves that we'd join you four!"

 

    "And what made you guys think that I'd approve of this nonsense?"

 

    Seungkwan just crosses his arms over his chest, "oh, we are  _sure_ , Seungcheol."

 

    He only cocks an eyebrow at them, "what d'you mean?"

    

    Silence echoes around their room before Jihoon suddenly speaks in a monotonous voice.

 

    "I said it was okay for them to join. They won't harm us... Probably," Jihoon says as he presses his face against Seungcheol's shoulder.

 

    Huffing out a sigh, Seungcheol just goes along. This was Jihoon, he  _never_  makes the wrong decisions.

 

    "Have you guys packed your bags?"

 

    All of them nods yes.

 

    "Okay then, you can leave now. We have to wake up early tomorrow," Seungcheol tells the four as he stands up, ready to open the door for them, only to feel confused once he sees them still rooted on the bed, "... Uh, guys, why aren't you leaving?"

 

    Seokmin just laughs awkwardly, " _yeah_ , about that... We decided to just sleep here. Jun has a hard time waking up, so it'd be better for all of us to leave together, right?"

 

    Squinting his eyes in irritation, Seungcheol just decides to looks at Jihoon, to which the man just sighed and nodded. "Fine. But you guys stay on the floor, the room isn't big enough for all of us."

 

    The four simultaneously nods as they settle themselves down on the floor. Taking their comfortable spots.

 

    Seungcheol finally sits down on his bed and moves to fall into slumber when Seungkwan's shrill voice reaches his ears.

 

    "Don't sleep yet!"

 

    Almost all of them let out a grunt. "What's your problem  _now_ , Seungkwan?"

 

    "Listen up, girlies," he screams while clapping his hands to get all of their attention. "We're just gonna travel and go the the sauna tomorrow and that shit's boring. I decided to spice it up a bit."

 

    All of them moan in sorrow. Seungcheol sparing a look at Jihoon, showing him his  _'I trusted you, why did you have to say yes to this dumbass'_ to which the younger just shrugged to.

 

    Seungkwan stands up and reaches for his bag conveniently stacked together with the other's and reaches for a plastic bag in it. All of them looking curiously at it.

 

    "First, let's play the good ol' rock-paper-scissors to decide who's fate will be challenged."

 

    "Uh, bitch, nuh uh. Tell us what's in that first," Seokmin says apprehensively.

 

    "Wait, you guys don't know about this, too?" Mingyu asks them.

 

    Seokmin, Jun, and Chan simultaneously shake their heads together; while, Seungkwan showcases his mischievous smirk.

 

    "Stop being such a kill-joy, hunty. Let's do this for fun."

 

    "What's in it for us?" Soonyoung pipes up.

 

    Seungkwan shuts up for a second, thinking hard of what he could say as he looks around, testing the waters as he examines their faces. "I'm gonna give you guys the complete physical albums Michael Jackson has ever made."

 

    "That won't work, stupi-"

 

    "We'll do it!" Chan screeches at the top of his lungs.

 

    "Oh, for  _fuck's_   _sake_!" Almost everybody groans in the room.

 

    Seungkwan, ignoring the men's protests, starts doing his job. "Okay, huddle up, let's start!" He claps by himself.

 

    And despite their protests, the seven men still held out their respective fingers.

 

    "I won!"

 

    "Me, too!"

 

    "Fuck yeah!"

 

    "God  _damn_  it."

 

    "Okay. Jun, Chan, Jihoon, do one last round and see who loses," Seungkwan referees,  "personally, I'd like to see Jihoon lose because I believe that this punishment is fit for hi-"

 

    "No one asked  _your_  opinion,  _Thomas_ ," Jihoon interjected before initiating the game again.

 

_Rock._

 

_Rock._

 

_Scissors._

 

    The room booms with screams and howls of joy as the victorious men clap their hands, their initial manner of being reluctant now gone as they laugh at the loser.

 

    "Shut up. I'm not doing this anymore," Jihoon scowls, arms crossed over his chest.

 

    The men just laugh.

 

    "Aww, Ji. There's no need to be grumpy," Seokmin coos with his ridiculously happy face, "you lost fair and square. Let's not be a sourpuss, okay?"

 

    It takes almost fifteen minutes before Jihoon replies—Seungcheol irritatingly (or so he says) placing wet kisses on his cheek like a baby was pushing his buttons and he decided to just go along—with a blush on his cheeks. "Fine," he huffs, "but this is peer pressure, you know. And bullying. I can sue you guys, 'cause I hate you all."

 

    Just as he was gonna continue, Seungkwan waves his hand at him and throws the plastic bag at his face, earning him a loud yelp from Jihoon.

 

    "Now lookie what we have here, Jihoonie~" Seungkwan sing-songs as he slowly revealed the contents of the previously thrown plastic bag.

 

    "Don't call me tha- _what_  in actual  _fuck_ , Seungkwan?" Jihoon exclaims at the top of his lungs as he takes in the material things in the younger's hands.

 

    He sees a long-sleeved dress (Jihoon  _refused_  to call it cute). White, sheer fabric reaching the cuffs that had the distinct color of pastel pink, matching the skirt itself that was made of pink silk topped with another sheer fabric that made it fluff up. The collar the same tint of pink with a perfect pastel bow in the center, buttons trailing down the middle until it reached the intersection of the top and skirt. Beside the dress was something that looked like a wig (where Seungkwan got all these, Jihoon does not want to know). It was almost the same shade of pink as the dress, only lighter, and it seemed short, probably gonna reach a few inches past his shoulders.

 

    Everyone finally seeing it, only howls and laughs harder.

 

    "You are  _so_  going to rock that, Jihoon."

 

    "I think it's meant to be, Jihoonie hyung."

 

    "I  _knew_  this was a good idea."

 

    "I've always dreamt of you dressing up like a girl, Jihoon."

 

    Silence hangs over them.

 

    "Seokmin, what the  _fuck_?"

 

    The man just shrugs his shoulders, "what? I thought we were telling truths about you."

 

    Jihoon just looks disgustedly at him, "but that's  _weird_."

 

    "Uh,  _no_ ,  _it's not_. It's being kinky," Seokmin retorts proudly.

 

    More hoots come from the others. Seungcheol closing in on the man to high-five him as they laughed boisterously.

 

    Seeing the interaction that just happened in front of him, Jihoon stares dumb-foundedly at Seungcheol. " _Really_?" He gasps.

 

    Seungcheol just replies with a shrug, too. "What? I dream of it, too."

 

    Jihoon just grumbles about  _stupid Seungcheol, why is he so horny, fucking horndogs_  before he takes it upon himself to stand up. He marches to Seungkwan's position and hurriedly grabs the dress. "Gimme that."

 

    The pink haired man's obvious irritation only making them laugh harder to which Jihoon turns to each one of them with a pointed look. "I'll remember this for the rest of my life, you twats."

 

    "Yeah, yeah, we don't really care. Nothing trumps you wearing a dress in public," Seokmin laughs.

 

    He just lets out another unimpressed groan before throwing the clothes on the foot of his bed. "I'm gonna sleep."

 

    " _Aww_ , sleep tight, princess!"

 

    "Have a good night's sleep, cutie pie!"

 

    "Want me to tuck you in your bed, bubblegum?"

 

    The sound of men groaning in pain as they clutched on their crotches following right after played in the room.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    "Wakey-wakey everybody! It's a beautiful day to go out and socialize with everyone so freshen up and we'll have a splendid time!" Seungkwan chirps happily as he starts removing the sheets off the men. Unknowingly hitting their faces in the process.

 

    "Are you like this every morning? 'Cause if you are then I won't hesitate to drill you seven feet under the fucking ground."

 

    "Shut  _up_."

 

    " _Mm..._ "

 

    "It's still early, hyung," Chan whines as he rolls to his side, pulling more of the blanket on him, now resembling a tiny burrito.

 

    "No, it's not, honey. Now wake up or we'll get in the springs late in the afternoon. I do  _not_  want that. I need my beauty sleep at night so get your ass up, son," Seungkwan cocks his leg with a hand on his hip.

 

    It takes almost an hour and a half before all eight of them are finished. Jihoon pulling himself a pair of shorts and sweater when Seungkwan grabs the clothes away from his hand.

 

    "Hey!"

 

    Seungkwan wags his finger at him while shaking his head. "I think you forgot something, Ji." And without even letting the man have space to breathe, he shoves the dress and wig in his arms.

 

    "Now dress up. Shoo," he pushes Jihoon towards the bathroom.

 

    Not having the chance to bite back, Jihoon stands dumb-foundedly in the bathroom. He looks at the stuff in his hands and lets out a sigh.

 

    "What am I doing with my life."

 

    He discards the towel around his waist and starts with the dress. Unzipping the back, he starts putting his feet in before fixing it around his skirt. He shoots his arms in the sleeves and sighs at the softness of the sheer fabric against his skin.

 

    Finally wearing the dress, he reaches behind him to zip it up but lets out a groan when he reaches only half way. Frustrated, he decides to just wear the wig first.

 

    He ruffles his hair slightly and pushes it back before setting the wig on his head, seeing to it that his pink hair wouldn't peek out. Running his fingers through it, he walks to the mirror and feels his lips twitch.

 

    "Not bad, Jihoon. Not bad."

 

    A knock suddenly pulls him out of his reverie.

 

    "Uh… Yeah?"

 

    "Ji, it's me. You good in there?"

 

    "I'm good, Cheol. Just let me have… Okay, wait, I need your help."

 

    Not a second later and Jihoon finds himself in the bathroom with Seungcheol. The man staring at him from top to bottom, again and again.

 

    "You… Uh… You look good, Ji," Seungcheol's voice coming out as a squeak, "like...  _good_ good."

 

    Only shaking his head while rolling his eyes, Jihoon turns around and slightly moves his wig to the side. "Zip me up?"

 

    Not seeing the elder's look at him, Jihoon waits until he feels the drag of the zipper going up. Unnecessary fluttering of fingers grazing his skin, making him let out a soft sigh.

 

    "Feel good?" He hears Seungcheol ask, voice a tad bit lower than before making him involuntarily shudder.

 

    Mind still slightly hazy from sleep, Jihoon just hums before nodding his head. Seungcheol's chuckle after making him feel warm all over.

 

    "Hey, Jihoonie?" Seungcheol whispers in a small voice, his lips now smacking against the side of his neck, the wig pushed to the side by the elder's hand just a while ago.

 

    Jihoon lets out a shaky breath, "yeah?"

 

    Seungcheol lands an open kiss against his skin before landing a soft peck, breath ghosting against him. "Want to play a game with me?"

 

    Not understanding what he meant, Jihoon could only grunt.

 

    "Follow my rules and I'll do anything you want for the whole week."

 

    Not even thinking of what the game was itself, Jihoon acts impulsively.

 

    "Deal."

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    If you were ever asked to play a game with your boyfriend a few minutes before you ride a train.

 

    Don't accept it.

 

    Jihoon was sweating like a  _pig_. Everyone was looking at him, whether it be because of his get-up or his profuse sweating, he hated both reasons.

 

    Having to wear a dress-wig combo in public was shameful. But having a small, vibrating anal plug in your ass and a cock ring on you was  _beyond_  shameful. He wanted to go shove himself up in a whale's ding-hole and just shrivel up and die there. But,  _unfortunately_ , he couldn't; hence, him now fidgeting on his seat with tons of people crowding over him as he tried to think of other thoughts besides the devil's toy shaking inside him.

 

    What makes everything worse is that they weren't even in the KTX. They were just in a normal train where the seats faced each other while some stood up before them.

 

    He felt so  _bare_.

 

    One look from someone and he already feels like they know he's a dude crossdressing in public with a vibrator up his ass. Dear  _Lord_ , what did he do to deserve such pain.

 

    "You okay there, Ji?" He hears Seokmin ask before him. The man standing up, no more seats left when they came.

 

    He musters up what he thinks was a smile. "Never been better."

 

    A chuckle comes from Seungcheol who was sitting beside him. Irritated, he turns a pointed glare at him before slapping his thigh. "Shut up."

 

    He stiffens when he suddenly feels Seungcheol come closer, lips ghosting against his ear. "You love me, though."

 

    If Jihoon's blush turned darker, Seungcheol didn't talk about it anymore.

 

    Everything was fine besides the occasional twitches his cock did whenever the vibrations inside him grew closer and closer to his prostrate, making him part his lips in a mute moan with his eyes slightly tearing up. God knew he looked sinful and he was sorry.

 

    An hour in the ride and Jihoon finds himself dozing off, getting used to the buzzing of the toy inside him, until someone decided to interrupt his quality time.

 

A hand lands on his thigh. Big palm closing in on his knee comfortably and he decides to just ignore. But said hand did  _not_  want to be ignored.

 

    The thumb caresses his skin before it works its way up his leg, making him close his thighs together. Looking up at the hand's owner's eyes, his breath hitches as he tries to look as sorry as possible.

 

    "Don't,  _please_ ," he pleads, letting out a choked moan as the hand squeezes his thigh.

 

    Seungcheol just chuckles, "but you agreed to the game, Ji."

 

    Jihoon suppresses a mewl and feels his head go light. He looks around him and sees the number of people in the carriage double, more and more people flooding in. 

 

    More and more possibilities of him being found out.

 

    "Cheol, no, please. Just… Just sleep?" He offers the idea.

 

    He only gets a deep chuckle before Seungcheol whispers and leans closer and closer to him, "no."

 

    Not a second later and Jihoon does not fight in the gasp that leaves his mouth when Seungcheol trailed a kiss up his jaw before plush lips land on his.

 

    His head craned to the side as he engaged in a passionate lip lock with the elder. Their breaths mingling with each other as his heart beat faster and faster.

 

    Tongue sliding against his, Jihoon starts feeling his body heat up more. Clenching hard around the toy in him as he squirmed on his seat, unexpectedly making him gasp in Seungcheol's mouth.

 

    Small whimpers leave him unabashedly and he decides to open his eyes slightly and feels himself grow hard at how Seungcheol had a small smirk on his lips while kissing him, his eyes wide open as he stared at him. Shyness overcoming him, Jihoon lets out a grunt, hands gripping on Seungcheol's pants as he closes his eyes again, moan after moan leaving him.

 

    His body slowly rutting softly against the seat, slowly crawling to go on Seungcheol's lap as h-

 

     _Smack!_

 

    Jihoon yelps as Seungcheol's forehead hits his.

 

    "Get your horniness away in public, you  _fiends_!" Seungkwan screams as quietly as he could—not wanting to get the mass' attention, though they already did ever since the two started making out—while smacking Seungcheol on his head.

 

    Jihoon blinks away the daze and looks around him.

 

    Some had disgusted looks on their faces, some shocked, while some looked on curiously. And if he listens carefully, he swears that he hears someone whistle proudly at them.

 

    He feels himself blush harder than he already was. Stripping any part of him on Seungcheol as he collected himself by looking down, placing his fists on his lap, and patting his skirt down before realizing that he has a small dent on his dress.

 

     _Fuck._

 

    "You're lucky you're dressed as a girl right now, Ji. Or else, people would drag you to the pits of hell," Seungkwan whispers to him and Seungcheol before dropping his bag on their laps. "Anyways, you made me lose my seat in the process of stopping you two from fucking in public. So scram. I gotta sit."

 

    Mind still hazy from shame and pleasure mixed together, Jihoon feels an arm shoot out and grab him and he finds himself being stood slightly and dragged onto a pair of legs.

 

     _Seungcheol's_  legs.

 

    "Fucki- _quit_  it, guys!" Seungkwan slaps Seungcheol's arm.

 

    The man just shrugs. "What? You got your seat. We got our seat. We're not making out. Nothing wrong with that,  _right_?

 

    Besides the glare Seungkwan gives them, he just shuts up, deciding to ignore the two and let them get your asses in prison for indecency, stupid pricks.

 

    But it still doesn't change the fact that Jihoon was sporting a boner right now. In public. With a dress on. How kinky can this context go.

 

    He feels himself start to leak, every move from the train making him shake on Seungcheol's lap, small moans leaving him quietly, but each sound doesn't go past Seungcheol's ears.

 

    "Ji," Seungcheol mumbles against his neck, "what's wrong?"

 

    Hearing the elder's question, Jihoon just feels himself get irritated. He huffs and pinches the man's arms wrapped around his waist. Only getting pissed more when he feels the chuckle from the man. Emphasis on feel. The man's chuckle causing vibrations to reach his body, only adding on to the pleasure of the buzzing inside him, making him start to loosen up and leak.

 

    And as if Seungcheol felt this, Jihoon feels a nip on his nape, a gasp leaving him. "You're so naughty, Ji."

 

    "Ch-Cheol, fuck,  _don't_ ," he breathes out, not so convincing as his hips had a mind of its own, slowly rutting on Seungcheol's leg.

 

    "Why not, Ji?" The elder licks on his skin, "don't you like the thrill of this?"

 

     _Dear God._

 

    "Me fucking you. In a train. With tons of people to see how fucking  _slutty_  you are," he all but growls, "but you're all just for me 'cause you love me, don't you."

 

    And that's all it takes before Jihoon gasps, eyes tearing up slowly as he feels his arousal grow harder, the ring around it only making him more sensitive.

 

    "My very own, lovely cock slut Jihoonie."

 

    That was the final straw and Jihoon lets all decent thoughts fucking tap dance out the window as he turns his head to the side, mouth hanging open as he whispered as quietly as he could, not wanting to get more people's attention.

 

    "Touch me, Cheollie."

 

    It was as if Seungcheol was in overdrive as he detached an arm from Jihoon as he grabs one of the luggages before them. Placing a tall and big one in front of Jihoon's spread legs while he hurriedly shrugged the jacket he was wearing off him and hastily splays it on Jihoon's front, wanting to cover as much as possible.

 

    Seungcheol speaks in a louder voice, trying to ease up the air in case of anyone looking at them, "don't want our Jiji to get cold, right, baby?"

 

    Jihoon doesn't reply, hips still trying to work against Seungcheol's lap before he squeaks out a small  _yes_  when he feels the elder pinch his side. Rewarding him with a small  _very good_  right after making him blush and throb harder, his body growing hotter and hotter.

 

    "Now be as quiet as you can, Ji or we are  _dead_  for, okay, honey?" Seungcheol goes back to whispering against Jihoon's nape.

 

    He bites his lip and nods, trying to make himself look as calm as possible, not look like someone getting the best sexual intercourse he has ever had.  _Nope._

 

    He lets out a surprised yelp when Seungcheol jumps him a bit, shifting his weight higher onto the elder's lap. Seungcheol not wanting to make him fall off.

 

    He mutes out everything around him and focuses solely on the hands roaming around his body. The jacket on him covering the prying fingers. One arm still holding his waist to position him, the other trailing down, down, down.

 

    The palm taps on his ass making him flinch, the action making the plug inside him move slightly inside him, barely avoiding his prostrate. He feels the palm push more, his breath now hitching.

 

    "Up."

 

    Jihoon complies to the man's whisper and moves himself up, thighs straining to keep him up from his awkward position. His legs were on either side of Seungcheol's, his hands gripping behind him on the elder's shirt.

 

    He looked  _debauched_.

 

    He bites on his lips so hard that he starts tasting the copper on his tongue. Seungcheol's hand crept its way in his skirt, a hand splayed on an asscheek, palming on the panty-covered skin before he moves it to the side. Jihoon not able to restrain the obvious jolt he does as he lets out a choked sob.

 

    The pressure of the now bunched panty making the string land directly against the tip of the plug.

 

    "Ch-Cheol,  _please_ ," Jihoon moans lewdly as he does subtle grinds.

 

    Seungcheol only chuckles, hand on his ass leaving, making him grunt desperately. "So needy you are, Ji."

 

    Just as Jihoon was about to retort back something, Jihoon feels the hand trail forward. Fingers touching deftly against his crotch. His previously hazy and partly-close eyes now blown open as he did a visible twitch. Barely containing the curse under his breath as Seungcheol pinches his leaking cock through his panties.

 

    "Do you like this, Ji?" Seungcheol licks a small stripe against his neck, "having your cock touched through your girly panties."

 

    "Yes.  _Yes._  I  _do_ , Cheollie," a whiny whisper leaves him, Seungcheol only chuckling at how needy and cute Jihoon was.

 

    Jihoon shuts his eyes tight, mouth agape, small yet fast puffs of breath leaving him as he felt every ministration Seungcheol did on his penis.

 

    Index and thumb pinching on his head before the two strokes the whole shaft. The silky smoothness of the panty only adding more friction against his erection. Seungcheol continues stroking the clothed cock before he finally slides a finger past the garter, more fingers adding in. The feeling of Seungcheol's cold fingers touching his heated skin like the soft kiss of water and coal.

 

    The very first thing Jihoon feels is the touch against his head. Mouth and body not able to hold back the whiny moan and twitching. A few eyes turning to them. Jihoon feels Seungcheol's touch on him retract.

 

    "I told you that food isn't allowed here, Ji," Seungcheol tries to say, acting as if he were reprimanding the younger.

 

    Jihoon was just about to say his apology when he suddenly feels the fingers go back to his crotch. He stares down, biting his lips hard, shutting his eyes as he nods.

 

    He feels Seungcheol do a harsh bite on his nape, "I told you to be quiet, Ji."

 

    "S-Sorry- _ngh!"_ Jihoon cuts himself short when the elder's hand now fully enveloped his length. The hand moving slowly, tip of his index finger rubbing small circles on his head, precum after precum leaving him as he clenched harder and harder around the plug.

 

    The ring on the base of his shaft making him feel himself on edge and it was the fastest Jihoon has ever felt this.

 

    " _Cheol_... Fuck,  _no_ , I'm-cum, fuck.  _Cum,"_  Jihoon sobs as his grip on Seungcheol's shirt leaves. Not knowing where to put his hands, his fingers twitch and make grabby motions in thin air before finally deciding to place itself on his face. Covering all the shame he has as he comes in his panties from Seungcheol's strokes.

 

    His body still trembles. His thumb in his mouth, the only thing making him sane as he held back a scream.

 

    He just came.

 

    On a fucking  _train_.

 

    A few seconds pass before Jihoon goes back to reality, the loud, thrumming motor of the train reaching his ears, the constant chatting of the passengers making him remember how shameful he fucking was.

 

    "I think we're setting records, Ji."

 

    And Seungcheol was obviously not helping.

    "I made you cum from platform 2 to 4. That's pretty long. I'm proud of you, baby," he chuckles.

 

    Jihoon doesn't know whether he should be proud of himself or if he should just slap the elder. He chose the latter.

 

    "You good for nothing prick."

 

    "Aww, don't say that, Ji. I know you love m-" Seungcheol cuts himself short before surprising Jihoon. He holds Jihoon's waist and hoists him up, his legs still shaking from the orgasm as well as the still lodged ass toy.

 

    "You can have my seat, sir," Jihoon watches as Seungcheol smiles at the old man who gladly accepted his seat.

 

    Jihoon felt himself fall harder for the man.

 

    He feels himself get pushed through the throng of people and next thing he knew, he finds himself pressed flat against the sliding doors.

 

    "Wha-"

 

    He hears Seungcheol's mumble mixed with giggles, "I saw your cum on the floor and I haven't came yet. We're not done."

 

    Jihoon all but flips Seungcheol off when he suddenly feels his chest pressed against the glassy doors with Seungcheol behind him. All thoughts of protesting gone as he feels the hardness within Seungcheol's pants.

 

    God bless him for having Seungcheol has his boyfriend. He was  _hung_.

 

    And it was as if Jihoon let out all of his pent-up crazy side as he disregards where they were and places his hands behind him and onto Seungcheol's hips, grinding his ass against the man's crotch slowly. Seungcheol hissing at the sight of Jihoon working his hips in ways Seungcheol never knew the younger could do.

 

    Seungcheol hisses at every pass against his crotch, only grunting louder when he feels Jihoon stop dead on the middle and fully press his asscheeks on him, as if he wanted to pry his cheeks apart with just the pressure he applied on Seungcheol's cock.

 

    Jihoon was one kinky fuck.

 

    Small mewls leave Jihoon, spurring both of them on when Seungcheol decides that enough was enough.

 

    "I'm gonna make love with you now, Ji," Seungcheol whispers as he detaches Jihoon from him slightly, not wanting to show his bare cock to the whole world, trying to use the younger's skirt as a way to cover him... Somehow.

 

    "You're fucking me in a train, this isn't making lo-ahng!" Jihoon barely stops his scream when he feels his skirt bunched up, panty still pushed to the side, plug pulled out of him, and cock instantly thrust into him.

 

    His head was in jumbles. Mind incoherent of saying something. His hands were now pressed on the glass doors, the shaking of the train only helping the both of them as Seungcheol pushed in and out of him in a fixed rhythm.

 

    He feels the arm around his waist tighten and suddenly hears Seungcheol chuckle. "You were so wet from the plug, you didn't even need to be prepped."

 

    Jihoon doesn't stop the slutty moan leaving him, not even caring anymore if people saw him like this. Wig probably messy on his head, face flushed, drool slightly trailing down his chin, hands on the doors, back arched with his ass sticked out as Seungcheol held him around his waist, the elder's hips connected with his backside. Anyone could look at them and instantly know that he was getting fucked like a jackhammer.

 

    But he didn't care and he just wanted more, more,  _more._

 

    "Fuck. God, shit,  _Ji_ , you're so  _hot,"_ Seungcheol hisses through gritted teeth as he thrusts harder and faster into the pliant man.

 

    Jihoon feels an arm leave around him, the hand trailing up his body and onto his chin. The hand forcing him to face the glass doors. Seeing Seungcheol staring into him as he leaned closer, lips caressing the shell of Jihoon's ear.

 

    "Watch yourself get fucked like a whore in public, baby."

 

    From the man's words alone, Jihoon's eyes grow wide. He pulls a hand away from the door and places it on his mouth. Pushing his thumb in his mouth as he tried to cover in his moans as he licked, nipped, and sucked on the finger. Seungcheol's thrust getting faster and faster, hitting his prostrate dead-on every single time.

 

    That shit was a fucking pro at this.

 

    And Jihoon loved every second of it. Seungcheol's cock always stretched him to his fullest. The man' cock was so long and thick that it satiated him so much. Every stab of the tip in him making him writhe and moan like a fucking slut. And he hates how he was always the only one who gets so affected by all this. And he feels it on the tip of his tongue. That one word that might tip Seungcheol off.

 

    He straightens his gaze and sees Seungcheol's cloudy and dilated eyes staring right at him. The man's lip in between his teeth before smirking, loving how Jihoon became such a masterpiece like this.

 

    Feeling his heart beat faster, Jihoon feels it deep within him, the familiar clenching. Shame and lust filling his senses before the syllables fluidly roll of his tongue. Eyes piercing Seungcheol's.

 

    "You're fucking Jihoonie so good, o... Oppa."

 

    Fast thrusts grow faster, the wicked smirk on Seungcheol's face now gone, replaced by something primitive and dominative that Jihoon feels himself get pushed in all the right buttons and he comes undone for the second time.

 

    Coming untouched as he twitched and moaned loud, not caring if anyone saw him like this anymore. Only feeling himself shake once he feels himself get full. Seungcheol emptying himself within Jihoon's tightness.

 

    Jihoon sighs as he feels every twitch from Seungcheol's cock before it slowly leaves him. Letting out a lifeless moan when he feels the familiar tip of the butt plug coming not a second later.

 

    "Wha-"

 

    "I want my cum in you till we reach the springs, baby. Like a dog," Seungcheol all but chuckles, making Jihoon gasp and hit him hard.

 

    "You bitch!"

 

    Seungcheol just clicks his tongue, "nope.  _You're_  the bitch. What with my cum sloshing in your pretty little tummy," he coos while rubbing Jihoon's stomach against the fabric.

 

    Jihoon stomps his foot but regrets doing so when he feels extra sensitive from coming with Seungcheol's dick in him added with the toy and the fluid inside of him.

 

    He hated Seungcheol—and he hates to admit it but having Seungcheol's cum in him made him blush like a teenager girl.

 

     _("I'm Seungcheollie's bitch."_

 

_"Bitch, snap out of it.")_

 

    Seungcheol helps Jihoon fix his dress. He fully zips his pants up and moves to stand, back against the door with Jihoon in front of him, chin resting on the younger's head while his arms snaked around his waist when he decides to look to his left.

 

    And there he sees someone who looked around nineteen to twenty-two, earphones in his ears, eyes and mouth wide open at their direction and Seungcheol just  _knew_  that they've been found out.

 

    Not even caring anymore, Seungcheol chuckles by himself, not wanting to tell Jihoon that someone just watched them fuck.

 

    Placing his index finger on his smirking lips, Seungcheol winks at the random dude.

 

     _Shush and don't tell._

 


	14. [OT4] Fuck The Eel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To SweeToxic: I'm sorry if the cum + plug combo wasn't done before classes and it was just shitty in general and I didn’t expound on it anymore and yeah. Sorry.

 

 

    Finally reaching their destination, all of them check-in to their rooms and unpack. Fixing all their stuff, they head to the lobby.

 

    Curious eyes looking at every corner, staring in awe despite having seen the variety of things already in their every day lives. Their sight-seeing put to a hold when Seungcheol announces that they can head to the sauna first and eat right after.

 

    Some were heading to the sauna while some preferred to go to the springs first. Jihoon, Seungcheol, Seungkwan, and Chan heading to the springs; while, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Jun, and Seokmin decided to head straight to the sauna.

 

    All of them having a relaxing time. Talking about random things from time to time.

 

    ("Kwan, hyung," Chan whispers, shaky pupils darting back and forth from Jihoon to Seungcheol, "are Jihoon hyung and Seungcheol hyung dating? I always thought they were straight."

 

    Seungkwan merely laughs majestically, "well so is spaghetti until things get hot and steamy."

 

    Chan only sports a blush and slaps Seungkwan's arm from the elder's crude words. Feeling himself get embarrassed more when he hears Seungcheol and Jihoon laugh, the two apparently hearing what he just said.)

 

    But compared to their situation, those in the sauna were more rowdy. They all sat limply on the wooden seats. Everything quiet until it became a tad bit hotter in the room. Soonyoung's attitude affected by the warmth.

 

    Seokmin only nudging him a bit to fix his position but Soonyoung instantly lashes out on him. And next thing they knew, the two were already in a heated argument, most of which were only petty and laugh-worthy.

 

    ("Oh, for God's sake, just stop moving closer to me, Seokmin, it's already hot enough here, I don't need you hogging up all the god damn space!"

 

    "No use hiding the fact that I'm too hot for you to handle. I'm prolly getting you all hot and bothered with my golden skin, aren't I?" The man only chuckles with a smirk on his lips.

 

    "Puh-lease, don't compliment yourself. You're like a magnet. Attractive from the back; repulsive from the front."

 

    "So you _are_ acknowledging that a part of me is hot."

 

    "Just fucking shut _up_ , _please_."

 

    Their argument only getting louder and louder until Jun has had enough and kicks them out of the room.)

 

    A few hours after, all of them already heads to their room to refresh themselves. Everyone changing into the _yukata_ s given to them by the staff before they head to the right of the lounge to finally eat their hearts out in the buffet.

 

    Mingyu practically hogging all the crab sticks, shoving his mouth full of it while spluttering out a _"sho good"_ only for him to gag. Nobody helping him, the others only mumbling a "serves you right" "who told you to eat with your mouth full" "dude, you look so funny right now". Mingyu had good friends.

 

    Seungcheol indulged himself in the ton of meat he could spot. Repetitive moans leaving him as he heaved out sighs to show just how delicious the soft meat was.

 

    Seungkwan eating everything he could slowly, while smacking his lips together every time he swallowed a bite before he made comments about his food. The others only smacking him on his head, telling him about how stupid he was and that he wasn't even a rich dude to act so refined.

 

    While Jihoon practically inhaled the whole platter of fried eel. It _was_ a buffer after all. And they paid for it. So he can eat just about anything. Though he finally stops when he starts patting his tummy, eyes droopy as he yawned about how sleepy and tired he was.

 

    A few more minutes of them eating and they finally leave. Checking the time, they see that it was already eight in the afternoon.

 

    Fatigue washing over them, they all plop themselves down their respective futons on the floor. The others still chatted quietly about random things and their events the past few hours, while some just played with their phones until they finally doze off.

 

    It was seven cats later after Seungcheol got deep in his sleep when he suddenly feels pressure applied on his whole body, specifically his crotch. Still sleep-induced, he tries to ignore it but is unable to do so when he feels small puffs of air tickling the side of his face.

 

    "Mm," Seungcheol grunts out, planning to say 'what' but can't because of drowsiness. He blinks away his sleep and is taken aback, his breath hitching at the sight before him.

 

    Jihoon's eyes were shut close, mouth gaping as he rutted his hips against Seungcheol's groin. Puffs of air hitting him every time Jihoon grinds his hips forward. Their chests against each other, Seungcheol does everything in his power and looks down only to feel his manhood twitch in delight. Jihoon's yukata was falling apart. The silk slipping off his shoulder, showing the expanse of his chest and his smooth arms; letting out a hiss as he sees the younger's nipples, it was so hard—and pink despite the lack of light in the room—that he just wanted to lean in and bite on it, lick it, and nip on it until Jihoon comes hard for him.

 

    But that wasn't important right now. No.

 

    "Jihoon," he whispers as quietly as possible, not wanting to get the others' attention, resting his hands on the younger's hips to try and cease his grinding, urging out a soft plea from the younger who was desperate for more, "w-what's happening?"

 

    Only shutting his eyes close, Jihoon slaps Seungcheol's hands on his waist and continues rutting above him. Kittenish mewls leaving him as his lips curve in a smile. "More... _Ngh_ , more," a mantra slipping past his lips as he clawed on Seungcheol's still-intact yukata.

 

    " _Fuck_ ," Seungcheol hisses quietly from the younger's ministrations against him.

 

    He was feeling himself harden at the man's movements, sleep made his skin so sensitive. Fuck sleep.

 

    Seungcheol was just about to thread his hands in Jihoon's hair when he suddenly feels the younger's body go rigid, mouth wide open as a soft, pitched mewl left him, eyes slightly open with tears, his hands clenching on Seungcheol's yukata, fingers lightly clawing his skin under in the process.

 

    He watches in amazement as Jihoon shakes one last time before falling on him, every pant touching his neck. "Did... Did you come, baby?"

 

    With a trembling body, Jihoon moves slightly, adjusting himself on top of Seungcheol before finally attaching his lips against the elder's neck.

 

    "I... _Ngh_ ~ Cheol," Jihoon purrs lightly, his hips still slightly shaking from his orgasm.

 

    Not wavering (or so he believes) from the younger's ministrations on him, Seungcheol places his hands on Jihoon's waist, squeezing on it, choosing to ignore the soft mewl coming out of Jihoon's lips. "What's happening, Ji?" He asks softly, still aware of the sleeping men just a few futons away.

 

    "Hot," Jihoon all but squeals as he resumes to slowly cant his hips once again against the elder, "fuck, so _hot_ , Cheol, please."

 

    Eyes shutting close, Seungcheol harshly drop his head on his pillow and stares at the ceiling, _'God, why did you have to make Jihoon horny right now?'_

 

    Adding one plus one together, Seungcheol deduces that Jihoon was like this from the tons of eel he just ate at dinner a while ago. _Stupid eels._

 

    Sighing, Seungcheol lets out a whisper, "fine," before he pushes Jihoon away and arranges themselves. He was now in an Indian-sit position while Jihoon was in front of him. The man was on his knees, legs bent back behind him, thighs spread apart, the fact that the yukata was barely hanging off of him only making the disheveled look he was sporting hotter.

 

    Not even waiting for Seungcheol anymore, Jihoon trails his fingers up his chest, fingers caressing his neck while the other hand tried to further pry the folds of the silk apart, fully revealing his chest, the thin ribbon loose around his waist.

 

    "Watch... Watch m- _ngh_ , Cheol," Jihoon babbles as he leans lightly back. Seungcheol watching curiously as the younger continued his fluttery touches. Small fingers finally reaching his pink nubs.

 

    A soft moan leaves Jihoon's mouth as he presses the perky nipple. His shoulders bunching inwards as he shakes, thighs trembling, wanting to close. Using his index and thumb, he pinches the nub, a pitched and nasal whine leaving him. Not wanting to ignore his other nipple, he reaches for it using his unoccupied hand and copies the ministrations he did to the other.

 

    "Ch-Cheol, fuck," Jihoon groans, trying his best not to wake the others up. He blinks away his tears and feels himself harden at the sight before him.

 

    The lower half of Seungcheol's yukata was already pried apart. His left hand placed behind him on the futon as he leaned back; while, his right hand was trailing lazy strokes on his erection. Jihoon feeling himself leak when he catches a glimpse of the man's glistening tip oozing with a few precum.

 

    "I-I... _Ah,_ ride, Cheollie, _fuck_ ," Jihoon babbles on before pushing himself up on his knees. He crawls the short distance towards the elder.

 

    Jihoon plops his head on Seungcheol's shoulder as he reaches a hand down and tugs on the weeping erection. Jihoon doesn't move his head away from Seungcheol's shoulder as he starts moving his hand up and down the throbbing shaft. Fingers working perfectly along the length; index finger occasionally stopping on the tip to rub the slit and smear the precum along Seungcheol's penis.

 

    "So hot," Jihoon whispers to nobody.

 

    Not even waiting for Seungcheol's approval, Jihoon fully pulls Seungcheol's yukata apart before he straddles the man. A hand reaching behind him to align the elder's cock against his hole.

 

    " _Fuck_!" Jihoon whimpers as he feels the stretch of Seungcheol's head. His mouth hanging open without any sound leaving him as he lowers himself down slowly, feeling himself clench erratically around the shaft, loving the feeling of having Seungcheol's cock in him, stretching him and reaching parts deep within him.

 

    "More more more please, _fuck, please_ ," Jihoon doesn't stop his quiet, whiny pleas as his riding starts to fasten. His hands now on Seungcheol's shoulders, his head thrown back, feet planted on the futon as he squatted and rode Seungcheol hard and fast, wanting to feel more more _more_.

 

    Seungcheol watches through his hooded eyes as Jihoon rides him fast and hard. His hands fly up to grip on the younger's hips, steadying him. He lets out a grunt as Jihoon spasms, a small yet long whine leaving him as his eyes shut close, the grip on his shoulders tightening.

 

     _He hit it_.

 

    But Jihoon was too tired and sensitive to even do anything anymore. Wanting to help the younger, Seungcheol tightens his hold on Jihoon's waist and fucks himself into the man, hips pushing up to fuck the younger into oblivion, his hands occasionally pushing Jihoon up and down his cock in sync with his thrusts.

 

    Jihoon was now a _mess_. Incoherent babbles left him, pink face streaked with tears and spit. But he was still a beauty to behold.

 

    Seungcheol jabs a particularly harsh thrust up into Jihoon and he was too slow to cover the younger's mouth when a loud yelp leaves him before he falls flat against Seungcheol's chest. Ropes of cum painting their tummies.

 

    Jihoon, oblivious to what was happening, does not see, hear, nor feel Seungcheol turn rigid. Seungcheol sees a silhouette of someone sitting up and looking around while scratching his head.

 

    "Wha-" _Soonyoung_.

 

    Seungcheol feels his heart quicken, _'holy shit.'_

 

    He watches as Soonyoung flops back down on his bed as if he nothing happened.

 

     _He didn't see_. _Fuck. He. Didn't. See._

 

    Amidst his short life threatening moment, Jihoon had shakily detached himself from Seungcheol. 

    

    Seungcheol turns to look to Jihoon and chokes at what he sees.

 

     _How horny can Jihoon get. Holy hell._

 

    Jihoon was not facing him. His ass greeted his face. Such a nice view. But it was not nice for him.

 

    Jihoon was on all fours. His ass facing him, head pointing the opposite side. One hand steadying him on the floor; while, the other reached behind him, clasping a buttcheek and prying it apart, showing Seungcheol the clenching puckered hole in all its pink and wet glory.

 

     And he hears it, the small whisper from Jihoon, so small and breathy that he barely managed to catch it. "Fuck me, please?"

 

    All sense of morality flying out the window, Seungcheol hops on his knees and grabs a cheek, watching Jihoon's hole clench around nothing from just having his ass gripped.

 

    He releases it and reaches for Jihoon's other hand making the younger fall flat on his face with his ass up. "Spread yourself open for me, baby."

 

    Jihoon follows, both hands prying his buttcheeks open as he offers himself for the elder.

 

    Seungcheol lets out a shaky breath as he holds on his cock, inching closer, he presses the tip against Jihoon's hole only to lean back out, chuckling at the desperate and needy whines leaving Jihoon.

 

    He inches closer, head closing in, letting out a hiss from the warmth enveloping him, loving the way Jihoon groans at the cock inside him, only for him to pull back out.

 

    "Cheol!" Jihoon hisses out, choked sobs leaving him.

 

    "Tsk," Seungcheol clucks his tongue, "keep quiet or someone might wake up, Ji."

 

    And without warning, Seungcheol pushes his whole cock in Jihoon. Grunting at how Jihoon seemed to clench tighter around him every time he pushed a few more inches in. He hears the moan-less breath from Jihoon and he chuckles at how needy he was for cock.

 

    Loving the way Jihoon reacted, Seungcheol nestles himself deep within Jihoon. His stomach touching Jihoon's ass, feeling himself throb harder, feeling the few drips of precum leaving him as he feels Jihoon wriggle around him only to clench slightly, adjusting himself at the thickness and longness within him.

 

    Just as Jihoon was just about to scream for Seungcheol to move, he lets out a groan when the length leaves him. A tear leaving him from frustration.

 

    Seungcheol only smirks at the state Jihoon was in. He looks down and revels in the sight of Jihoon spreading his ass open, his hole gaping open, still not closing from the wide shaft entered in it just a few seconds ago.

 

    "Such a little slut you a-"

 

    " _Hyung, what the fuck?"_

 

Seungcheol stops immediately and looks to the direction of the voice. "You're awake?"

 

    "Do I look asleep to you?"

 

    "Uh... I don't really, I'm-"

 

    "Hurry _up_ , Cheol, _fuck me_ ," Jihoon moans ignorantly as he shakes his little ass from side to side to emphasize his point.

 

    Seungcheol looks down before looking back up to the staring man. "Uh... This isn't what it looks like."

 

    The man just raises an eyebrow. "Really, hyung?"

 

    Just as Seungcheol was about to retort something witty—only for him, of course—the two suddenly hears Jihoon.

 

    "S-Soonyoung is that you?" Jihoon aimlessly looks around, eyes to clouded with tears to muster up anything.

 

    "I... Yes, hyung, I jus-"

 

    "Come here," Jihoon practically begs with his cheek still pressed against the futon.

 

    "Uh... Ji, what are you doing?" Seungcheol asks while still awkwardly holding on his cock—it was a miracle that he hasn't gone down yet.

 

    "Promise, I... The promise... Last... _Fuck me."_

 

Putting everything together,  he remembers that one talk he had with Jihoon.

 

    Sighing, Seungcheol nods at Soonyoung. "One last time, Soonyoung. We can let you join us for one last time."

 

    "Wha-What? Wait I'm uh... Shit, wait I just woke up. I-"

 

    Irritated at all the noise, Jihoon removes his hold on his ass and crawls slowly towards Soonyoung before pulling him along, lucky for him that Soonyoung followed suit as the three of them were now perched on Seungcheol's futon (such a dirty futon, poor person who will clean this tomorrow).

 

    Jihoon falls back to his original position, hands on his ass while wriggling it, and head suspended in the air, mouth wide open as he stared up at Soonyoung.

 

    Seeing this, Seungcheol chuckles at how needy Jihoon really was. Without further ado, Seungcheol pushes his whole cock in. Jihoon just about to let out a moan when he feels a hard cock push past his lips.

 

    Not a beat later and Jihoon finds himself being pounded from both holes. Seungcheol pushing thrust after thrust deep in him; while, Soonyoung fucked his mouth slowly, the pace so slow it made Jihoon slip a tear out of his eye. Moans drowned by the cock in his mouth.

 

    A few more thrusts later and Seungcheol hits the right spot within him again, body pushing forward from the intensity of pleasure overwhelming him making him choke on Soonyoung's cock. His throat instinctively closing in only for him to gag right after, tears slipping down his face from everything he felt.

 

    And he pushes. String after string of come leaves him, wetting the futon under him as Seungcheol follows suit. The man emptying himself within Jihoon before he pulls out.

 

    Not wanting for it to end just yet, Jihoon slaps Soonyoung's thigh and pushes him away.

 

    "Back, don't cum 'ere, in me, cum _in me_ ," Jihoon pleas.

 

    Practically running on his knees, Soonyoung goes beside Seungcheol—who was now dazed from his orgasm—and pushes his pulsing cock in. He thrusts in and out experimentally and hisses at how Jihoon clenches tightly around him, moans slipping both men's lips.

 

    Soonyoung fucks himself empty inside Jihoon, unaware of the pink-haired man looking around through his wet eyes. Finally spotting who he was finding, he zeros in and grabs the futon conveniently placed an arms length away from him and throws it.

 

    " _Mingyu! Minggu~"_ Jihoon tries to scream/whisper. Doing a small cheer when he hears a grunt and sees the head of a tall man sit up.

 

    Just as Mingyu was about to question what woke him up, Jihoon lets out a hushed squeal when Soonyoung quickens his pace, feeling the cum in him slipping out, the squelching of fluids reaching his ears making his cock throb hard again.

 

    " _Mingyu come_ here," Jihoon all but orders. He almost laughs when he sees Mingyu stand up, not even knowing what was happening.

 

    "Cheol," Jihoon calls, " _fuck, Cheol,_ do him."

 

    "I... I-uh, what?"

 

    " _Fuck him, please_ ," Jihoon begs and Mingyu finally gets what was happening.

 

    "But! But I just woke up!"

 

    Seungcheol only laughs, "I feel you but there's no turning back on this, Jihoon's been horny for too long, we gotta satiate this thirsty thing."

 

    Hearing this, Jihoon only giggles only to moan when Soonyoung comes in him for the second time. Idea popping in him, Jihoon looks at the two.

 

    "You can fuck me while Seungcheol fucks you, Gyu. You want that?"

 

    Deeming this proposition better, Mingyu just nods.

 

    Minutes of preparation later, Seungcheol pressing soft thrusts of his fingers inside Mingyu as Mingyu pushed himself inside Jihoon, and the three finally finds a steady pace.

 

    Every push in of Seungcheol inside Mingyu making him push hard inside Jihoon. The feeling of having his ass and dick fucked making Mingyu writhe and moan.

 

    " _Shit_ , fuck him hard, Cheol," Jihoon hisses as he claws on Mingyu's arm.

 

    Following instantly, Seungcheol snaps his hips faster and deeper inside the younger, every thrust making Mingyu fuck Jihoon fast, too. A few more pushes in and they all let out a grunt, feeling their cocks swell from the sensations.

 

    Soonyoung, with his hooded eyes, watch at the trio. Feeling himself harden at the sight of Seungcheol desperate and animalistic thrust inside Mingyu, who in turn felt limp from the pounding he got, the only thrusts he could manage to give from Jihoon were due to the force Seungcheol put into him. While, Jihoon lay on his back, mouth open in a mute scream, only puffs of air the sound leaving, too sensitive and tired from what happened a few minutes back.

 

    Not even a tad bit ashamed, Soonyoung starts to jerk himself off from the sight before him. His hand moving in time with their thrusts. A few more jerks and he feels his breath hitch, hearing the sudden moan and growl from the two, he feels himself sink. His orgasm coursing through him rapidly until he comes in thick ropes. Some of his fluids splattered coincidentally along the back of Mingyu's thigh.

 

    And the three comes simultaneously, their breaths ragged and loud around the room, the thoughts that no one else woke up surprising them.

 

    Everyone pulls out, Mingyu heading to the foot of the futon, near his own; Soonyoung was still dazed on his knees beside Seungcheol; Seungcheol already lay on his back; while, Jihoon took it upon himself to plop himself on Seungcheol's chest.

 

    His small voice cutting the silence.

 

    "Cum, want the-the-cum in," Jihoon mumbles, not able to form proper sentences anymore as he twitches against Seungcheol's chest.

 

    And without any other word, Seungcheol signals for Soonyoung to grab his bag. He reaches in and rummages for the butt plug. He gives it to Mingyu who was still on his knees and watches as the younger pries Jihoon's cheeks open, a tired moan leaving him.

 

    Jihoon feels a shiver course through him as he feels the ton of cum nestled inside him, plugged in him for who knows how long.

 

    He feels his flaccid cock twitch slightly from the feel of so much stickiness and wetness inside him but sleep wins over and he lets himself go. Arms wrapping around Seungcheol's waist, muttering a small _night night_ to the elder.

 

    "Love you, too, Ji."

 

    They fall into deep sleep. Soonyoung and Mingyu on their respective futons. While, Jihoon lay on Seungcheol's chest, arms wrapped around the elder's waist, head tucked underneath his chin; while, Seugcheol pressed uncountable kisses on Jihoon's crown, arm wrapped around Jihoon's back, hand coming to place on his arm. Thumb rubbing soothing circles on the younger's skin until he feels sleep come to him, too.

 

    Their hearts slowly synchronizing to have the same beat.

 

    Slow and steady.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    "Wakey wakey, princesses! We have to wake up for the breakfast buffet downstairs. It's only valid until 10 and we have an hour and a half left, so wake your fat asses up!" Seungkwan screeches at the top of his lungs, parading around the room with something that resembled a big, violet rock.

 

    Grunts resounding in the room while they followed him and went on to freshen up.

 

    "Uh... Seungkwan, what the hell are you holding?" Soonyoung asks while rubbing his eyes cutely.

 

    The beautiful man only laughs majestically, "do you not see what this is, Soonyoung? It's a state of the art relic in the lands of Japan. Don't you _dare_ steal it."

 

    Soonyoung pouting as he went his way to the bathroom, "it was a loofa, though..."

 

    Choosing to ignore Soonyoung's comment, Seungkwan looks around the room and zeroes in on two people. Jihoon was still sitting on his futon but with a flushed look, his hair messily sticking up in different directions, his face was what made Seungkwan confused. He was conflicted as to whether the elder was pissed off, shy, or overwhelmed.

 

    "Come on, Ji, you can do it," he hears Seungcheol talk to the man.

 

    "Fuck off, Cheol. You're not the one who," he cocks an eyebrow as Jihoon shyly looks around before speaking in a softer voice, not picking up what he said anymore.

 

    Seungcheol only chuckles before grabbing onto Jihoon's arms and hoists him up slowly. "Go take a bath, you big baby," the elder jests before letting Jihoon walk before him.

 

    And without any warning, Seungcheol smacks Jihoon's butt slightly, a smile on his face as he teases the man.

 

    Jihoon all but launches forward, falling on his knees, a loud yelp—bordering to a moan, but Seungkwan didn't realize that—as he breathes in deep and long. Regaining himself, Jihoon charges at the elder as he tried to land punches on him, though half-heartedly. And Seungkwan didn't know why but Jihoon seemed tired.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    "Hey, Seokmin, can you pass me the syrup?"

 

    "... It's practically an arm's length away from you, Jihoon. Reach it yourself."

 

    "Ugh," Jihoon grunts before spotting the man beside Seokmin, "hey, Jun, can you pass the syrup?"

 

    Jihoon finally gets his syrup.

 

    A few more seconds pass.

 

    "Hey, Seungcheol, can you get me some juice?"

 

    The elder takes a second or two to decide before standing up to go to the beverage section.

 

    And Seungkwan finally snaps.

 

    "Why're you so anal today, Ji? You've been moody since this morning, what happened? It's like you have a stick shoved up in your ass," Seungkwan exclaims while stabbing his hard boiled egg.

 

    And as if it were natural, the table quiets down. Not noticing the exchange in eye contact between Mingyu, Soonyoung, and Seungcheol. The three not saying anything but Jihoon best them to it.

 

    He twirls his coffee before pointing an unamused face towards Seungkwan.

 

    "Oh I sure do, Kwan. I _sure_ do."

 

 

    Their ride home in the bus a few minutes after they ate was tolerable. Some already deep in their sleep, while some still chatted and played with their phones. While one squirms on his seat, an irritated pout on his lips, arms crossed, as he thought of why he ever agreed to being cum plugged on the ride home.

 

    This was going to be one hell of a four-hour ride.


	15. [쿱지] You Gonna Accept It?

 

    Monday passed by easily and the boys found themselves acting their normally stressful life again.

 

    Lunch break came and Jihoon sees Jun by the door of their class room again, the man motioning for him to follow him.

 

    "I'll be back, Cheol," Jihoon says while standing up to follow suit, not even having the chance to answer to Seungcheol's question of why and where he was going.

 

    The two reaches the respective room and starts talking with the other class representatives. Everyone doing their part to group their classmates into different committees. Everything was okay for Jihoon all except for the fact that he didn't get to be in the same group as Seungcheol 'cause he was in Jeonghan's committee but it was still quite fine given that both his and Jun's committee worked merged into one for them to finish tasks faster.

 

    Finishing their meeting, they all go back to their respective classes and tell their classmates about the distributions.

 

    "Why aren't we in the same committee," Seungcheol whines as soon as Jihoon sits back beside him.

 

    "I wasn't the one who teamed the class up, Cheol. But it's okay, we can still get to the dorm at the end of the day together, right?" Jihoon smiles.

 

    Hearing this, Seungcheol beams at him, fingers crawling its way up Jihoon's hand before he intertwines his with the other's. "Yep!"

 

    The day passed by in a breeze and next thing they knew, they were all located in the commons area. Different materials already seen at the side, some stacks of paper ready at the other side, and some equipments for them to use.

 

    The class representatives start calling their committees before they finally start. Seungcheol and Jihoon waving goodbye for a few minutes.

 

    "Hey, Ji!" Jun calls for Jihoon as he spots him.

 

    Relieved to see a familiar face in the midst of hundreds of batch mates he did not know, Jihoon sighs in relief and walks to Jun.

 

    "I'm so glad to see you. I thought I was gonna wallow in awkward loneliness for the rest of the day."

 

    Chuckling at the man, Jun shakes his head before resting his arm on Jihoon's shoulders casually, minding how Jihoon didn't shoo his arm away, and they approach their members.

 

    The two unaware of one last look from Seungcheol who was staring at them with curious eyes.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    "Okay, so do you guys have any idea on how I picked our members?" Jun claps his hands together in delight, his members just staring at him passively. Ignoring their down characters, he just continues with glee, "I chose those with cute faces 'cause besides us being the accommodation committee, the theme of our performance for the contest is cute girl group! And look at you guys! Aren't you guys all so cute!"

 

    The members' eyes pop wide open. And they look at each other.

 

    Jihoon, Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kyungsoo, Minseok, Jaejoong, Junsu, Yoongi, and Jimin all looked at each other before mumbling in synchrony. "We're not cute."

 

    Jun merely laughs by himself, "uh huh. And I'm not handsome. Anyway, the plan is to finish all the letters we have to pass, after getting the approval, we'll be looking for the heads to sign these papers and once we finish that, we can finally start on our performance for the contest. Clear?"

 

    The nine men nods before they all scurry to find tasks they can start on.

 

    Jihoon flops down beside Jun who was searching through different food stalls they could contact.

 

    "You need help?"

 

    Jun looks at him with a smile as he grabs for his laptop located near the wall before reaching it to Jihoon. "Yeah. Can you write the letters so we could get it for approval already? We can start with the food stalls then the extra equipments if ever the other companies are low on quantity."

 

    Getting the gist of it, Jihoon takes the laptop and types away, asking Jun from time to time whenever he didn't understand some points.

 

    An hour passed by and Jihoon notices that he has two hours left before he and Seungcheol leaves. The two promising each other to leave by ten. Saving the document for the nth time, Jihoon glances up and looks around, eyes searching for thick, black locks in the crowd. Spotting him, a smile graces his lips when he sees the man on top of a ladder as he hung the paroles.

 

    "Cheo-!" Jihoon's shout dies down when he watches as Seungcheol looks down to his right, his boyfriend laughing out of the blue as he listened to Jeonghan speak.

 

    Not realizing that someone was watching him, Jihoon jumps when he feels a trickle of air on his cheek. "They look quite close, huh," Jun chuckles beside him, also looking at the direction Jihoon was focusing on.

 

    Realizing that he was caught red-handed, Jihoon involuntarily blushes before shaking his head furiously as he resumes to type random words on the document. "I don't know!"

 

    Jun only continues to laugh at him before he plants the papers beside him and just sits casually beside him without doing anything anymore, given that he finished his task. "… You jealous?"

 

    Jihoon gets caught off guard but he masks it with a snort. "Psh, as if I am. Seungcheol can talk to whoever he wants, I'm not petty, okay?"

 

    The man just shrugs before crossing his arms, eyebrows slowly furrowing when he watches the revelation before him. "What the fuck."

 

    Hearing the other, Jihoon instantly stops and looks up to where he was looking and he, too, sits in confusion.

 

    Their eyes were trained on how one of their batch mates, Yunho, was laughing and teasing Jeonghan and Seungcheol. Jihoon didn't have anything against that, but what did make him feel tingly and weird all over was when Seungcheol sports that face he always has whenever he gets shy. The elder biting his lip as he looked down, feet shuffling slightly as he shook his head slightly to ruffle his bangs and make them cover his eyes for a bit. Jeonghan wasn't any bette; the man was just laughing happily but Jihoon spotted it miles away, he was also blushing.

 

    The two stare gobsmacked at what was happening. "You jealous yet?" Jun asks dumbly.

 

    "No." Jihoon all but huffs when he finally regains his thoughts.

 

    "You know what? Let's just finish this so we can start practicing for our performance tomorrow," Jun changes the topic.

 

    "Good thing you thought about that, eavesdropper. What do you even have planned for us to present, huh?"

 

    "It's nice. I promise. Might make us win, even. You lot are gonna crossdress and dance to Mini Skirt and Like a Cat by AOA. Awesome, right?" He smirks.

 

    Only grunting, knowing that rebelling against the man won't do any good, Jihoon asks, "but you, how about you? Aren't you supposed to perform with us, too?"

 

    Jun merely clicks his tongue while snapping his fingers. "I'll be the dark horse, of course. During practices, I'll choose who dances the best between you nine and whoever wins will be my partner for the last part of our performance."

 

    "And what's that," Jihoon says uninterestedly as he finished the last document they have to print.

 

    "Why, performing to Troublemaker's Troublemaker, of course!"

 

    Jihoon doesn't even react anymore and just chants to himself that he thanks God that he can't sing nor dance.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    It was already nine-thirty when their committee finishes everything. Proposals signed, papers passed, and stalls informed. The only thing they had to get finished was their performance but that could start for tomorrow.

 

    Their committee packs up, together with the other committees. Finishing his part, Jihoon bids farewell before searching for the props committee. He spots Yunho and heads towards him.

 

    "Hey, Yunho, have you seen Seungcheol?"

 

    "Oh, hey Jihoon! And yeah, last I saw he was with Jeonghan at the back."

 

    He feels something clench with him added with something drooping.

 

    "Oh," he musters up a smile, "what part at the back?"

 

    "Don't really know the specifics but it's the one with the old tree at the back," Yunho says while cleaning up the last bits of their mess.

 

    "Old… Tree?" Jihoon feels his forced smile waver. Any more and he thinks it'll just drop any minute now.

 

    "Yeah, it's the one w-"

 

    "It's okay, Yunho," he cuts the man off, "I know where it is."

 

    Hearing Yunho's reply of "okay" and "take care in going home, Jihoon", he trudges to the back. Footsteps getting heavier as he neared the place where he and Seungcheol held secrets in.

 

    He was nearing the place, untrimmed grass under his shoes and he sees it, making him stop. He looks straight ahead and just listens.

 

    "-really have anything to do after," he hears Seungcheol say.

 

    "Oh, so you can stay for a bit more?" Jeonghan urges, "so we could... y'know," he laughs awkwardly, "finish this job faster?"

 

    Jihoon was on edge. Seungcheol promised him that they would leave together. And it meant so much for him because Seungcheol never broke promises.

 

    He waits for a few more minutes and he hears and sees it. Seungcheol chuckling while scratching his head awkwardly. _'Please say no...'_

 

    "Yeah, sure!"

 

    A spoof leaves him. He felt something drop within him. And only one word blares in his head. Disappointment.

 

    Not loitering there any longer, Jihoon walks back, head turned down. Lips slowly curving into a forced smile as he chuckles dryly.  Footsteps heavy as he slowly reaches the gate and he spots Jun who was calling for him.

 

    "Jihoon, you okay?"

 

    And he didn't get to hide it anymore as he just smiles while shaking his head.

 

    Not knowing what happened, Jun just sighs before reaching his hand out.

 

    "... What?"

 

    "Give me your phone."

 

    Not really in the mood for all this, Jihoon just follows the man and hands him his phone. He watches as Jun taps on it for a few times before giving it back to him.

 

    "Call me. If you need anyone to talk to, okay? I know your type and I swear to God you have to let whatever shit's bothering you out, 'kay, dude? Now go, take care, Jihoon."

 

    He crosses the road and reaches their dorm. Feeling of sadness subsiding for a bit because of Jun's reassurance.

 

    Once he's in the rim, Jihoon instantly gets greeted by Mingyu and Soonyoung who were laying around on their bunks.

 

    "Hey, hyung."

 

    Jihoon just replies with a hum before lying instantly on his bed, not even bothering to take a bath anymore.

 

    He lies on his side and pushes himself to just sleep it off but is unable to do so when he hears Mingyu.

 

    "Hyung, weren't you with Seungcheol hyung?"

 

    Jihoon just grumbles. He grabs his phone in his pants and sees that it was already half past eleven. "I don't know when he'll come back, okay? Just sleep," he sighs.

 

    Not know what happened, Mingyu and Soonyoung look at each other before shrugging. Soonyoung going down to turn the lights off.

 

    Only one thing boggling Jihoon's mind.

 

    It was Seungcheol's first time to break a promise.

 

    And that their very own private place wasn't theirs to keep anymore.

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    The last two weeks went by like a breeze. All of the fourth years bustling around, doing their tasks as the talent show slowly neared.

 

    "Are we complete?" Jun hollers, getting the attention of the nine members situated at far ends of the practice room.

 

    A chorus of _yes_ es echo around the room and Jun signals for them to stand up and huddle in the center.

 

    "We only have five days left to practice for our performance. We want to perform this properly on Friday, okay? Let's just have fun!" He claps.

 

    The nine nods and cheers.

 

    Having been practicing for fourteen days, the ten students have been getting closer and closer. What with them having to dance sexily and coquettishly for Like a Cat and Miniskirt (they abhorred Jun for thinking of those songs to perform) but what really made them all close was that faithful Tuesday afternoon where Jun finally chose who would act as the Hyuna to his Hyunseung for the Troublemaker performance at the end.

 

    All of them desperately made their dances weak, sluggish, and off key just so they won't get picked and it was as if Mother Luck was picking on Jihoon and she just picked on him because he got chosen as the _Hyuna_. All of them had to restrain Jihoon's fit of punches towards Jun after that but a few minutes later and they were all sitting on the floor, laughing and eating chicken to take their minds off things.

 

    But today's practice was different. Just as Jun says his statement, he looks at each and every one of them. "So, since we only have three days left, I want you guys to take a rest. Internalize... or something," all of them chuckles, "just be calm. Then we'll have our next and last practice on Thursday, okay?"

 

    They all nod before they grabs their bags.

 

    "Except for you, Jihoon. We still haven't smoothed our dance down, yet."

 

    Hearing this, Jihoon's shoulders droop and he huffs in irritation. Jun only laughs at this, having been accustomed to Jihoon's attitude for the last few days.

 

    The two just walks their way in front of the ceiling-to-floor mirrors, Jun pressing the player and the room booms with the smooth whistle of the song.

 

    Jihoon stands there, movements still sluggish given that this was just a practice, as Jun does his first part, dancing to the beat before he slowly walk to Jihoon, hands grasping the smaller's shoulders before leaning in to breathe in time with the music.

 

    The knock comes, then came the first verse. The two practices seriously before Jun starts talking as he dances, catching Jihoon off guard.

 

    "Have you two talked already?"

 

    Eyes unconsciously twitching, Jihoon still dances only to get the answer forced out of him when his part comes on, the dance requiring him to slut drop on his knees with his back pressed against Jun's chest, as the taller pinches his waist.

 

    "We haven't, okay?"

 

    "Not even kissed or whatever you two do when you're alone?"

 

    Jihoon dances a little late to the beat but he regains himself, his voice now low. "We haven't been alone _nor_ together for these past weeks."

 

    Jun clicks his tongue out of frustration, staring at the mirror, and it makes him want to laugh at how the two of them had passive faces on despite their bodies being pressed together while dancing in time to the chorus. "Is that why you've been bitchy?"

 

    Jihoon grits his teeth before stretching his arm out, slapping Jun in the process, and he sees it, the man's eye boring holes into his, a smirk on his lips as he takes his hand and slides his way closer. It makes him feel small and irritated at the same time. _'Stupid cocky shit.'_

 

    "Wanna get back at him?" Jihoon hears the small whisper, Jun's face barely an inch away from him only to leave as soon as he came.

 

    "W-What?"

 

    Their backs press against each other as the bass of Hyungseung singing _"Trouble-Trouble-Troublemaker"_ plays, their eyes staring at each other through the mirror.

 

    "Well, I'm a hundred percent sure that you're jealous of Jeonghan," Jihoon tries to cut him short with an _"am not"_ but Jun cuts him to it, "and don't tell me it's not 'cause it sure is. So what I thought is that you, _too_ , can have that effect on him."

 

    Jihoon furrows his eyebrows while doing the mini slut drop and Jun laughs at the man's curious face. Continuing the dance, he pats Jihoon's side while they both swayed their hips.

 

    "You just have to follow what I have to say, Ji. Promise."

 

    "That's not really reassuring since you're slapping my hip right now."

 

    Jun only chuckles, the two parting as he turns his back to the mirror, Jihoon now facing him before the smaller's hands claw on his back in time with Hyuna's moan-like part. "And you're not really acting your part for this song but we can work on that. It's part of my plan for you and Seungcheol."

 

    The two parts again, Jun dancing his solo before the song ends, Jihoon looking at him, curiosity still evident in his eyes.

 

    "So, you gonna accept it or what?"

 

    "This won't affect my being, right?"

 

    "Well, not really... Unless you suddenly fall in love with _me_ but I don't think that'll happen 'cause you're all gaga for Seungcheol."

 

    Jihoon only laughs lightly, the last few beats of the song playing, Jun now a few inches away from him, their hands falling on each other's sides.

 

    "So you gonna do this payback to Seungcheol, huh, Ji?"

 

    Seeing the mischievous twinkle in Jun's eyes as he looked up at him, Jihoon just lets destiny take its course as he sighs. The song coming to an end.

 

    "Yeah, sure. Why not."


	16. [쿱지] Troublemaker

    The days passed by fast. Everyone worked and practiced their asses off without even noticing the time go by and next thing they knew, it was already Friday.

 

    The gymnasium was already half full. Everyone was bustling around. Some committees already in their costumes as they continued working while some still chose to be in casual clothes, preferring to change before the performances started.

 

    "Are you guys ready?" Jun cheers as the eight of them walked down the corridor leading backstage.

 

    The nine just stares blankly before mumbling out a soulless yes, obviously out of it as they all gripped hard on their trench coats. All seven of them wearing coats that reached just above their ankles, trying their best to hide the hideous dresses underneath as they cursed Jun mentally because only he wore a slacks.

 

    "I can't hear you tigers. Are you ready?" Jun screams, not caring about the fact that he caught some people's attention at the side.

 

    Grunting, ashamed of their leader, they all just shout back weakly. "Yes!"

 

    "Very good!" Jun claps with a big smile.

 

    Finally reaching their own spot, Jun tells them to settle down for now. All of them seated at the chairs presented before them. Some of them chatting to calm their nerves while the others just kept for themselves.

 

    Jihoon sits at a vacant seat at the corner and looks around.

 

    He loved it every time the university held contests or presentations like this. The usually empty and floor waxed gymnasium gets turned into a carpet-covered area, lights slightly dimmed and littered with multi-colored designed lightings, round tables covered with white cloth all over the area combined with chairs equally covered. Everything was formal and it was nice. It wasn't just their batch watching but also the lower levels, the dean deeming it a waste to use the whole gymnasium with just a few hundred of them, so why not add more?

 

    The side of the gym was dedicated for the backstage and the stage itself. The stage was a simple semicircle elevated at least five heads up the ground; while, backstage was covered by a big black cloth. The visual behind it was basically just a bunch of detachable covers for each committee, similar to that in corporate works in the office.

 

    Jihoon gets pulled out of his thoughts when he suddenly feels an arm wrap around his shoulder, someone sitting beside him.

 

    "Why so lonely, sunshine?"

 

    He instantly heard the voice and feels a grunt leave him. "Why are you always happy, Jun?"

 

    "Why are you always unhappy, Jihoon?"

 

    "You can't just answer my question with a question, dumbass." Jihoon sneers.

 

    Jun only laughs at him before ranting on about how noisy it is outside.

 

    They've been like this for the past few days. If Jihoon was honest to himself, they actually got closer and closer by the moment. Their friendship might even trump his closeness with Soonyoung. And that speaks much.

 

    Jun was always there for him when he felt like becoming a crying mess all because someone decided to forget his existence already. The blond constantly texted him kind words as if he knew when Jihoon needed reassurance.

 

    It's been a long time since Jihoon got to actually talk to Seungcheol that it felt foreign to him already. Last time they talked was when Jihoon was still up reading something on his phone when Seungcheol came home and it only made him feel neglected.

 

    ("Oh… You still up, Ji?" Seungcheol says as he shrugs off his coat.

 

    Jihoon takes a good look at him and beams, happy that the latter was talking to him. "Yeah!"

 

    He was just about to ask something when Seungcheol doesn't even spare a glance at him, probably tired, he thinks, and climbs up to his bunk.

 

    And he lies there with his own thoughts until he falls asleep.

 

    'It isn't even a practice day today so why did he have to go out till dark.')

 

    "-like dogs in a… Hey, Ji, you okay?" He feels the hand on his shoulder squeeze him lightly and he sees the concerned look on Jun's face.

 

    He only smiles before putting a hand on his thigh, patting him. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

 

    The man blinks for a few times before pursing his lips. "Is it Seungcheol again?"

 

    He only chuckles, "yeah," knowing that lying to Jun didn't do him any good since he'd only have the truth force-tickled out of him.

 

    The concern changes into a pout. "Aw, come on, Ji! Don't be too sad. He'll come back to you… Well, he never really left but you get my point. Plus, how can you be so insecure? That guy loves you! I mean, look at you!" Jun withdraws, his arm retreating as he places his fingers on Jihoon's cheeks as he pinched the grumpy guy, "you're hella cute. Hella handsome. And hella kind. How can you even think that?"

 

    Many people pass by them and Jihoon ignores everything. Feeling his chest tighten by what he heard. "But why has Seungcheol been constantly choosing Jeonghan over me," he finally speaks, voice small, barely a whisper.

 

    Jun just sighs, placing his hands on either side of Jihoon's shoulders. "Ignore that! I'm willing to bet my fortune that it's all because of this contest and that everything's just all in your head."

 

    Jihoon feels himself light up a little but he only giggles at what he hears. "But you don't even have a fortune to bet."

 

    Eyes growing wide, Jun gasps in shock while pinching Jihoon's forearm. "How dare you!" But Jihoon only laughs, not feeling the pain since Jun practically just pinched his coat, not his skin. So the man decides to attack his cheeks instead.

 

    The two creating a ruckus by themselves as Jihoon's cheeks turned red from all the pinching while Jun was a laughing mess.

 

    The two unaware of a raven haired man passing by their corner, drooping eyes watching their exchange, unable to take in the words being said to him by a long haired man beside him, as he felt something in him pound.

 

     _'Fuck this.'_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

    It was finally one o' clock. Everyone was settled on their seats waiting for the contest to start while the fourth years busied themselves backstage.

 

    "Okay, guys, we're the last performance today so just relax, don't be too scared, okay? Let's just have fun. It's okay if we don't win but it'd be better if we did."

 

    Jun gets a slap on the back of his head.

 

    "Anyway, let's not be too anxious, okay?"

 

    Wide smiles on their faces, they all cheer in unison.

 

    Everything was running smoothly. First to perform was the food committee who performed a number of things ranging from magic to acting to singing. To sum it up, it overwhelmed them.

 

    Next came the sounds team (they had to split up the tech committee into the sounds team and the lights team to have more competition) who performed a song despite them not knowing how to sing. It was… Entertaining.

 

    Following right after was the lights team who presented a dance performance combined with light effects to make them look cooler. So far, this was the greatest performance yet.

 

    The next performance was already second to the last and their committee had to settle themselves just behind the stairs since they were next after them.

 

    "Come on, guys. We're next. Don't be too scared. Just be happy. Forget that you're in dresses… And that you're gonna dance to a girl group… Sexily… Just… Whatever, we can do this!" Jun says before clapping each and every one of their backs.

 

    They started stripping off their coats, already garnering the attention of a few people passing by their corner. They were wearing black dresses that clung to them like second skin (all of them had an embarrassing and hard time in tucking themselves to appear less masculine in their nether regions), skirts reaching just above their knees, a small zipper just three inches long; their legs adorned with black fishnet stockings that further added to their sexy concept.

 

    Just as Jihoon removes his coat, he grabs his phone in his pocket to place it inside his bag when he sees the screen light up as it vibrates on his hand. He doesn't have to read the whole message anymore as he sees the few words on his lock screen.

 

     ** _Cheol♡_**

_gudluck on ur perf babe ;)_

 

    Instantly clicking the reply button, he sends a short "you, too uwu" before he heads out. Feeling content for the first time in a few weeks.

 

    They don't get to see the performance of the props team anymore given that they were on standby but Jihoon hears and feels the distinct blaring of the speakers playing No Flex Zone. They all could just guess that their performance hyped the audience.

 

    The lights dimmed and they could hear the emcee introducing them. They were the last to perform and they knew that there would be two ways on how the audience could react to them, they could either be enthusiastic for them or they could be bored for them. But they just have to do their best.

 

    Heading out, they see the previously small number of people watching now doubled, probably because of the curiosity of passerby's wanting to pass time.

 

    Hearts beating fast in sync, they all breathe deep before they hear the song starting.

 

    Everyone moves at the same time. Smiles plastered on their faces despite them being anxious of how they would perform. It was time for their slut drop and their smiles falter when they hear loud screams from their audience, surprised. Continuing the dance, they stare at the number of faces and see them smiling and hooting for them. It starts boosting their confidence.

 

    They manage to execute the song perfectly, even managing to exude more sexiness as the song went on.

 

    Just as the chorus ends, the beat changes. They shimmy their way to their respective positions and move to the beat as Miniskirt starts to play. The crowd cheering louder when they hear it.

 

    Everyone, especially the guys, sang along to the song. They danced sexily, bodies moving in time with the song as their faces expressed the lyrics properly as they claimed their sexy girl group concept. Jun, who was readying himself at the side of the stage, watched happily as he saw how relaxed his members were now compared to how they were before they started.

 

    The chorus plays, all of them in a line as they showcase their legs and slowly unzip the side of their skirt up, revealing more skin covered in stockings, making the audience go wild as they watched at how they executed it properly. Their faces coquettish and teasing, smirks on their faces, as they loved how the crowd reacted upon them. The dance only repeats and they laugh wickedly inside their heads when the crowd all but shouts loudly again.

 

    The last line ends, just before the second verse starts, the beat changes. The lights go dim, previously ecstatic lighting turning black and red. The eight leaves the stage elegantly, leaving the audience off guard for a bit, but only one stays, Jihoon.

 

    The steady whistle plays in the gym and the crowd finally catches on what they were about to see as Jun walks towards the light, his body moving to the beat. The hoots and cheers grew louder when they finally hear the soft panting accompanying the whistle playing, letting them know that the two were, in fact, dancing to Troublemaker.

 

    Jihoon had his back turned to the crowd, unaware of how Jun danced his solo. He was only aware of how fast his heart beat, how his breathing fastened as he grew more and more scared of how their "plan" could actually act as payback for Seungcheol practically ignoring his presence. Seungcheol already texted him so wasn't it enough?

 

     ** _When I see your eyes, I'm a troublemaker. When I stand next to you, I'm a troublemaker._**

 

    His thoughts instantly stop when he feels Jun's hands on his shoulder, the man leaning closer to him to breathe in. The dance was simple, he was used to it given their dance practices. But this was different. Jihoon felt the man's grip go tighter, his chest was practically touching his back, and his nose managed to graze his neck as he breathed in, making him let out an involuntary shudder.

 

     ** _Little bit more, as I go more. Now I can't help my own heart._**

 

    It signals him to do a circle as they separate, he barely sees the smirk plastered on Jun's face before they part. On his spot, as he did the knocking-on-the-door movement, he caught a glimpse of a wide-eyed Seungcheol watching their performance and it instantly made his previous thoughts fly out the window.

 

     _'Fuck it. This could actually make things better,'_ he thinks, but he doesn't realize the mischievous smirk gracing his lips.

 

    Jun sees the direction Jihoon was looking at, together with the look on his face. He feels his smirk get clearer. Seungcheol was _so_ fucked.

 

    The two were continuing their dance, Jun lip-syncing to his part. He was starting to laugh inside at how Jihoon acted right now. The smaller's eyes were practically hooded as he swayed his body, their eyes locked with each other.

 

     ** _So you can't forget me, I keep standing in front of you again._**

 

    Jihoon's part starts, he was strutting his way towards Jun. His hips moving sexily in time with the beat before turning around, back pressed against Jun's chest. He tilts his head to the side making him face the audience. The crowd screaming loud when they see his slightly parted lips curved mischievously, eyes lidded and teasing. He looked debauched and it only added to his appeal.

 

    He leans his upper body forward and down, only protruding his ass more as it pressed Jun's crotch. Loving the way the crowd reacted (as well as Jun's reactions down there) as he wriggles his shoulders and finally booty drops, the crowd shouting louder, surprising the both of them because _wow_ can they shout.

 

    They separate right after, their wrists supposing to cross and only intersect against each other but Jihoon changes it and takes it upon himself to grab Jun's hand for at least a second only to pull away as the chorus plays.

 

**_Your heart, so I can't shake it and get out of it._ **

 

    The two continues dancing fluidly, Jun behind Jihoon, both flicking their wrist to the side before Jihoon presses his hand on Jun's hip, the latter shooting his hand out towards the space above Jihoon's shoulder. Followed by Jihoon reaching to Jun's neck as he turns his head to the side, scooting to stare at Jun; while, the other placed his hand on Jihoon's hip. And it was as if the man new what game Jihoon was playing, Jun squeezes the skin and it was on the right time as Jihoon searches the crowd and locks eyes with Seungcheol once again. His mouth open as he gasps from the squeeze on his hip.

 

    Seungcheol's eyes were _flaring_.

 

    Jun closes in the space as he presses against Jihoon's back yet again, hands resting on Jihoon's pelvis as they shake and sway to the side before Jihoon shoots his arm out, Jun grabbing it just in time as he moves to the side.

 

     ** _I steal your lips again and run away_**

 

    The man breathes deep before leaning towards Jihoon, everyone screaming their lungs out as the two were practically only centimeters apart from a kiss only for both men to move away.

 

    They go back-against-back again, dancing to the beat as Jihoon does a half drop, hands sliding on Jun's thighs.

    

     ** _I'm a trouble. Trouble. Trouble Maker._**

 

    Whistles play around the gymnasium again, Jun turning around to face his back to the audience as Jihoon all but claws on the man's back, his head peeking out the shoulder as he flashes a coquettish smile to the crowd.

 

    The last beats echo around the room, Jihoon shimmying his way towards the center as Jun finishes his solo dance at the side. And the crowd anticipates the last of the dance as Jun wraps his arms around Jihoon's shoulders while he does so around Jun's waist. The two tilting their heads, leaning forward to each other for a kiss. Only for the lights to dim and black out completely.

 

    The crowd screaming loud.

 

    "That was hot," Jun chuckles as they part away and walk to the back of the stage.

 

    "Yeah," Jihoon laughs along to him.

 

    Their committee manages to drink a whole bottle of water each. All of them talking about how much fun they had while performing and that they didn't even mind the anxiousness they had before they started.

 

    "You think Seungcheol felt jealous?" Jihoon asks quietly as he gulps down his bottle of water.

 

    Jun all but scoffs. " _Jealous?_ Jihoon, honey, if I were your boyfriend and you pulled that stunt on someone else, I'd fly your ass to an unchartered island. You were _great_."

 

    "You really think so?"

 

    "Jihoon, stop lying to yourself. I'm pretty sure Seungcheol would be panting like a dog for you n-"

 

    He gets stopped abruptly when Jihoon vanishes right in front of him. He watches amusedly as the younger gets pulled on wrist, out of the venue. Jihoon trying to thrash against the hold of the black haired man with equally black slacks and a black three-fourths folded polo shirt, the first few buttons open, revealing skin.

 

    "Yep, a dog," Jun nods to himself while drinking another bottle of water, "go get that dick, Ji!" He screams loud enough for everyone in backstage to hear.

 

    Jun was just about to sit on a chair when he still feels the weight in his crotch. Sighing out exasperatedly, he looks around to reach for his phone before tapping on it and calling someone.

 

    "Hey... Yeah, babe. Can I go to your flat tonight?... What?... _No._ We're not just gonna do sexy time tonight, we can even play _Uno_ if you want _then_ do sexy time... Nah. Two friends of mine left before the announcing of winners even happened... Yep... 'Kay, thanks babe, see you in two. Love you."

 

    The call ends with Jun wondering how pitiful his life was for having to call his girlfriend just to relieve his boner.

 

    Pitiful.

 

    He was lowest of all species.

 

    Yep.

 

    Low.


	17. [쿱지] I Love You

If Jihoon had the power to turn back time and change everything he did during the talent show… he wouldn't.

 

He was loving what he was seeing right now.

 

Having been practically dragged out the school and into their dorm room with Seungcheol hastily shrugging his coat off as he hung it on the door knob muttering something about privacy before he shuts and locks the door, Jihoon was expecting the elder to go on a full blown rage filled sermon but instead, he finds himself out of words when hands cup his cheeks, a face leaning down towards him as lips touch against his.

 

It was the softest they have ever done. Just an innocent touching of lips and Jihoon feels his heart swell at how gentle he was being treated. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he just lets it hang on his sides before trailing up to fist on Seungcheol's shirt.

 

It doesn't take long before they smack their lips one more time and they pull away, their foreheads slightly touching as they panted.

 

"Why… what was all that, Ji?" Seungcheol was first to end the silence, his voice shaky as if he was hesitant of what he was going to say.

 

And Jihoon took it for himself to gaze up and he feels his heart skip a beat. This was the first time he has ever seen Seungcheol sport such look on his face. His lips weren't quirked in the usual smile he had, his face didn't light up as much as it did before, and his eyes, God, his eyes, it made him look small, weak, vulnerable and it made Jihoon sorry for pulling that stunt on him.

 

But hell no. He has to get his reasons out first.

 

Stepping back, he musters up the best glare he could ever do and cocks an eyebrow up at Seungcheol as he crosses his arms over his chest while tapping his foot. "Really?"

 

The sad look on Seungcheol's face doesn't subside.

 

Sighing, it takes up everything within Jihoon to not roll his eyes. "Aren't you even gonna say sorry or something?"

 

Eyebrows creasing as he tilts his head to the side in confusion, Seungcheol pouts. "What? Wait… what do you mean?"

 

Not even hesitating to scratch his head in frustration, Jihoon just walks past Seungcheol and sits on his bed. "Not going home with me for three weeks. Ignoring your promise. Choosing Jeonghan over me," he hisses the last words.

 

And he sees it. Seungcheol's eyes grow wide, his mouth hanging open only to close again, obviously not knowing how to respond to that.

 

Grunting as he scratches his head furiously, Seungcheol heaves out a sigh. "Look. Babe, there's nothing going on with Jeonghan and I, okay?" Jihoon tries to intervene by screaming a small _uh huh, sure there isn't_ but Seungcheol decides to ignore him, "for all I know. I should be the one getting angry right now! What the hell was that stunt with Jun?" He sneers the name as if it held venom that he wanted badly to banish from the lands of the earth.

 

Jihoon's eyes only grow wide as he scoffs. "Don't try to turn this around! I didn't even do anything with Jun, but you! You even had the nerve to go and flirt with Jeonghan in our freaking spot."

 

"Didn't do anything-you practically moved like a bar girl in heat when you danced with him. And did you see how he looked at you? He was fucking you with his eyes, Ji. And I know because I do that to you. And I should be the only one who can do that to you. Not Jun, not Soonyoung, not Mingyu, not anyone. Just. Me."

 

"… Oh." Jihoon only say, dumbfounded. Such an eloquent piece of work he was.

 

"Oh? _Oh?_ That's the only thing you can say? _Oh?_ " Seungcheol says, dumbfounded, as he moves from his place, walking to Jihoon's direction on the bed.

 

Standing before the younger, Seungcheol squints his eyes down, not believing how Jihoon acted right now.

 

"Well…" Jihoon finally starts, his finger scratching his chin as he turns to look away. "At least it worked."

 

" _What_ worked?"

 

"… Making you jealous."

 

"Hell _yeah_ it wo-wait. _Huh?_ " He stands rooted there. His glare gone as he blinks several times. "Make… me… jealous?"

 

Finally talking to a calm Seungcheol, Jihoon punches the man's thigh lightly. "Yeah, jealous. You and Jeonghan acted more like boyfriends than we do these past weeks." He was now a bright shade of red. Having to say his true feelings right now just so they could get this conflict making him feel small and vulnerable.

 

It takes a few more swift blinking before Seungcheol pouts and speaks. "I don't really get why you're jealous of Jeonghan. He has a boyfriend."

 

It was Jihoon's turn to stare wide eyed at the man before him. Knowing that, he feels like a heavy clump of the universe was taken off his shoulders.

 

"Yeah. Now, you. You haven't told me exactly what happened between you and Jun," he still says the name in a hiss.

 

"He has a girlfriend, you know?" Jihoon chuckles, a smirk on his lips as he leans back, his arms flat on the bed as he stared up with a look as if he were mocking the elder.

 

"Oh…" Seungcheol mumbles, his lips twitching as he tried to stop his smile from showing but Jihoon sees it.

 

Catching the elder's eyes, he tilts his head to the side before nodding once, urging him to come closer.

 

And Seungcheol gets it.

 

Not a second later and Seungcheol was crouched down, hands cupping the younger's chin as they kissed while Jihoon just sat there, hands stll behind him as he  had his head tilted up, a smirk on his lips as they lapped against each other.

 

Pulling away, Seungcheol starts removing his top, throwing it down on the floor before leaning back down to kiss Jihoon again.

 

"I missed this," he breathes when he finally pulls away.

 

"Yeah?" Jihoon smiles, leaving one last peck against the elder's lips, "me, too."

 

Not wasting any second and the two hurriedly strips off their clothes, save for Jihoon's stockings.

 

"Don't," Seungcheol said just before Jihoon gets to remove it.

 

The two now cramped up on Jihoon's bunk.

 

Hands claw on bare backs and lips meet again. Seungcheol grinding his erection against Jihoon's while the man arched his back up to press more and feel more of Seungcheol against him.

 

Only getting to be this close again after several weeks, Seungcheol starts wanting more.

 

Without any warning, he pulls away from Jihoon and flips the man onto his belly before raising his ass up. Jihoon was just about to let out a moan from the feeling of Seungcheol's palm roaming against his body when it all but turns into a scream when he feels the fingers rip a hole down the middle of his stockings. A big hole now baring him for Seungcheol to see.

 

"Fuck," the elder hisses at the sight before him, "seriously, Ji? Too hard to wear a freaking panty?" He groans when he sees the clenching pucker right in front of him, as if it was mocking him.

 

And Jihoon wasn't helping one bit. The man was now shaking his ass from side to side, making him focus more of his attention on his assets.

 

Having enough of it, Seungcheol slaps a hand down, ignoring the pleasure laced squeal leaving Jihoon, he crouches down and spreads the cheeks further apart before sticking his tongue in.

 

Lapping against the rim before fully sliding in, feeling the quivering hole clench around him deliciously. He doesn't stop thrusting his tongue in and out, fucking the hole the way Jihoon loved it.

 

Feeling Jihoon twitch uncontrollably against his touch, Seungcheol pulls back and feels himself leak and grow harder as he watches the younger clenching around nothing, hearing him whimper out his wants as he yearned for more.

 

"I missed this, Ji," Seungcheol smiles.

 

Moving his head to the side, not wanting the pillows to muffle his voice. "Not really convincing when you just ate my ass. Just fuck me, god damn it."

 

Laughing at how blunt Jihoon was, Seungcheol just shakes his head.

 

Jihoon was expecting the elder's cock entering him but he only gets disappointed (not really) when a finger enters him.

 

Wriggling around in frustration, Jihoon tries to reach behind him to grab Seungcheol's cock but fails to do so as the elder moves to the side.

 

"Nuh uh, baby. I have to prepare you. We haven't done this for a long time."

 

Hands tired from reaching, he just lets it fall on his sides, fingers creeping to grip on the small holes of the garter.

 

"Just. Fuck. Me. Cheol."

 

The time drags on with Seungcheol fucking him with a finger. Sure, Jihoon loved the feeling of something up his ass but he wanted _Seungcheol's cock in specific_.

 

A finger turns into two and Jihoon actually gets the decency the clench around it, having been unprepared for three weeks making him sensitive to this again (it actually made him question his and Seungcheol's sex life, but who cares).

 

"F-Fuck," Jihoon mumbles against the pillow, face now pressed back again on it when Seungcheol curves his finger and strikes that spot in him. "Just put it _in, Cheol._ "

 

But Seungcheol only chuckles as he spits down the hole and his lodged fingers before sticking in a third. The three wriggling around, the wet squelching from Jihoon's ass resounding around the room accompanied with his muffled squeals and moans.

 

"You like that, Ji? Did you touch yourself when I was gone? Stroke your cock? Or did you fuck yourself on your fingers like this?" Seungcheol smirks, putting in one more when Jihoon stares to the side, breath hitching from the stretch, as well as from his words.

 

"I'd like it better if you f-fuck me now, Cheol." Jihoon groans, he just wanted _more_.

 

"Aww, but you didn't answer my question, babe. Come on. Just that and I'll fuck you with my cock, come on."

 

_'Piece of shit.'_

 

"I... I use both... while taking a shower..."

 

One hand fucking Jihoon, the other now jerking his own cock, Seungcheol hisses at those words. "Yeah, baby? You think about me when you fuck yourself?"

 

The fingers slip out and Jihoon lets out a scream only to get louder when he finally feels the head rubbing against him, Seungcheol pulling his cheek to the side to press against the rim, rubbing up and down.

 

" _Please_."

 

"You didn't answer me, Ji." He coos happily, contradicting how he teased Jihoon's pucker as he pushed in, not even entering fully, an inch of the head only sliding in, feeling the man clenching around him erratically, wanting him to go in more, only for him to pull out again.

 

" _You!_ Fuck. I think about you when I fuck myself, damn i- _ah!_ " He squeals, hands now gripping the sheets tighter when he finally feels Seungcheol enter him in on swift movement.

 

The cock pushing deep in him up to the hilt. The feeling familiar yet foreign to him that he had to take deep breaths first, moving his hips from side to side while clenching slowly around the penis before signaling Seungcheol to move.

 

The elder's thrusts were feral. Practically making his body move back and forth limply as Seungcheol fucked him again and again. The tip of his cock slipping out of a small hole of his stockings, the string rubbing dead on just below his head, making him go crazier. Seungcheol fucking hard and fast in him added with the friction of his stockings making him close to release.

 

"Cheol, Cheol, Seungcheol, _fuck_ , I..." He chants, muscles going taut as he feels himself nearing the brink.

 

"You gotta cum, Ji?" Seungcheol pouts, "so fast? You not used to having my cock in you anymore?"

 

Groaning, Jihoon ignores Seungcheol's teasing but the elder doesn't want him to do so as he finds himself flipped onto his back. Now staring up at Seungcheol, he let all his moans and whimpers out, no pillow there to muffle his sounds anymore.

 

"Near... cum... please... _Cheol_... touch me _please_ ," Jihoon pleads. His hand trailing down to reach for his cock but Seungcheol beats him to it.

 

Now jerking Jihoon's throbbing member, Seungcheol suddenly slows his thrusts. Hips moving slowly yet sensually as he pushed into Jihoon with finesse.

 

" _Seungcheol!_ " Jihoon cries out.

 

Leaning down, not stopping his thrusts and strokes, Seungcheol kisses the tear slipping out of Jihoon's from frustration away before kissing him on his lips.

 

"It's making love, Jihoon. I'll make you cum from our love making."

 

Jihoon was embarrassed to his wits that he was thankful when Seungcheol leaned back in to kiss him. Not wanting the elder to see his red he became from the sudden gentleness.

 

And it actually worked. The way Seungcheol moved slowly yet deeply only made Jihoon cry out more, his mouth permanently hanging open as he arched his back.

 

"Cheol," Jihoon gasps against Seungcheol's lips, "near. I-I'm near."

 

Leaving one last peck, Seungcheol stares at Jihoon, "me too."

 

They stay like that, Seungcheol staring down at Jihoon as he continued thrusting in and touching him. Reveling in the sight of how debauched Jihoon was for him. Because of him. And he knew, having this man below him, beside him, just near him was enough for him to go on through a century.

 

Feeling his orgasm on its peak, Jihoon opens his eyes, locking against Seungcheol's.

 

"I love you, Jihoon."

 

His heart swells and a soft smile plants itself on his face as his lips part in a silent moan. His body trembling in pleasure. Only making him clench tighter around the elder when he feels Seungcheol press deep inside him, stopping there before he comes in him with a loud moan.

 

It takes a few more seconds before he pulls out, leaving a kiss against Jihoon's closed eyelids.

 

He reaches down to remove Jihoon's stockings, happy that the younger complied easily before he flops down beside him. And he hears it. Jihoon whispering against him.

 

_"I love you, too, Seungcheol."_

 

**_[ N Y A R K ]_ **

 

Fingers typing quickly on his laptop, Jihoon mutes out everything around him save for the low volume of music playing from his earphones. Too immersed in his project, he barely notices someone pulling a seat back and sitting beside him.

 

"Hey," he finally feels a poke on his arm.

 

Pulling his earphones out, he saves his work and turns to the person, only sighing out once he sees who it was. "What do you want, Jun?"

 

"Not even a proper greeting anymore, huh. In a span of one night, you have changed from my wonderfully, cute, and touchy best friend to this asshole who doesn't even say a _hello_ or a _nice ass, babe._ "

 

His words only makes Jihoon sigh once more. "Not my problem you have a weak heart. I'm a tough guy and you're officially out of my _People-I-Can-Chill-Out-With_."

 

Jun faux-gasps at what he hears (Jihoon silently wishes that he chokes on his gasps). "How _dare_ you!"

 

Not really caring anymore, Jihoon just chuckles at that. "Enough of that, what d'you want?"

 

"Nothing. Just wanna know how it turned out between you and lover boy," he shrugs.

 

"Can you please not call him that?" Jihoon grumbles in disgust. "But yeah," he follows right after, "we're pretty good now," before mumbling something he hopes Jun doesn't pick up on, "if this seat cushion is anything to go with."

 

But he does. Because he's a bastard.

 

Jun starts cackling at that (soft cackling, it's rude to be noisy in the library, shush) as he points at the black cushion on Jihoon's ass. "What, did he plough your ass that hard for you to actually start sitting on those things?"

 

Only moaning out irritatedly, Jihoon sneers at him, "what did these cushions ever do to you? And yes... he _did_ plough my ass... hard and good," he wriggles his eyebrows, laughing at the way Jun squawks at him (that finally gets the librarian's attention).

 

"You didn't have to justify yourself, dude. I just wanted to tease you for a bit."

 

"Well, it sucks to be you, huh," Jihoon smirks.

 

It doesn't even take long before Jun speaks up again. "Oh, I see lover boy coming in."

 

Jihoon huffs at him before seeing that Seungcheol was, indeed, walking in. And it was the both of them had the same plan in mind, Jun and Jihoon instantly moves their chairs closer together. Jihoon opening his laptop again as he types, Jun following up by placing his elbow on the table as he leaned closer to Jihoon, their heads slightly touching as he chattered mindlessly (Jihoon tried everything in himself to not laugh at how Jun was just talking about seals and eggplants with such a face that made him look like he was swooning).

 

They instantly get the reaction they wanted as they feel their shoulders getting pushed apart. What happened next not really what they expected as Seungcheol—with some unknown strength—pushes their seats apart in one smooth slide, as he scoots between them, already seated in the chair he brought along with him before smiling at Jihoon.

 

"I knew you'd be here, babe," he pecks Jihoon's cheek. "And you, what the hell are you doing here, don't you have a girlfriend to get some business with," the joy in his voice gone, practically hissing out his words at Jun with a sneer on his face.

 

"Woah woah woah, chill there, Seungcheol. Why? You scared that I might steal your pretty little boyfriend?" Jun drawls right back, loving how Seungcheol's eyes grow wide and seeing Jihoon cover a laugh behind him.

 

"Fucking h-"

 

Jihoon was quick enough to hold Seungcheol's arms back, he man ready to blow fists at Jun.

 

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, Cheol. We were just joking around," he leans closer to whisper, "that's what you get for being all mushy with _Jeonghan_."

 

Wanting to bite back with how he was with Jun, Seungcheol just decides not to as he sighs, the two not noticing how Jun already got up and left. Leaning in towards Jihoon, his nose already digging on the younger's shoulder, he starts mumbling out his words cutely.

 

"I'm sowwy, baby. I di'n't mean to be jeawous. Down't hate me. Cheollie still woves Jihoonie."

 

Jihoon only scoffs before shaking his head. It was only after a few minutes of Jihoon typing on his laptop before he finally gets a response.

 

The clacking of the keyboard stops. Hands flutter against his. Fingers intertwining with one another. Seungcheol looks down and sees their hand in each other, looking to the side to see Jihoon acting tough only to do it poorly, what with the slowly blooming pink on his cheeks.

 

"Well... I kinda love you, too, okay?"

 

That was all Seungcheol needed to hear as he leans closer to press a soft kiss on Jihoon's lips.

 

(They ignore the eyes on them. Let them feast their single and virgin eyes on them.)

 

Everything was good and they couldn't think of anything that could make them think otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my spam post  
> and sorry for spamming yall with shitty fics


End file.
